


Zarkon's Pet

by Kimmimaru



Series: The Slave and The Champion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Dehydration, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Forced Prostitution, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gladiators, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intoxication, M/M, Master/Slave, More tags as I go, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Keith (Voltron), Slavery, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: When Keith's mother crashed to earth and met his father she was forced to flee after Keith's birth. However, instead of leaving them in safety the Galra return to earth and discover her son and human lover. The Galra murder Keith's father and take the five year old Keith. He is raised by Zarkon to become his slave.Shiro is taken prisoner on Kerberos, forced to fight for his new 'master' Sendak. He meets Zarkon's personal slave, a human-Galra hybrid who was given the name Yorak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/gifts).



> This is a WIP, updates will be sporadic since I have loads of WIP's in the works and also a four year old child. So, I apologise to those waiting on my other fics but I had this idea and couldn't let it go. Also; please heed the tags. This is not a pleasant story, it will get dark. If this is not your sort of thing then don't read it; you have been warned.
> 
> Gifted to my bestie; have your filthy Sendak/Shiro. :p

It had been a close match. Too close for Shiro's liking. He stumbled across the sand, listening to the cheers of the excited crowd. Blood dripped down his arm and he realised he was still clutching the dagger they'd given him in one tight fist, he gasped, forcing his fingers open so the bloodied blade fell to the sand with a thud. Shiro stumbled, dizziness overcoming him as the crowd roared and heavy boots thudded towards him. Darkness converged on his vision, blurring it as rough hands grabbed at him and hauled him to his feet. He closed his eyes and let unconsciousness take him.  
  
Shiro woke slowly, hearing muttered voices and the sound of a door opening and closing. His entire body ached fiercely, he tried to move his arms but they were heavy as if made of lead. He listened as soft footsteps drew closer, something metal clanged nearby and Shiro heard a soft sigh. Then gentle fingers touched his brow, trailing over his biceps. Shiro twitched, one of his arms moving without thought, he reached out and grabbed at whoever was touching him, he heard a strangled yelp and something metal clattering to the floor. Shiro's eyes snapped open, he growled, tightening his fingers around the throat he had in his grasp.  
  
It took his mind too long to catch up but when it did his eyes widened in surprise. It was a boy. A human boy, face twisted in pain and fingers scrabbling at Shiro's metal wrist. Shiro released him, causing him to drop to the floor with a thud, he heard the boy retch and cough, desperately trying to regain his breath, “Sorry...I'm-here...is there anything-”  
  
When Shiro reached for him the boy slapped his hand away, “Don't.” He gasped, remaining on all fours beside Shiro's prison bed. He rubbed at his throat, wincing and looking up through a fall of pitch black hair, “I'm fine. I'm just here to...tend to your wounds...” He rasped.  
  
“Oh...Oh I'm sorry.” Shiro moved back as the boy got to his knees, he noted he was dressed in crimson silk as dark as blood. It rustled as he moved, robes falling open slightly to reveal a thin chest.   
  
“His imperial majesty ordered me personally to take care of you, Champion.” The boy finally got to his feet, fixing Shiro with a sullen sort of glare, “Just...let me do job, ok?”  
  
“Who...who are you?”  
  
The boy eyed him suspiciously, distrust obvious in his scowl, “They call me Yorak.”  
  
“But...Yorak's a Galran name,” Shiro frowned, “And you're-”  
  
“I _am_ Galra!” Yorak hissed, hands clenching into fists, “Enough with the questions,” He bent and picked up a silver tray and then all the medical equipment on it.   
  
“Why'd the Emperor send someone personally to see to me? Usually I get stuck with Haggar's priests.”  
  
Yorak winced, as if mentioning those names scared him, “I dunno. Take it up with him, Champion.” He dropped to his knees and picked up a cotton ball soaked in some sort of antiseptic.  
  
Shiro watched him, curiosity burning in his gaze as Yorak cleaned his wounds, he was young and skinny and very pretty. Shiro hadn't seen a human since he'd saved Matt's life, he hadn't realised just how much he'd missed his own race. He winced when Yorak pressed a little too hard on a nasty cut above his eye, “Stop staring, it's creeping me out.” He muttered, frowning while he worked.  
  
“How old are you, Yorak?”  
The boy gave him a flat look, “What's it to you?”  
  
“Well, since I'm pretty beat up I thought it'd be nice to have someone to talk to.”  
  
“Talk to the wall.”  
  
Shiro smiled, “My name's Takashi Shirogane, not Champion.”  
  
Yorak rolled his eyes but didn't deign to respond. He worked in silence until he picked up some bandages and started to wrap the wounds, “Where...where are you from? What quadrant?” He asked finally, looking up into Shiro's face. His fingers stilled on the bandage.  
  
“I don't know. I'm from a planet in the Milky Way galaxy called Earth.”  
  
“Terran?” Yorak's weird purple eyes glistened, “I...”  
  
“Hey, finish up in there!”  
  
Yorak flinched like he'd been smacked before swallowing back his questions and tying off the bandage, he rose steadily and bowed his head, “My father called me Keith,” He whispered under his breath, before he turned on his heel and knocked firmly on the door.  
  
Shiro watched him go, mouthing the name; Keith.  
  
Shiro didn't see Keith again until weeks later. It was another hard fight but this time Shiro had come away with less wounds, the fighting was getting easier and he wasn't sure he liked that. He sat on his bed, rolling his shoulders with a wince when the door suddenly opened and the boy in red was pushed through. He fell to his knees and sat there, hands on the floor as a guard loomed up behind him. Shiro frowned, uncertain what this was about.  
  
“Tend to his wounds, Half-breed.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Keith replied, keeping his head low as the guard looked in Shiro's direction.  
  
“The Emperor is doing you a great honour in giving you his personal slave, treat him well, Champion.”   
  
Shiro blinked when the doors closed, leaving him alone with Keith, “Keith?”  
  
The boy looked up at him, revealing his pretty, amethyst eyes, “You shouldn't call me that. I told you; I'm Yorak.” He insisted quietly, slowly rising, “I'm here to treat your wounds again, Champion.”  
  
“And I told you not to call me that,” Shiro replied, smiling.  
  
“Fine. Takashi Shirogane.”  
  
“Just...just Shiro's fine.” Shiro assured him as he moved closer.  
  
“Ok. Shiro.” Keith rolled the name around his tongue, a small smile flirting at the corners of his mouth, “It's nice.”  
  
“Thanks,” Shiro looked at him, noticing for the first time that he wore jewellery. A gold chain dangled from his neck, a tiny tear-drop pendant flashing in the low light of the cell. Thin bangles tinkled as he moved his hands to inspect Shiro's latest wounds, “So...what is it you actually do for the emperor?”  
  
Keith shrugged, “There's a lot he needs me to attend to. Mostly it's just grunt work, I carry messages, I carry his wine at dinner and warm his bed. The usual stuff.”  
  
“You...” Shiro's voice died in his throat as he looked at Keith, he wasn't entirely sure he'd heard that right, “You warm...his bed? _Zarkon's_ bed?”  
  
Keith frowned, “What, you think I'm too soft?! I can take more punishment than most of the others! I'm his favourite!” He drew himself up as if being a royal whore was something to be proud of.  
  
“Keith...”  
  
“Yorak.” Keith snapped, “Now hold still, this cut looks nasty,”  
  
Shiro held still, feeling how soft Keith's finger tips were. No callouses, he'd never so much as held a sword in his life. He was no warrior, despite the fact that he had the pride of one, “I'm...sorry if I offended you. You see, where I'm from there are no slaves...it takes a lot to get used to.”  
  
Keith paused, staring at the wound on Shiro's shoulder, “Is it...is it really that way? On earth I mean. I...I don't remember. I was taken so young.” He paused, hesitating, “They killed my dad.” He whispered, frowning, “My mother, she was Galra. They followed her trail after she left me with dad and found us instead. They killed dad and took me with them.”  
  
“How...how old were you?” Shiro asked, his voice equally as soft as Keith looked up and met his eyes.  
  
“Five, I think. I've been here ever since. They trained me, gave me clothes and food. I owe Emperor Zarkon everything, he was merciful.”  
  
Shiro winced but managed to pass it off as pain as Keith finally finished patching him up. He watched the boy stand and gather up his things, “Thanks...” He said, watching Keith turn and frown at him in confusion.  
  
“You don't thank a slave, idiot.” He flashed Shiro a tiny smile before knocking on the door again.  
  
XXX  
  
“Yorak, take this missive to Sendak.”  
  
Keith knelt at the Emperor's feet, head bowed but when he was addressed he lifted his head and took the tiny electronic file from Zarkon's hand, “Yes, your majesty,” He said and rose, turning to the door. He felt the emperor's empty eyes on his back as he went, ignoring the crawling sensation that stole across his flesh. He clutched the item in his hand and strode purposefully down the corridor from Zarkon's private quarters, most other personnel ignored him. They were used to seeing Zarkon's little red-clad slave running around and knew that when he was out of Zarkon's quarters he was following orders. It took him very little time to reach Sendak's quarters, he reached out and knocked several times on the solid metal door. He paused and waited, when no one answered he frowned and pressed his ear to the door. He thought he heard a slap and a grunt before footsteps drew closer, Keith jerked back as they opened to reveal the massive form of Sendak.   
  
“What are you doing, disturbing me?”  
  
Keith bowed his head, lifting the tiny chip with one hand, “Zarkon wishes you to look through this. It's information his spies have gathered on the whereabouts of the blue lion.”  
  
Sendak paused before sighing heavily, he snatched up the chip and stepped aside, “You may come in and wait for me to respond.”   
  
Keith bowed before stepping inside, the rooms were sparse with a single hard bed and desk and little else. Sendak was a military man through and through, his dedication to the Empire and Zarkon was unparalleled. Keith let his eyes roam until he finally spotted a figure tied to the wall, it took him a moment to recognise the bruised face of the Champion. Sendak went to his desk and brought up a holographic display, Keith ignored him in favour of moving to the chained man. He knelt and peered up into his bloodied face.  
  
“Leave him. He is of no concern to you, slave.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Keith agreed, “But he's hurt. Zarkon won't want his favourite champion being rendered useless in his next match.”  
  
Sendak turned to him with a fierce, yellow glare, “He belongs to me, slave. I do with him what I will.”  
  
“Of course, sir,” Keith bowed lower, hands pressed against the floor, “I was just concerned for his majesty's mood. The arena is his favoured hobby, after all.”  
  
“Fine. Tend to his wounds while you wait, I will send for Haggar's minions.”  
  
Keith nodded and turned his attention back to Shiro, he was pale, arms limp above his head. Behind him Sendak read the missive from one the Galra's fleets stationed on the very edge of the empire. He put a hand on Shiro's face, turning his head to the light, “Shiro?” He whispered, causing the man's eyes to crinkle and flicker before he forced them open.  
  
“Keith?”  
  
“Yorak,” Keith reminded him, “You're in pretty bad shape,”  
  
“Yeah,” Shiro smiled, revealing blood stained teeth, “What...what're you doing here?”  
  
“I was sent to Sendak with a message from Zarkon,” Keith assured him, “Let's get you fixed up before Hagar's priests get here.”  
  
Shiro coughed, wincing as hot pain flared down his side, “Reckon he broke some ribs,” He gasped.  
  
“Hm,” Keith eyed him for a while, taking in his strong jaw and broad shoulders, “You know, it'd hurt less if you didn't fight it.” He whispered under his breath, moving closer so Shiro could hear him, “The more you fight the more pleasure Sendak gets from it.”  
  
Shiro blinked slowly at him, shivering a little in the cool air, Keith's body was close enough he could feel his heat, “I'd never just give in,” He whispered back, feeling Keith look at him, “If I did...it'd mean i'd lost all hope of ever escaping.”  
  
“Escape?” Keith snorted, untying his restraints with deft fingers, “That's a fools dream, Shiro,”  
  
“Maybe...but if I just give up...I may as well die here...” Shiro panted, wincing as his arms were finally released.  
  
Keith frowned as he inspected Shiro's cuts and bruises before he turned and looked around the room, “I don't have any medical supplies, I can't do much.”  
  
“Just this is...enough...” Shiro smiled, a bloodied grimace that made something inside Keith's chest twist painfully.  
  
“Slave!”  
  
Keith turned to Sendak who was watching them with a glare, “Yes sir?”  
  
“Take this down to the men in Control, they'll know what to do.”  
  
Keith bowed, “Vrepit sa.”  
  
Sendak nodded and watched as Keith rose and moved to the door, Keith glanced back to see Sendak rise and stand over Shiro's trembling form. His shadow engulfed him and Keith had to force his gaze away and leave quickly.  
  
Shiro lay on the poor excuse for a bed they'd given him, his body aching, his mind scrambled by drugs and pain. His lungs burned from lack of air and his throat felt torn from his own screams. His entire right side throbbed. He groaned, turning his head to look and what he saw made him sick. His stomach churned as flashes of memory sent his mind reeling. The last fight had been hard, he'd almost been killed but somehow he'd dragged up the strength to win. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand to rub at his aching eyes. He could remember the gush of blood pouring over his hands, the desperate scream of his opponent who had only fought because he was too scared to die. Shiro shuddered, his stomach curling unpleasantly. Bile rose up his throat, burning a path as it went. He rolled onto his left side and vomited over the side of the bed. When he could breathe again he gasped, falling back as sweat slid down the side of his face. He stared across the empty room, wondering what new tortures they'd think of next.  
  
A while later the doors opened to reveal Sendak, Shiro forced himself upright as the huge creature stepped into the room. Behind him came Zarkon's small slave. Keith's eyes flicked over him, a small frown creasing his brows before Sendak grabbed Shiro's face in one viciously taloned hand. Shiro was forced to look up at him but he fixed a defiant glare on his face, “You earned me a lot of GAC today, slave,” Sendak smirked, “The Emperor has summoned you,” Shiro was released and Sendak turned to Keith, “Make sure he's well enough to walk,”  
  
“Yes sir,” Keith bowed as Sendak walked away, leaving them alone, “Your fight-” Keith cut himself off, eyes moving away and a small flush staining his cheeks, “I saw it. I was...in the Emperor's box. You were amazing.” He gave Shiro a wide-eyed look that resembled awe, “That weak little Puigian didn't stand a chance!” Keith moved closer, eyes sparkling eagerly, “If I was allowed to fight too I'd ask you to teach me.”  
  
“What I did...that wasn't a fight. That was...murder...” Shiro winced, his voice coming out rough, it hurt to speak but he didn't like the bloodthirsty gleam in Keith's pretty eyes.  
“You saved him a more painful fate at the hands of the witch,” Keith said, tilting his head and eyeing Shiro curiously, “Do you even know why he was in the arena?”  
  
“No. It doesn't matter why, he didn't...didn't deserve that.”  
  
Keith knelt at Shiro's side, looking up at him, “If I had your strength, maybe I wouldn't have to be where I am now. Maybe...maybe they'd all take me more seriously.”  
  
“I don't know what they teach you here but on earth strength isn't everything. We're taught that all life is equal, that we're all deserving of respect. Back on earth, you could be or do anything you want.”  
  
Keith's eyes lit up, “Even...even a pilot?” He whispered, almost breathless as he leaned closer. His look of desperation made a pit of something cold and heavy sit in Shiro's stomach, “I asked Zarkon once, if he'd let me fly a ship but he laughed at me. Said that I'm a half-breed and we don't make good warriors...but Lotor...that's Prince Lotor, he has all these half-breed generals. But...Zarkon sent him away after he defied him, so...I never got to ask.” Keith's eyes dropped to his hands as he clasped them in his lap.  
  
“Hey,” Keith looked up and Shiro smiled weakly at him, “If I find a way to escape, I'll take you with me.”  
  
Keith's eyes widened, he shook his head violently, “No! Don't talk like that, it's dangerous! If Sendak finds out what you just said he'll...well, I'd rather not find out. Shiro, there is no escape. We're stuck here for good...just...just accept your fate.” Keith rose slowly and reached inside his robes, “Here, drink this. It'll give you enough energy to meet with the Emperor.” He handed Shiro a small bottle of liquid, “It's a stimulant. It won't hurt you.”  
  
Shiro unscrewed the bottle while Keith set up some cleaning fluid, he sniffed at the bottle and winced. It smelt strong.  
  
“Don't you trust me?” Keith asked, halting his movements and arching an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, you may be half human but you _do_ work for Zarkon.”  
  
Keith smiled, “Smart, guess you can't really trust me. But if you don't drink it you won't be able to stand for long enough to get to Zarkon's throne room,” Shiro sighed and downed the bottle, it tasted like rotting fish and he retched violently. Keith laughed, a soft little sound that made Shiro look up at him in wonder. He watched as Keith placed a stack of dark clothes on the bed, “They want you properly presented. You'll be meeting Zarkon's most trusted generals,”  
  
“So, they're showing me off?”  
  
Keith nodded, “Yeah. All you have to do is stand there and let them talk around you.”   
  
Shiro let out a slow breath and reached for the ragged hem of his shirt, he stripped it off, wincing when pain lanced down his side. He dropped it to the side and revealed Keith who was eyeing his body with a strange, indecipherable expression. Shiro chose not to comment as Keith handed him a damp wash cloth and bowl of water. Shiro washed as much blood and dirt away as possible, stripping off his trousers. He looked over at Keith and saw him watching, a dark tinge to his cheeks and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Shiro almost laughed but didn't want to embarrass him. When Shiro was clean Keith helped him put on the plain black body suit all prisoners wore. It clung to him like a second skin, he could feel Keith's hands as he smoothed it down over his chest and arms. Shiro shuddered at the touch, it was hard not to ask him to keep doing it. Shiro hadn't had a kind touch in months, he didn't even know how long he'd been a prisoner. Keith was the first person to show him any sign of kindness and his body wanted more, he wanted to wrap Keith up in his arms and hold him close. Shiro banished those thoughts and focussed on putting on the simple shirt over the top of his suit.   
  
Keith's fingers lingered for longer than usual as he smoothed the shirt down, his breathing was a little rapid but he managed to force his hands back down by sides and admire Shiro from a distance. He was tall and strong and everything Keith had always wanted to be, he swallowed hard and looked away, “They're expecting us,” He said hoarsely, moving to the door and knocking to be let out.  
  
Sendak appeared once again, eyes landing on Shiro straight away. He smirked, “You're looking better, champion. Come, the emperor awaits.”  
  
Sendak led them down a well-lit hallway littered with sentries, Shiro tried to keep track of where they were going but Sendak had his hands cuffed together and a chain held in his fist, occasionally he yanked and forced Shiro to stumble. Keith walked beside him, glancing at him occasionally but his eyes would quickly dart away again.   
  
Finally, after a confusing trek through endless halls, they reached a massive door inscribed with the Galra insignia. Keith stepped forward and activated a panel with his hand, Shiro's eyes widened when he realised that Keith could use Galra tech. He hadn't had the chance to test if his own metal hand could but it was useful to know that if it didn't, someone could. Keith stepped through the doors and Shiro watched him walk to the centre of a huge hall-like room. He went to the red carpet and dropped to his knees, head bowed almost to the floor, “Your majesty, the champion awaits.”  
  
“Bring him forth,” Came the ringing reply, the voice deep and commanding. Shiro's chain was pulled roughly and he was forced to follow Sendak into the throne room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains rape. Be warned. Also, forced alcohol consumption and non-con touching. Humiliation and forced nudity.

Shiro was pulled roughly into the centre of the room to find a long table set up before the throne. Officers sat according to rank down either side while the Emperor himself loomed over it all from atop his throne. One side of the room was taken up by a massive window that looked out onto the stars. Shiro saw Keith rise from his prone position and move to the Emperor's side, once there he knelt and fixed his eyes on the floor. Zarkon was large, even for a Galra, his strange golden gaze found Shiro and he looked him slowly up and down.  
  
“So, this is the champion.” He said, his voice low with a strange, growling undertone, “I have watched your fights and you intrigue me,”  
  
Shiro clenched his jaw shut, he wasn't sure what this about and had no desire to make his situation any worse.  
  
“Your silence does you credit, Champion. Although you cannot hide the anger in your eyes,” Zarkon lifted a clawed hand and Keith rose to his feet, eyes low as he went to the table and picked up a decanter full of dark red liquid. It shimmered in the artificial light as he brought it to the Emperor and re-filled his cup, “Sendak, do join us.”   
  
Sendak shifted, he was stood uncomfortably close behind Shiro. He could feel the Galra's heat through the thin clothes he wore. It brought back unwanted memories of claws digging deep into the flesh of his hips. He swallowed back bile as Sendak pulled the chain taught and tied it to a nearby railing, as if he were some dog. Then he walked past, fingers trailing over Shiro's side in a movement that was blatantly possessive. Shiro kept himself very still, every muscle in his body tense and aching.  
  
After Sendak was settled in his seat some nearby doors opened to reveal some sentries pushing a hovering table. On it was an assortment of food and drink, they brought it to the table and started to serve. The commanders began chatting lightly, occasional laughter ringing out through the room. Zarkon presided over it all, sipping from his glass while Keith sat at his feet. Shiro watched the young slave, wondering again just how old he was. He was at least a head shorter than Shiro was, tiny compared to the huge Galra around him. He didn't understand how one so small could handle sharing a bed with a creature as large as Zarkon. He looked so thin and delicate, Shiro wondered if his galra blood made his bones denser or something. Keith's eerie purple gaze lifted from the floor and met Shiro's, there was curiosity there and something warmer. Shiro wanted to offer a smile but his situation was precarious, he wasn't sure what exactly it was he was supposed to do here while everyone dined so he kept his expression neutral.  
  
The scents of food filled the hall, Shiro's stomach growled and his mouth began to water. He watched hungrily as the Galra officers handed each other platters of strangely coloured meat and vegetables. They laughed and poured each other drinks, talking about inane gossip and minor skirmishes. One officer, however, watched him. He was slender, sat beside Sendak who was absorbed in conversation with someone across from him. His dark purple hair resembled ears as it stuck up on either side of his head, Shiro thought they probably were furry ears from what little he'd seen close up. The Galra had piercing yellow eyes which narrowed a little at him before someone dragged his attention away. Shiro let out a slow breath of air, he didn't like being put under such intense scrutiny.   
  
As the food was devoured people began calling for more drink, Keith was sent up and down the table, pouring as he went. The tasks seemed second nature to him, even when someone would get overly handsy. Zarkon made no comments when someone slid a hand down Keith's back, caressing his ass or when another person 'accidentally' spilled their drink over Keith's front. It made the silk cling to him, outlining every curve of his body. Keith ignored them, allowing them to manhandle him, eyes distant as if he'd gone somewhere far, far away. The only one who seemed uninterested in touching Keith was the one who had been watching Shiro, he kept his eyes on his plate, hardly drinking at all. Shiro wondered about him briefly before someone called for Sendak to show off his Champion. Shiro felt something inside him go cold, his eyes widened as Sendak smirked and leaned back.  
  
“If the Emperor wishes to inspect him up close, then I have no qualms with that.”  
  
“Yorak?”  
  
Keith lifted his head, blinking rapidly as he came back to himself, “Yes sire?”  
  
“Bring the champion here.”  
  
Keith bowed low and moved towards Shiro with a strange, cat-like grace, he went to his chains and unwrapped them from where they were tied before tugging them gently forward. Shiro tried to make eye contact but Keith kept his gaze away. Shiro had little choice but to follow as Keith led him to the head of the table, just below the throne. Zarkon looked down on him, his expression unreadable.   
“Remove his restraints,” Zarkon ordered, causing eyes to flick from Zarkon to Shiro in confusion.  
  
“But sire...is it worth riskin-”  
  
“I will decide if there is a risk, Throk.”  
  
Keith unbound Shiro's hands and let the chain fall to the floor, he glanced up at him briefly before stepping back and silently waiting for more orders.  
  
“Your strength in the arena is impressive, champion.” Zarkon said, he looked down at him and his empty eyes gave Shiro chills, “We have not had much contact with your primitive race, other than this one,” He waved a hand towards Keith, “We have not had much interest. We thought your race weak but now I see that perhaps we were wrong.”  
  
Shiro's spine stiffened, his eyes locked onto Zarkon as he wondered what this all meant. If his being captured led the Galra to take an interest in Earth he would have to escape and warn them. Earth didn't have the technology to fight off a Galra invasion. The entire planet would be enslaved.   
  
“Your face is rather expressive, a trait your entire race must share. Yorak's eyes can express all his emotions without him ever needing to utter a word,” Zarkon reached down and pet Keith's hair, Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Shiro felt sick.   
  
“I'm curious, sire...” One of the commanders began hesitantly, his yellow eyes glowing. Zarkon nodded his head, giving him permission to continue, “These humans...they're so soft looking, are they hairless all over except their heads?” Several people chuckled, glancing at Shiro eagerly, “We've all seen Yorak's pitiful form but perhaps his mixed blood has made him different?”  
  
Keith flinched when his name was mentioned but kept his eyes glued to the floor, as if staring at it hard enough would make it swallow him whole. Shiro shifted, his own discomfort obvious in his stiff shoulders.  
  
“What are you suggesting, Dirak?” Sendak asked, “Of course they have some hair. A fine, almost invisible hair except for their legs, underarms and pubic area.”   
  
Shiro took a breath, eyes glued to the wall, he tried to ignore it. The weight of Sendak's awful glowing eyes made his stomach do somersaults. It was worse than being thrown into the pit, fighting the most scary monsters the Galra could capture.   
  
“Get him to remove his clothes, Sendak. Perhaps that will sate Dirak's curiosity.” Another suggested with a crude chuckle.  
  
Sendak grinned, revealing sharp teeth, “Well, champion? Why not remove your clothes for poor Dirak so he may study your anatomy. Perhaps we can compare you to his majesty's pet.” Shiro frowned but refused to move, “Yorak? Remove the champions clothes. Perhaps it will teach him some humility.” Sendak ordered.  
  
Keith didn't immediately respond, instead he looked up at Zarkon for the final word. It was subtle but Shiro knew Keith was making a silent point; he didn't belong to Sendak. Zarkon shrugged and waved a careless hand, “Do it, if it entertains my men for a short while.”  
  
Keith rose slowly and made his way to stand before Shiro, he didn't look him in the eye as he reached for Shiro's shirt. Shiro stepped back, grabbing Keith's wrists in a bruising grip. Keith didn't even flinch, he simply stood there.   
  
“ _Slave_ ,” Sendak's warning growl silenced a few nearby laughs.  
  
Shiro's heart sped up as Keith twisted his wrists out of his hands, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to try and pull it up over Shiro's head. Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back, “No.” He said firmly, rattled and slightly panicked by this new turn of events.   
  
Silence descended and Keith backed away, eyes wide. Zarkon seemed uninterested in it all, he sat in his throne and drank. Sendak rose, his chair scraping across the floor as he strode around it and came up behind Shiro. His shadow loomed large before him, his breath quickened as he felt the prick of cold metal at the base of his neck. He swallowed, his eyes finding Keith who watched with a strange look on his face. Shiro had felt Sendak's knife enough times to recognise it's sting, he dragged the blade down, not deep enough to do more than draw blood but enough to rip through two layers of fabric. Shiro's cheeks flushed even as he winced at the sting, he knew he'd have a line of red where he'd felt Sendak's blade kiss his skin. The clothes he wore sagged open at the back, right down to the base of his spine. His immediate reaction was to huddle up, hide himself from view but before he could he felt Sendak's hands grab at the fabric and tear it off. The sound of shredded cloth seemed to echo in his head long after it'd been done, Shiro stood stiff and still as cold air nipped at his exposed skin. He reached in front of himself and covered his genitals.   
  
Several more officers rose from their chairs, they moved forward warily, their yellow eyes glowing curiously, “He's broader than Yorak,” One pointed out, glancing back at the silent slave, “A different skin tone too.”   
  
Shiro flinched when someone reached out to touch him, he bared his teeth in a snarl and caused the commander to jerk back like he'd been about to bite him. Shiro's face burned with humiliation, despite his best efforts to remain stoic. He twitched when he was touched, hating the feel of sharp claws against his skin. He could smell them they were so close, a slight scent that reminded him of cloves. He tried to breathe through his mouth and stare at a blank wall but it didn't block out the laughter and constant touching. They pinched his skin, they touched his hair, they cooed over his musculature.   
  
“Come, let us have a true comparison. Yorak, here.”  
  
Keith moved forward, his footsteps silent and his gaze distant. When he was close he finally met Shiro's eyes, Shiro could almost hear his message; 'don't give them the pleasure of seeing your fear'. He looked away again when he was ordered to strip, he looked back to Zarkon who nodded his consent. It seemed Keith didn't do anything not approved by his master. That thought made Shiro hot with anger. Keith removed his thin silk robes, letting them fall to his feet. His face was blank, he seemed unconcerned with the idea of baring himself for all eyes to see. Shiro realised that he had done a lot worse. He watched as Keith revealed his chest, it was well toned despite his thin appearance. Shiro suspected he didn't get as much to eat as he probably should.   
  
“Now that is how a true slave should act,” Sendak hissed into Shiro's ear, hot breath brushing the shorn hair beside it, “He acts without question. Perhaps some more lashes will make you fall in line?”  
  
Shiro said nothing, feeling the prick of talons against the back of his neck. He held himself still, hands clenching in his lap as he tried to hide his most intimate parts.   
  
Keith had no qualms about stripping everything off, he didn't cover himself and nor did he seem ashamed. He simply let his clothes fall to the ground and stood still.  
  
Shiro had to admire his long, strong legs. It was obvious he worked out but he didn't use his strength to fight. It was likely Zarkon who made him keep up his body like that.   
  
The Galra inspected Keith now, lifting his arms out to his sides and pinching at his skin. Keith looked bored. When he was turned around Shiro's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened as he saw long, jagged scars scattering Keith's back. Lash marks. Cruel and vicious ones that must have left Keith unconscious with pain. On his right shoulder blade was a brand, the Galran symbol burned deep into Keith's flesh. Shiro swallowed back the urge to be sick. The wounds had healed well enough and Keith didn't look as if he had any recent injuries.

“Yorak is thinner,” A commander noted, eyeing the slave before returning his eyes back to Shiro, “This one has more muscle.”  
  
“Didn't you say he was military, Sendak?”  
  
“Yes, all the human's we took from that system were military. One was old, the youngest was injured by the champion.”  
  
“Hm,” One commander pried Shiro's hands from his genitals, she inspected him with a little too much interest, “Strange,” She muttered but when she reached out to grab him Sendak yanked him back by the back of his neck. She pouted, “Why won't you share, Sendak?”  
  
“Because he's mine,” Sendak snapped, glaring at her. The woman's eyes narrowed but she didn't refute his claim.  
  
Keith watched Shiro, it was odd seeing a human after so many years surrounded by Galra. They were very similar in many respects but as different from each other as the Galra were. He was fascinated, he wondered what other similarities they had. He wondered if Shiro had a mate back on Earth, someone who missed him. The thought made him feel a twinge of something, he didn't want to explore that feeling so he pushed it aside.  
  
“Yorak,”  
  
The Emperor's voice silenced the room, all eyes moved to him. He lifted a hand and beckoned, Keith obeyed and moved to sit at Zarkon's feet. One large hand found his hair and curled into it, Keith's head was yanked backwards. Zarkon pushed fingers into his mouth, forcing his mouth open. Keith closed his eyes with a small wince as Zarkon lifted the remnants of his wine and poured the rest down Keith's throat. Keith choked and shuddered, swallowing what he could as he was released. He gasped, eyes watering as everyone returned to their inspection of Shiro. Keith wiped the back of his wrist across his mouth as Zarkon went back to petting his hair, the sour liquid was strong, enough to help get a full grown Galra drunk he knew that later he would hardly be able to walk unaided. He sat still, closing his eyes as he let Zarkon pet him and listened to Shiro's heavy breathing barely masked by the mutters of the commanders.   
  
Finally the group of Galra grew bored of Shiro, they each drifted back to their places and started drinking again. Shiro was left to stand in the cold room, naked and vulnerable in a way he had never felt before. Keith wore nudity like armour, he was oddly calm and collected. A part of Shiro understood that his quietness and calm outer demeanour were little more than a shield. The scars on his body were an obvious sign that he wasn't always so obedient. Shiro wondered what Keith's limits were, what would push him far enough to earn those lashes? He shivered at the thought and the cold that seeped into his bones. His feet began to ache and he wondered how much time had passed. He was glad that he was no longer the centre of attention but guilty because now they had turned to Keith again. He continued to serve wine, remaining naked since no one had ordered him to get dressed again. His clothes still sat in a sad little pile on the floor before Shiro. Someone smacked Keith's ass, causing him to almost drop the decanter he caught it in time before it spilled onto someone else.  
  
“Careful,” Zarkon's voice boomed, making Keith's head fall low.  
  
He refilled cups, walking around the table slowly while he was groped and laughed at. He offered smiles when they were expected but there was something off about them, something a little dark and vicious that made the hairs on the back of Shiro's neck stand on end. For all Keith's resemblance to a human it would be a mistake to forget that he was also Galra. Shiro continued to watch as the evening wound down, he noted the way Keith moved. He was deliberate in every movement he made, his steps light and quick. He moved like he'd had some combat training, but that didn't fit with what he'd said to Shiro about not being allowed to own a weapon. It was an odd contrast. Occasionally he swore Keith met the eyes of the officer called Thace. Their glances weren't over-long or particularly note worthy but he was the only Galra that Keith made eye contact with. It was strange and Shiro put the information away to consider later.  
  
Finally the officers began to rise, bidding good evening to their Emperor before leaving. Zarkon watched them all leave one by one while Keith lay sprawled on the steps at his feet like a kitten. Shiro hoped he was ok, he had been wobbling towards the end, his words slurred and movements much less graceful. He thought it was the wine Zarkon and others had forced him to drink. He looked asleep where he lay, someone had covered him with his robes while Shiro hadn't been watching. He looked peaceful, relaxed. Shiro would have smiled if Sendak hadn't slapped him back in irons. He had no clothes and he flushed at the thought of being forced to walk the halls naked with no way to cover himself.   
  
“Sendak,” Zarkon said, halting them before they reached the door, “Report to me on your findings in the matter of the blue lion,”  
  
“Vrepit Sa.” Sendak saluted, hand on chest and bowed before tugging Shiro through the doors.  
  
Keith yawned and stretched, blinking when Zarkon rose to his feet and stepped over him. He pushed himself upright as the world swayed and spun around him, “Sire?” He asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

“You are to attend me in my quarters tonight, Yorak.”

“Yes sire,” Keith scrambled to his feet, his robes falling from him and onto the floor. He picked them up and slipped them back on before running to catch up to his Emperor.   
  
Shiro was taken back to Sendak's rooms. The doors hissed open and he tried to squash the rush of terror that threatened to wipe all sense from him. He grit his teeth, baring them helplessly as Sendak grabbed a handful of the longer hair on top of his head. His head was yanked backwards at a painful angle, his eyes slammed shut and he swallowed back a whimper of pain, “You were very popular this evening,” Sendak whispered into the back of his neck, fur brushing against sensitive skin, “The Emperor's pretty little slave seemed particularly interested in you. I saw the desire in his eyes...perhaps I should have asked Zarkon to let me have him for an evening.”   
  
Shiro shuddered and pressed his lips together in a tight line, the temptation to make a sound was almost too strong as he was pushed forward onto the rock hard bed. His chest hit the mattress and he sucked in a desperate breath. Claws raked down his spine, gouging at the knife wound from earlier. Shiro's body jerked as fire raced across his skin, he bit down on his tongue accidentally and tasted blood when those taloned fingers dipped between his ass cheeks. He grunted, eyes snapping shut and body tense and trembling, Sendak leaned over him, one hand pressed hard against the back of his neck; “You looked too much at that disgusting half-breed whore,” He hissed, teeth scraping Shiro's ear, “It takes time to train a slave as good as him, time and pain. Two things we have in abundance,”   
  
Shiro almost bit clean through his tongue when claws breached his body, a split second later and he let slip a cry. Sendak's laughter haunted him even as he tried to fight, struggling against the massive weight above him. All ability to think was lost to him, he thrashed and cursed and kicked and bit but it only spurred Sendak on. All Shiro's strength and military talent got him nowhere as he was pinned down and violated. He grew tired rapidly, lack of proper food that day left him weak and trembling on the bed while Sendak held him down. Shiro's gasps and grunts filled the room, his fingers found the sheets and he gripped them tight enough that his knuckles turned white.   
  
When he went limp Sendak finally moaned, his grip relaxing slightly on Shiro's neck. He ran claws up his sides, sending a wave of nausea sweeping through Shiro's stomach. The urge to vomit was strong but he had nothing in his stomach. It was likely a deliberate ploy from Sendak, render him weak enough to give in. The fight was ripped out of him and he lay there, trying to pretend it wasn't happening. He failed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rare for me to get two chapters out so fast, so don't expect it to happen all the time. I hope you enjoy and thank you to all who have commented so far.

  
Shiro woke with his arms chained awkwardly above his head, he was naked and the room was cold. He blinked sluggishly, body bruised and aching as his eyes took a moment to focus. It was dark in the room, deep purple shadows shifted across the walls and the only light came from a small lamp on Sendak's desk. He sat before it, a screen open to reveal Zarkon's face. Shiro squinted, the image taking a moment to come into focus.   
  
“Sendak, what have you found?” Zarkon's deep voice echoed through the quiet room, Shiro tilted his head to get a full view of the screen. Zarkon lounged on a massive circular bed scattered with crimson cushions. He was naked, his huge chest bare and covered in flecks of white fur mixed in with the purple. Shiro could make out Keith sprawled inelegantly in Zarkon's lap, his face flushed a delicate pink and his eyes hazy. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted as he sucked in desperate breaths. His legs were spread open, Zarkon's hands resting on the inside of his thighs, his cock strained against a golden ring wrapped firmly around the base. Shiro shifted, uncomfortable with the erotic scene. He looked away and frowned at a wall, hands curling into fists.   
  
“The rumours have been confirmed, your majesty. The blue lion is somewhere on earth.”  
  
Shiro's gaze snapped back to Sendak, eyes wide. Keith shifted and moaned, lost in his own pleasure and what Shiro was certain were drugs. A pipe lay on a nearby table, what it was filled with was anyone's guess. Shiro shivered, muscles tensing as he tested his restraints.  
  
“I see,” Zarkon stroked a hand through Keith's dark pubic hair, causing his head to fall back against Zarkon's shoulder, “What do we know of the humans?”  
  
“Their technology will stand no chance against any Galran invasion, sire.” Sendak said firmly, “It will be easy to sweep in and take the lion.”  
  
“We would be remiss if we underestimate them, Sendak.” Zarkon warned, giving Keith's cock a slow, lazy stroke. His hand made him look even smaller in comparison. Keith whined, arching into the touch. He still wore his red robes but they fell open to reveal his bare chest, a few scars revealed on his stomach and hips but they looked like scratches. His toes curled, eyes fluttering shut as he turned his head and buried his face in Zarkon's body.  
  
Shiro's body flushed with heat, embarrassment and something else...something he had no desire to look into further. He forced his eyes away, closing them firmly but it didn't shut out the sounds. He heard a thump and a groan, an uncomfortable wet sound and then Keith's soft voice, begging. Shiro cracked one eye open, fearing what he'd see but unable to help himself. Keith had been forced forward onto hands and knees, Zarkon looming up behind him. Shiro knew that Galra were...anatomically different, his experience with Sendak had taught him that. What he hadn't expected was to ever be confronted by the emperor's cock. It was the same shade of purple as the rest of him, the base surrounded by soft fur, the tip was wider than a human's and strangely pointed like the head of an arrow. It was longer and covered in small bumps and ridges. Shiro winced as Zarkon held Keith down by the back of his neck and pushed into his body. He could only hope that the Galra used some kind of lubrication, the idea of taking that dry made him wince in sympathy. Sendak wasn't usually too worried about making Shiro bleed but Sendak wasn't quite the size of Zarkon.  
  
Zarkon discussed plans with Sendak, all while fucking Keith into the mattress. Shiro was sure things like this must have happened a lot, the way Sendak didn't even flinch when Keith gasped or moaned was a big tell. He wondered how often Zarkon showed off his little slave to his subordinates, maybe it was a status thing. Shiro licked his dry lips, tasting blood when he did so. He shifted, the sounds awaking something shameful inside him. He tried to push it away, ignore the obvious sounds of sex as Keith's voice rose. He was hot now, too hot despite the cool air of the room. His cock was twitching in interest and he tried desperately to keep it down. Something in the way Shiro breathed must have changed because Sendak's ears twitched and he slowly turned around, yellow eyes pinned Shiro to the bed.  
  
“Hm, so you like watching the little slave, do you?” He growled, teeth peeking from beneath his top lip.  
  
Sendak prowled closer, eyes glowing in the gloom as he approached the bed. He looked down Shiro's body, he had been stretched out to the best advantage and his muscles tensed under Sendak's gaze. His eyes fell on Shiro's cock, half-hard from all the sounds trickling through the speakers. Keith groaned heavily but Shiro couldn't see him at all as Sendak took up all his attention. He felt his cock twitch, a betrayal. He swallowed, turning away with a frown, hiding from his torturer.   
  
“How strange, nothing I did to you could make you hard.” Sendak mused, “Only your kind can do it, it seems.” He knelt on the bed, reaching out to curl his fingers around Shiro's cock. Shiro bit back a gasp but his hips jerked against his will.  
  
“No.” Shiro gasped, head falling back against the single, flat pillow. His mind flashed back to the last time someone had touched him in such an intimate way. It had been in a darkened bedroom back at the Garrison, they were both drunk and the sex was rough and unemotional. It was the last time he and Adam had fucked. Shiro bit down hard on his lower lip, forcing back words that wanted to spill out, Sendak's touch was like poison, gentle but firm and pushing him further and further towards an edge he didn't want. He could still hear Keith's gasping breaths, little slurred whispers and pleas. The sound of sex fuelled the flames of his own desire, he didn't want it. He didn't want Sendak to make him feel good. His toes curled and his mouth opened on a low, throaty groan. The position of his arms pulled his muscles taught, a single drop of sweat slid between his pecs. He was burning up, forcing himself not to come. A deep well of self hatred and disgust formed in the pit of his stomach as his balls tightened and he found his hips moving, pushing his cock into the tight ring formed by Sendak's hand. The pad of his thumb brushed over the head of Shiro's erection, swiping at the liquid there and he heard Sendak chuckle.  
  
“If I had known that this was all it would take to break you, champion I would have done this long ago.” He growled, baring his teeth as he watched Shiro come undone beneath him.  
  
Shiro shook his head but it was a useless denial as his body gave into natural urges. He cursed as an intense orgasm crashed over him in waves, heat coiled in his belly and he lost himself for a minute. Liquid spattered his stomach and Sendak's hand as he drew away to stare at it as if in fascination. Shiro fell back into the pillow, warm liquid sliding down his cheeks to soak into the fabric beneath. He turned his head away from Sendak, away from the screen. He wallowed in shame as he heard Zarkon call Sendak back.  
  
Zarkon slid out of Keith's body, moving away from him, “Bring me a drink,” He ordered and Keith slid from the bed, his legs wobbly as he tried to support his own weight. His cock ached, trapped and unsatisfied in the prison of it's ring. He said nothing though as Sendak resumed their previous conversation. Keith went over to a small table where several decanters lay, he poured a cup full of water for himself and took a drink before pouring another for Zarkon. He carried it carefully back to the huge bed, holding it out to the Emepror who took it and sipped. Keith slid back onto the bed, reaching over to pluck a purple fruit from a bowl and popping it into his mouth. He chewed and watched Sendak from behind lowered lashes, listening intently.  
  
“From what my scouts have discovered, Earth has plenty of satellites in their solar system but they will be simple to disable. We could hide our presence well enough and they will put it down to technical issues.”  
  
Zarkon stroked a hand down Keith's side, causing him to arch like a kitten, “And what do you propose we do then? We cannot simply amass an invasion, we do not yet fully understand these earthlings.”  
  
“We have some here, sire. The ones we took when we found the champion. If we interrogate them-”  
  
“We cannot afford to lose the scientist,” Zarkon reminded him as he nudged Keith who lifted himself up onto his elbow and took his empty cup. He set it aside and shifted so he lay across the emperor's lap, it was easy to feign a doze while Zarkon combed his hair with his talons, “And his little companion is equally as intelligent.”  
  
Sendak paused before sighing, “You wish to have my slave interrogated?”  
  
“It is our only option.”   
  
“What about Yorak? He may have some memory-”  
  
“His memories have been combed on numerous occasions by Haggar and her Druids, he knows little. His memories are fuzzy, impossible to decipher since he was too young to fully understand most of what he witnessed.”  
  
Sendak nodded, “Then I will take him to the Priestess.”  
  
“Tomorrow,” Zarkon demanded.  
  
“Vrepit Sa,” Sendak put a hand to his chest and bowed before his screen went dark.  
  
Keith yawned, stretching his arms above his head as Zarkon pushed him from his lap and rose, walking towards his desk. Keith watched him through his lashes, fingers stroking the inside of his palm. So, Zarkon was planning to invade Earth to find one of the Voltron lions. He wasn't certain what to make of that but he knew he had to keep an eye on the plans, it was essential information. He smiled when Zarkon returned and moved aside to make room as the emperor slid into bed beside him again. He crawled up Zarkon's legs and wrapped one hand around his limp cock, he stroked it gently, feeling it harden beneath his fingers. With a smirk he dipped his head and lapped at the head, Zarkon made a pleased rumble and pushed rough fingers into Keith's hair.  
  
Shiro was roughly awoken from a sleep plagued by nightmares. Sendak unchained him, the rush of blood back into his arms caused pins and needles but he had little time to recover as he was dragged from the bed and onto his feet. Clothes were tossed at him, he tried to catch them but missed when pain lanced down his arms.   
  
“Dress yourself, you have an appointment with the Druids.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened, cold fear trickled down his spine. He swallowed and bent to pick up the clothes he had been given, he dressed slowly as feeling rushed back into his hands. He was shaking by the time he was done and Sendak cuffed him again, he let himself be pulled into the hall, unable to prevent it. He stumbled a few times, frowning down at the metal floor. Sendak set a punishing pace and Shiro struggled to keep up.  
  
They turned a corner and Sendak stopped at an elevator, they waited and it opened to reveal several officers. They were ignored mostly, only one or two turned to stare at Shiro as they passed. Some saluted Sendak, others sent him glares. Sendak ignored them as he yanked Shiro through the elevator doors. They hissed shut behind them, trapping Shiro inside. He found himself pressing into a corner, as if that would stop Sendak from hurting him if he wanted to.  
  
They rode the elevator in silence until the doors opened again, Sendak stepped out and Shiro followed. The hallway they entered on was darker than normal, the only lighting came from several dark purple strip lights placed near the floor. Sendak continued on, pulling Shiro after him like an unruly dog. It was eerily quiet as they walked, the only sound Sendak's heavy boots against the metal floors. They turned a corner and Shiro looked up in time to see a flash of red. He blinked when he saw Keith standing beside a Galran officer with a strip of white hair and pointed ears. The officer leaned down as if to whisper something and Keith smiled, turning his head away. The officer reached down to Keith's hand and Shiro narrowed his eyes as something passed between them. Sendak came to a halt, “Ulaz, flirting with the emperor's toy?”  
  
The Galra, Ulaz, stepped back away from Keith, “My apologies, sir. I was merely helping him, he's in need of some medicine.”  
  
“I see, and why not go to the druids?”  
  
Keith turned pale, his mouth twisting, “Sir, with all due respect...I...I'd rather not bother a druid ...it's just a cut. I only needed a salve.” He lifted his hand and revealed a small tube.  
  
“I see. Return to your quarters, Yorak.”  
  
Yorak bowed and scurried off, head low. As he passed Shiro he dared look up, eyes wide but he schooled his expression and moved on.  
  
Keith turned a corner and halted, he took a deep breath and peered around the wall. He watched Sendak lead Shiro into one of the medical rooms. Keith bit down on his lower lip, frowning Ulaz watched after them with concern on his face. He looked away and stared at the opposite wall, he should return to his rooms and be ready for when Zarkon summoned him, but he couldn't make his feet move. Shiro was going to see the druids, so they could mine his mind for information on earth. Keith shivered, his last encounter with a druid had been when he was very young and he'd erased most of it from his memory. It had been traumatic and confusing, the entire process had nearly broken his mind. He shouldn't care about Shiro, he was just a slave. He wasn't important, there were much bigger things at stake now. But he couldn't let thoughts of him go. He was strong, kind and Keith rarely encountered real kindness anymore, not since-  
  
He shook the thought away, frowning at his feet. He had to let go. He had to move on and focus on the task at hand. He pushed himself away from the wall and straightened out his robes, he was the Emperor's personal slave, he had to remember to act like it. He took a deep breath but it got stuck in his throat when a terrified scream ripped through the air. Keith stumbled in shock, instinct forcing him into a low crouch, he turned back down the hall and saw Ulaz pacing up and down outside the medical room. He looked up, feeling Keith's gaze on him and glared. The message was clear enough, Keith turned and hurried away. If Haggar found him lurking the druid's halls he'd be hard pressed to come up with an excuse she'd believe. She hated him, had done since he was a child. He made every attempt to avoid her whenever he could.  
  
He settled into a brisk walk, eyes ahead as if he had some task to complete. People passed him by without even looking, no one paid much attention to the slaves. He could spend his time doing anything and no one would even see him, he was as invisible as a chair or wall. He hurried on, taking an elevator up to Zarkon's personal floor. He stepped out onto plush red carpet and walked down the hall, past Zarkon's own rooms and found his own. He hit the button and the door slid open, he went inside and went straight to his bed. The room was Spartan, only a bed, a bathroom and a small rug were in it. Keith rarely spent any time in the room anyway but it was more luxurious compared to the lower grade military rooms. He was spoilt by Zarkon, given gifts of jewels and art and anything else Zarkon thought he would like. Keith had been overwhelmed at first but now had learnt to accept everything he was given with a smile, few slaves lived like he did. He dropped onto his bed, face first with a groan. His pillow smelt a tad musty but it was soft and he could feel sleep threatening to take him. He didn't have any official duties today, Zarkon wouldn't call on him until later that evening when he wanted Keith to pleasure him. That was fine by him. He curled up like a kitten and closed his eyes, he wouldn't get much rest later so he took advantage of the time he had.  
  
He dreamed. He was in his early teens, serving Zarkon at his table while men laughed and ate around him. He was nervous, it was his first time in such a large gathering of Galra and his hands slipped on the decanter. The wine spilled into Zarkon's lap and the entire room went deadly silent. Keith panicked, eyes wide as he backed away quickly, “I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry...” He muttered over and over again. But it didn't matter, someone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him down at Zarkon's feet. Zarkon nodded and Keith heard the familiar crack of a whip, when it hit his back it was as if he'd been hit by fire. He screamed and screamed until darkness swallowed him.  
  
Keith jerked awake, eyes snapping open as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He shifted, sweating and the scars on his back burned painfully. He closed his eyes, sighing shakily as he covered them with his forearm. It was a memory, that was all. He took a few slow deep breaths before opening his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling. It had taken months before he was able to work again, when he had returned to Zarkon's side he had bent his head to the floor and apologised. Zarkon had taken him to bed that night and soothed his fears. Keith frowned, he didn't know why he was remembering all this, it was irrelevant. He didn't need these memories. It had been many years ago now. He was a much better slave and much better behaved. He remembered that at first he'd fought, even at only five or six years old he'd bitten scratched and attacked any who dared come close. It had been Zarkon himself who had seen his fire and taken him on his own personal slave. He had rescued him from a worse fate inside one of the Galra's floating brothels, although at the time he hadn't known what that was. He had been stern and very strict, punishing Keith for every tiny misdemeanour. Keith had learned quickly though, and Zarkon had been pleased. His duties, at first, had been minor. Serving Zarkon's drinks, preparing his rooms, small tasks usually done by the drones. But when he turned sixteen Zarkon had taken him to his bed, held him down as he made him feel pleasure the likes of which he'd never known. He had been given an education, he could read and write as well as any Galran child. He had his heritage and culture taught to him although he was punished for asking questions about his other half.   
  
Keith sighed, sometimes he could remember the taste of his father's blood as it spattered his tear-stained face. Sometimes he dreamed of his father's voice screaming for him to run. But he'd frozen in terror. The massive, purple aliens had descended upon his father, using strange, glowing weapons to cut him down. Keith hadn't even had the presence of mind to scream, not that it would have made a difference. They lived in the desert, there was nothing but rocks and sand for miles. Keith opened his eyes again, gazing at the ceiling before he pushed aside the memories and forced himself upright. He had to prepare Zarkon's rooms for his return. He wiped at his eyes, frowning when he felt tears there before standing and going to his personal shower room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he felt as he slogged his way to consciousness was cold metal beneath his naked body. His flesh felt raw, like he'd been skinned. The air was thick and tasted like ozone. As his mind catalogued his numerous aches and pains he became aware of voices.  
  
“We discovered little that we didn't already know, Sire,”  
  
The voice was low, as if the speaker rarely used it. It had a feminine edge to it that Shiro recognised. His blood ran cold. Haggar. The witch.  
  
“We found the location of their military base but no sign of the blue lion. It appears that he isn't even aware of what it is.”  
  
Shiro shivered, his tongue felt thick in his mouth and when he tried to move agony shot up his spine into his head. He gasped, wincing as he tried to force sticky eyes open.  
  
“Very well then, send him back to his cell.”  
  
“As you wish, sire,”  
  
Shiro felt cold hands on him, sharp talons digging into the skin, drawing blood. He groaned, his voice thick in his throat. He remembered screaming. Screaming so loud he had almost torn something. He choked on the taste of blood, a thick trickle sliding over his lips, mingling with spit. The hands undid the thick straps holding him down but he didn't have the strength to fight as the hands pulled him upright. He was hauled over someone's shoulder, too weak to walk.  
  
Keith watched as the Druid's carried Shiro's body from their lair, he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip as he hid around a corner. Shiro hadn't been in the arena since he'd been given to Haggar, many people had voiced their disappointment. Shiro was one of the highlights, his fighting style unusual enough to get him even the attention of the emperor. Keith knew that Shiro would be healed and then sent straight back to the arena. He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck as he finally slipped away, his footsteps barely audible despite the hard surface.  
  
_Shiro stumbled drunkenly down the familiar Garrison hallway, a firm arm around his waist holding him upright. He giggled and laughed along with his companion, their eyes bright in the gloom as they stole glances at one another. They reached a door which slid open when Shiro finally managed to find a key card for it in his jeans pocket. They both almost collapsed through the door, catching themselves on a nearby table. Shiro was hauled upright, he turned a sunny smile on his companion who returned it. Their faces were covered in body glitter, it flashed in the low light of a table lamp in the kitchenette, on one of Shiro's cheeks was a rainbow flag. It's bright colours smeared from his drunken stumble back to their home._  
  
_Together they stumbled past shelves full of medals and pictures before finally managing to find their way to the bedroom, Shiro went inside and together they fell onto the bed. He laughed, reaching up to adjust his boyfriend's glasses, “You look so wasted,” he chuckled._  
  
_“What, and you aren't?” Adam smirked, reaching up to tug at the tuft of hair at the front of Shiro's head, “You got glitter and confetti in your hair,” He muttered._  
  
_“So've you,” Shiro retorted, returning the grooming until their pillows sparkled. He sighed happily and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Adam's._  
  
_“Takashi,” Adam sighed, wrapping his arms firmly around Shiro and dragging him closer._  
  
“Adam...”  
  
Keith startled, blinking as Shiro shifted and frowned. His eyelids flickered before they slowly opened. Keith leaned over him, eyes wide and curious, “Who's Adam?” He asked as Shiro blinked and squinted in the light surrounding them.  
  
“Wha'? Where...where am I?” he groaned as pain throbbed just behind his eyes, he reached up and rubbed at them, “Feel like I got hit by a truck,”  
  
“You were interrogated by the druids. Is Adam your mate?”  
  
“Huh?” Shiro frowned, “How'd you know-”  
  
“You kept saying his name in your dreams.” Keith shrugged, frowning and turning away but not before Shiro saw the blush colouring his cheeks, he held a damp cloth in one hand and he busied himself squeezing it out over a bowl.  
  
Shiro sighed, letting his eyes fall closed again, “No. He's...not my mate.”  
  
“Oh...ok.” The word 'good' hovered in the air between them but Keith cleared his throat with a frown, “The Emperor sends his well wishes and hopes you can return to the arena as soon as possible,” He said abruptly changing the subject.  
  
“So...his imperial majesty wants me better so I can murder more prisoners for his entertainment?” Shiro groaned as he tried to force himself to sit up, Keith pressed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.  
  
“Stay.” He demanded, frowning, “His Imperial Majesty only wishes the best for those under his protection.” He repeated the words like he'd learned them by heart, “You're an outsider, you'll never get it.” He reached out to the side and picked up a small pill and a glass of water, “Here, take this. It'll get rid of the headache.”  
  
“Thanks...I think.” Shiro held the pill, holding it up to the light before putting it in his mouth and swallowing, he downed the water after. Keith took the glass from him, as he did so Shiro finally noticed that there was a darkening bruise beneath his eye. “What happened?” He asked, eyes widening.  
  
Keith tried to move his head away but Shiro grabbed him and tilted his face towards the light, “It's...I...” He sighed, “It's ok. It happens sometimes.”  
  
“Who? Who did this? Was it Zarkon?”  
  
“No. The emperor never beats me, he's too high up for that. He gets others to do it for him...this...this is Sendak's work.” Keith extracted himself from Shiro's grip as if he was afraid of him. He ducked his head and started to gather his things.

  
“Sendak? Why?” Shiro saw Keith's eyes move to him before sliding away again.  
  
“I...I asked him if I could nurse you.” He admitted, reluctance obvious as he hunched his shoulders protectively, “I only wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean, you're the only other person here who looks like me.”  
  
“That's no reason to-”  
  
Keith looked at him and snorted humourlessly, “I was disobedient. I deserved it, I'm lucky he didn't decide to do worse.”  
  
“Keith...no one deserves that.” Shiro reached out again but Keith pulled away, baring his teeth briefly as he fell back.  
  
“You don't understand. You told me you don't have slaves on your planet, right? Then you can't know what it's like for me. I owe Zarkon my life, he saved me from being sent to a brothel when I was first brought here. He saw something in me and he's given me everything I could ever have wanted.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “He's brainwashed you,”

 Keith shook his head quickly, sitting up and lifting bright eyes to Shiro, “He's a strong, powerful leader. He's been nothing but patient with me, I'm...difficult. I don't always follow orders, I was rebellious when I was younger. But I...I know it's hard for you to understand, it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not.”  
  
“You're right, I don't get it. He's enslaved you and countless others, he sent me into the arena to either die or kill. He let those...those Druid's mutilate me.” Shiro held up his arm, watching Keith eye it.  
  
“He made you stronger.” Keith smiled, lifting himself closer, one cool hand resting on Shiro's thigh. His eyes sparkled with an eagerness that made Shiro's stomach turn, “He's turned you into the best warrior you could be. Isn't that good? You get to fight and...and you're good at it too. Everyone on Central Command talks about you and the amazing things you can do despite your race.”  
  
“Keith...”  
  
“If you keep trying to fight you're going to die.” Keith spoke over Shiro, leaning closer. Shiro felt his hot breath tickle his cheek, “I don't want that.” He whispered, finger nails digging into his thigh muscles. Shiro swallowed, eyes helplessly drawn to Keith's lips.  
  
“I-”

 Something beeped and Keith jerked back with a soft Galran curse, he lifted his wrist to reveal a thick golden bangle, “I'm being summoned.” He rose to his feet, cheeks flushed and eyes averted, “You should get some rest, Champion.” He said, moving towards the door after gathering his things, “Sendak will want you at your best by tomorrow night,”  
  
“Why tomorrow?” Shiro asked.  
  
“You've got another match,” Keith replied, smiling, “I'll be watching.”  
  
With that he knocked on the door and disappeared through it when it opened. Shiro watched his back, entranced by the sway of his hips. He shook his head and fell back onto his bed, eyes on the ceiling, “Shit.”  
  
Keith entered the Emperor's rooms as silently as possible, he slipped into the bedroom and found a spot on the floor. He dropped smoothly to his knees and bowed his head, waiting. After a few moments the doors to another room opened to reveal Zarkon, fully armoured and looking ready for war.  
  
“Yorak, undress me.” He demanded and Keith leapt to his feet, running over as the Emperor took a seat. He reached out and removed his helm before unclipping his long cloak, “I heard that you visited the Champion again,” He said, his voice low and even but Keith hesitated while pulling the cloak from his shoulders. His heart skipped a beat, “You cannot hide anything from me,” Zarkon reminded him, “Come here,”  
  
Keith set the cloak aside and moved around to face his master, he fell to his knees and bowed his head to the floor, “I...apologise. I didn't mean to-”  
  
“Your curiosity is understandable, Yorak,” Zarkon said, “However, your words to Sendak cannot go unpunished,”  
  
“Yes sire,”  


Behind Keith the doors opened, he turned his head just enough to see several Druids enter, Haggar at their head. A cold chill slid down his spine, his stomach turning to lead.  
  
“You summoned us, sire,” Haggar says, bowing low enough that her hood hid her eerily glowing eyes.  
  
“Yorak has forgotten his place among us,”  
  
“And you wish for us to remind him?” Haggar asked, eyes moving to where Keith was prostrate before the emperor.  
  
Zarkon nodded and waved a hand at the boy, two Druid's stepped froward and dragged him to his feet. Keith didn't struggle but he went pale, eyes downcast and a frown firmly fixed on his face.  
  
“Do not do any permanent damage,” Zarkon reminded them as they led Keith away.  
  
_“Daddy? Daddy!”_  
  
_“Keith, go hide!”_  
  
_Keith stared out of the window, his father crouching below the sill and staring at him in horror. He was frozen in the doorway, still dressed in his pyjamas and staring wide eyed at the huge purple creatures trying to break down the door. His father held a gun in his hands, Keith had never seen it before. A knife was tucked into his belt, the hilt bearing a purple symbol similar to the ones the strange creatures wore._  
  
_“D-Daddy, I'm scared.” He whispered as another loud thud and gruff voices filtered through the cracks growing in the wood._  
  
_“Keith, listen to me. I want you to go and hide. Hide and don't come out until I come for you, do you understand?”_  
  
_Keith's eyes fixed on his father, wide and uncomprehending._  
  
_“Keith, answer me!” His father barked, eyes flashing as the door shuddered once again._  
  
_“Y-Yes.” Keith gasped, tearing his eyes away and turning._  
  
_The door burst inward. His father swore and rose to his feet. The sound of a gun going off almost deafened Keith who dropped to his knees in terror. He bowed his head, covering his ears with the palms of his hands. He screamed, trembling as large, clawed hands reached for him. He was hauled up, into the air and tossed to the floor again._  
  
_“KEITH!”_  
  
_Keith's eyes snapped open. He watched as the monsters lifted shining blades, guns that glowed a violent purple. Keith's father stood with his back to him, gun raised. One of the weapons cut right through Keith's father, it's shining silver blade carving through flesh like it was made of butter. Distantly Keith was aware of his bladder letting go. Blood sprayed, filling the air like gory raindrops. It splashed against his face, going into his open mouth. He tasted copper and salt as he watched his father's body collapse with a sickening thud._  
  
_Keith remained still. Frozen. His ears ringing as the purple monsters moved in. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his father's body. Blood pooled around him, staining the old wooden floor crimson. Keith felt hands grab him, haul him to his feet. He heard voices surrounding him, rough and cruel but he couldn't make out what they were saying through the ringing in his head._  
  
_When he next opened his eyes he was trapped in a strange metal room, the only source of light was some strip lighting the colour of blood near the floor. He was still dressed in his bloodied pyjamas, the teddy bear pattern now ruined. Keith hugged himself, a chill settling deep into his bones as he cried._  
 _He had no idea how much time passed until they came for him but when the door opened he pressed himself deeper into his corner. He trembled, eyes wide as the huge creature approached him, he was impossibly tall, fur covered his face and he sported a pair of strange mouse-like ears on top of his head._  
  
_“You brought the emperor a child?!” The creature snapped, turning on his men who cowered, “What would he want with a scrawny, weak little earthling?”_  
  
_“Commander Sendak, sir...this is no ordinary human. He's the son of a Galra traitor.”_  
  
_Sendak's ears twitched, he turned to the boy who cried out in terror. The creature had one eye missing, replaced by a bionic one. One of his arms was also a prosthetic, instead of ending in a hand it was clawed, “A half-breed?! That's even worse. Give him to the nearest brothel ship we pass, perhaps he could make himself useful as a toy.”_  
  
_Tears rolled down Keith's face, he trembled as the beasts approached. He cried out as hands grabbed at him, pulling him up. He lashed out, pushing, squirming and screaming. When a gloveless, furred hand went near his face he bit down hard enough to taste bitter blood. The creature screamed and backhanded Keith across the face. He was dropped, landing painfully on his wrist. Keith pushed himself up and made a run for it, he dived between legs and skidded to the door until claws scratched the skin on the back of his neck. He was lifted from the floor until he was eye level with Sendak._  
  
_“Perhaps you could be useful.” He mused, smirking to reveal a set of jagged teeth, “We take him back to Central Command,”_  
  
Keith gasped, eyes snapping open to reveal a familiar room. It was large but oppressive, the walls covered in shelves baring medical equipment and vials of sparkling quintessence. He was strapped to a table that had been moved into an upright position, hands and feet strapped firmly to the cold metal. Before him a Druid stood, eyes and face hidden behind the creepy mask. Keith trembled, letting his head drop forward while he wheezed. The force of the memory burned, his mind scrambled and confused. They gave him a moment to recover before Haggar stepped close. She reached out and tilted his chin so he was forced to meet her eyes.  
  
“Once more.” She demanded, stepping back to her Druid could replace her.  
  
Keith grit his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself. But he wasn't ready, no one was ever ready.  
  
The crowd roared, everyone leaping to their feet as The Champion stepped onto the sand. Shiro looked up, squinting as lights illuminated him, he gripped the blade they'd given him in one tight fist while the announcer told the arena his exploits. They screamed and chanted, the sound making Shiro turn cold. He took a deep breath and let it out, repeating the action as he closed his eyes and let it all wash over him. Patience, he had to remember to keep his patience. He'd beat this one just as he had all the others. His grip tightened on his sword, lips peeling back from his teeth as he felt the greasy texture of blood on his hands. He forced his thoughts aside, focus. He had to focus. His eyes opened again and he watched as a massive beast of a Galra stepped out, he turned, arms up and bathed in the adulation of the crowd. Shiro knew that they were testing him, throwing weaker fighters at him to see if he was able to fight like he usually did. He centred himself, frowning in concentration as he watched the Galra approach, a grin splitting his hairy face.  
  
He was almost the size of Zarkon or Sendak, his shoulder's wide and muscles bulging beneath his armour. Shiro said nothing, merely watched him move and show off. He noted a slight limp in his left leg, it wasn't noticeable unless you were really looking for it but Shiro took note. He was strong but heavy, Shiro could use his weight against him. His armour was thick but it would slow him down, making him less able to move smoothly. Shiro breathed in again, releasing the next breath slowly. His eyes narrowed and he let the fury take over.  
  
Keith stared in awe as Shiro flew across the arena, moving faster than the stupid Galra officer. He leaned against the low barrier that separated the royal box from the rest of the crowd, his eyes were wide as they followed Shiro's fluid movements across the bloody sand. His hands ached from where they gripped the barrier. Keith was left breathless as Shiro rolled beneath the officer's arm, his giant cudgel useless against Shiro's smaller size and speed. Sand flew as Shiro went in for a low cut, aiming just below the officer's left knee. Keith licked his lips, swallowing. Anticipation curled in his gut, warm and agonising. He gasped, watching blood spurt. The officer screamed as he toppled to his knees, his thud silencing the crowd. Keith had to remember to breathe again as Shiro approached, his movements liquid, dangerous. His heart hammered a violent tattoo in his chest, his lips parted on each shaky inhale.  
  
Shiro stepped up to the Galra, blade at his throat. Blood slid down the gleaming metal, chipped and worn from use but still sharp enough to slice through tendons. The Galra snarled at him, trying to get his feet back under him but his leg was useless. He was trapped. A rabbit before a lion. Shiro took a breath, baring his teeth before drawing the tip of his blade across the Galra's throat with a blood thirsty cry. Crimson splashed his face, dripping down his cheeks like war paint. Shiro spun on the spot, chest heaving and looked up towards the royal box. He saw Keith there, purple eyes wide and lips parted. His face was flushed a delicate pink, his eyes sparkling. Shiro turned his attention to the man behind him. Zarkon loomed over his retainers, a mass of shadow and glowing eyes. Shiro lifted his bloody blade and pointed it at the emperor, hatred and fury pounding through his veins. He threw the blade, sending it spinning towards the royal box. It hit the barrier, just beneath Keith's hands. Shiro spat on the sand, bloody spit creating a tiny crater. With that he turned on his heel and strode away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo friends. Just a warning; this chapter contains a violent rape scene, lots of violence and unconscious attempts at self harm.
> 
> This is a really difficult fic to write since I'm trying to keep the balance between Keith's canon personality with his AU situation. Since he's grown up in a different environment he's going to act slightly differently along with all the very heavy mental and emotional trauma he's suffering. So if he's acting odd that has a lot to do with it. It's a balancing act because I don't want to make him OOC but I also want him to be much more naive than he is in canon, since he is suffering from acute Stockholm syndrome and a myriad of other mental shit. Also, Shiro is suffering from PTSD as he does in canon, which should be obvious but I'm not sure it's getting across well enough. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, it's really great to read them. :)

Shiro's hands shook. He stared at them, cleaned of his opponents blood but he could still feel it's texture. He squeezed his fingers closed, and then let them open again. His breath came heavy in his lungs, the air was too cold and too thick. Behind his eyes he watched the massacre play out, he watched as his own hands cut through an alien's arm. He watched as he rammed his blade through the strange creatures guts. He heard it's pitiful screams, watched it's body twitch as it bled out. Shiro felt acid rise up the back of his throat, he slapped a hand to his mouth but it didn't stop the vomit. He disgorged his breakfast onto the floor between his feet. Tears stung his eyes as he choked on a low sob. He bent double, head between his knees as the world turned grey and fuzzy. His ears still rang from the crowds excitement and every time he closed his eyes he could see Keith's expression. It haunted him. Every night he dreamt of those purple eyes, wide and fearful but full of anger and pain. Shiro wanted to help him. He was a murderer but if he could help at least one person then maybe his life was worth something, maybe he could redeem himself.   
  
Some nights he found himself wondering what Adam was doing, safe and sound back on earth. Had he grieved when they had lost communication with his ship? Or had he already moved on? Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hands into his hair. It was pointless thinking of Adam, Adam was in the past. It didn't matter now. But Shiro couldn't let him go so easily, he had loved him. He had promised to marry him. When he had tried to return the ring Adam had given him he had refused, telling him to keep it. Shiro had worn it on a chain around his neck until the Galra had taken it from him when he'd been captured. It had been the last thing he'd had left of his life with Adam. Shiro suppressed another sob with his hand, tears sliding down his cheeks as he shook.  
  
When Sendak came for him Shiro was too numb to really care. He didn't respond when Sendak tried to gain his attention. Sendak cursed at him, his fist smashing into the side of Shiro's head, knocking him to the floor. He fell with a grunt, rolling onto his front to push himself up but a boot landed between his shoulder blades. He bared his teeth, struggling against Sendak's weight. A loud crack made Shiro flinch involuntarily, Sendak laughed as he leaned down; “You think you can ignore your master, slave?” He growled, “I have a special gift from the emperor for your theatrics in the arena.”  
  
Sendak strung Shiro up by his wrists so he hung with his feet barely touching the floor. A thick piece of leather was stuffed between his teeth and his clothes torn from his body. Shiro kept his eyes on the wall, his stomach rolling. The crack of a leather whip made him jump, forcing him to cringe away from it. Sendak's evil chuckle was the last thing he heard before the lash bit into the flesh of his back. He screamed around the bit between his teeth, tears springing to his eyes. Hot blood welled in the wound and Sendak's sharp claws dug deep into it, tearing at the skin until Shiro was sobbing with his head thrown back.  
  
“Next time keep your anger for your opponents, Champion.”   
  
By six lashes Shiro was feeling faint, the world turning fuzzy and grey around the edges. He hung limply by his wrists, his body throbbing. Blood oozed from the myriad of wounds, dripping down across his backside to splash upon the floor. Sendak's claws dug into the flesh of his hips, gripping him as something hot and hard pressed between his ass cheeks. Shiro groaned, letting his head loll to the side, he would have fought if he'd had the strength. Sendak breathed heavily in Shiro's ear as he slid his left hands down Shiro's stomach, smearing blood as he went. Sharp teeth dug deep into his shoulder, tearing at the skin. Shiro cried out, jerking in his restraints. The sound only spurred Sendak on as he caressed Shiro's abs and traced the V of his hips. Shiro squirmed weakly, a lame attempt to get away. Sendak merely held him tighter.   
  
He was helpless. Helpless and alone, surrounded by agony and hatred. Shiro closed his eyes and let it happen, his body going limp in Sendak's arms.  
  


“Good boy,” Sendak hissed into his ear, causing shame to coil in his chest, “You're learning.”  
  
It was hot and it hurt. Shiro bit down on the hard leather between his teeth, eyes screwed shut as Sendak forced his way into his body. A strong hand dug into his hip, Sendak kept his prosthetic down away from him at least. Shiro bit back a scream that bubbled up into his throat as agony lanced through him, he was sure that there would be more blood. Scalding hot tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them fall. His hands clenched into fists, the chains creaking as Sendak thrust forward with a low growl.   
  
“You grow too attached to things that are not yours,” Sendak hissed, claws digging into the skin of Shiro's hip. Shiro could hardly feel it through the pain in his gut, “The slave, Yorak, he was given to the druids recently. Punishment for coming to you against my orders.”  
  
Shiro wheezed as Sendak's cock pushed deeper, eyes watering despite his attempt to fight it. The pain punched the breath from his lungs and when Sendak drew back he found he couldn't breathe. A huge, metal fist had curled around his throat and was squeezing.  
  
“You know what they did to him?” Sendak whispered, glee obvious in his voice. He thrust back in, squeezing Shiro's throat hard enough to cut off his air but not hard enough to snap his neck, “I could hear his screams through the doors.” Sendak's laughter rang in Shiro's ears as the world started to darken. His body went limp against Sendak's chest, Shiro's consciousness wavering until Sendak relaxed his grip and let him suck in a lungful of cold air. Shiro choked, tasting blood at the back of his throat. It trickled down his chin, mingling with saliva. He tensed again when Sendak's teeth marked the other shoulder, digging deep and tearing at the muscle. A muffled scream was torn from his lips and he tried to jerk away but Sendak held him. He was pressed back against the body, Sendak's pace relentless as his thrusts sped up, he was panting now, his voice hitching, “Do you want to know what Yorak tastes like? He's like the sweetest nectar, his screams are music. The emperor gave him to me once, as a reward for my services,” Sendak groaned, pressing his face against the curve of Shiro's neck. His large ear tickled the side of Shiro's face, “I made him cry and by the time I was done with him he was unconscious. Unfortunately his struggles did not last as long as you have. You're strong, determined and breaking you will be far sweeter than watching the light in Yorak's eyes die.”   
  
When Sendak came he pulled out of Shiro's body, leaving him hanging by the arms for a moment as he cleaned himself up. Then he moved around his front and grabbed his chin, holding his head up so their eyes could meet. Shiro's eyesight wavered, his breath coming in heaving gasps, his body ached everywhere and he had no energy to muster more than a weak glare, “Hm,” Sendak smirked, nails digging into Shiro's cheeks, “You still have some fire left, slave. Not to worry, it won't last.” Sendak released him, yanking the gag from Shiro's mouth. The strap shone with spit and blood, Sendak dropped it to the floor and pushed Shiro's hair back from his white face, “Never forget what you are, slave. I will burn it into your very soul. Perhaps I will even get Yorak to help.”   
  
With that Sendak released Shiro's restraints letting him fall to the floor with a loud thud. Shiro groaned, throat raw from screaming and unable to form any other sound. Sendak kicked him lightly, “Clean yourself, slave.” With that he turned and left Shiro to it.  
  
Shiro couldn't move. He lay in a naked heap, covered in blood and drying semen. His eyes remained fixed on a random point in space as he tried desperately to pull his scattered mind back together again. His human arm burned, his backside was agony, his fingers shaking as he curled them into fists and buried his face in the crook of his arm. His Galra arm twitched, a phantom pain shooting from the tips of his fingers into his shoulder. He grit his teeth and told himself he wouldn't break. He could live with this. He would get out. He could escape. He would survive.  
  
Keith wove his way down the corridor, towards the cell block. His mind elsewhere, thoughts a little hazy. His feet took him to Shiro's cell without any real conscious thought. He knew it was a mistake, after everything he'd done in the arena but he couldn't bring himself to stay away. He had seen Sendak returning from the cell block, a smile firmly on his face that didn't bode well. Keith chewed on his lower lip, eyes moving up and down the long corridor to check for sentries and cameras. When he was sure he was alone he placed his hand over the button, the door hissed open and he slid inside. The room stank of blood, Keith's nose wrinkled as he looked down at the floor. Shiro lay in an untidy heap, skin smeared in blood and other bodily fluids, his eyes closed and chest rising and falling. Keith wasn't sure if he was unconscious but he knelt at his side, reaching out to touch him. Shiro jerked under his palm, his skin freezing. His eyes flew open and his prosthetic arm reached up, snatching Keith's wrist hard enough to cause bones to creak. If Keith hadn't been half-galra, the bones would have snapped like twigs.   
  
“Shiro...” Keith whispered, “It's me.”  
  
Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, baring his teeth as he released Keith's arm, “K-Keith...” His voice was little more than a raspy whisper, “What're you...doing here...?”   
  
“I...” Keith looked away, cheeks flushing, “I wanted to see if you were ok,” He admitted reluctantly.  
  
“If Sendak catches you...” Shiro tried to struggle to sit up but he collapsed back again, teeth gritted in agony. Keith reached out to help but Shiro pushed him away, “Don't touch me.” He snapped weakly, “I can do it. Just...” Shiro fell silent, curling up on himself, “You shouldn't be here,”  
  
“I know.” Keith didn't fully understand it himself, if he was caught he'd be sent back to the Druid's and this time they wouldn't be so merciful. He was risking his sanity by being here but he couldn't leave, not now he knew how bad Shiro was. He looked down at Shiro's trembling body, at the tense muscles of his back and the bloody welts from Sendak's whip. Rather than leaving however, he sat back against the wall and watched over Shiro, “When...when I was younger...” He blinked and turned his head away, feeling Shiro's eyes on him, “I had a friend.” He said slowly, hand shaking as he lifted it and ran it through his dark hair, “We were really close. He was the son of a lower ranking officer and we used to play together sometimes. Zarkon...he...encouraged the relationship for a while, indulged me because of my age. I was ten...I think.” Shiro watched him from heavily lidded eyes, seeming interested in the story but Keith couldn't meet his gaze, “One day we were playing catch the Weblum,” A small smile curled the corner of Keith's lips as he stared into his past, “I was the Weblum and had to evade my friend. However, I wasn't very good at that and he caught me pretty quickly. He grabbed me in the halls outside of the officers lounge, he was strong and much bigger than me. He lifted me off my feet and...I...I don't know why he did it but he kissed me.” Keith squirmed, frowning, “He was older than me, I don't know how much since the Galra age much slower than human's. I think he knew that I had...a crush on him. It was just an innocent peck, to get me to stop squirming and shock me into compliance, and...I guess it worked but someone saw us. Later I had to watch them take him away. He was...my only friend and they took him away. I don't know what happened to him afterwards.”  
  
Shiro finally regained enough strength to force himself upright, “Why're you...telling me this?” He whispered, arm curling around his middle as he tried to find the least painful position. As soon as he said it, he knew the answer. Keith's purple eyes looked odd today, wider, the pupils dilated. He watched as Keith's fingers dug into the skin on his arm, scratching until the skin was red.  
  
Keith stared at his hands as he realised what he was doing, he curled them in his lap, “I don't really know.” He muttered, “Maybe to try and distract you from your own pain?” He glanced up through his eyelashes as Shiro gasped, baring his teeth as his back brushed against the wall, “I can help you.” Keith said suddenly, “I have something that'll heal you in no time.”  
  
“And what will Sendak say when he sees I've been healed?”

  
Keith lowered his head, “Well, I guess I could-”  
  
“No. Stop getting yourself hurt because of me.” Shiro reached over, putting the fingers of his Galra hand beneath Keith's chin to raise his head, “I'm not worth the trouble, kid.”  
  
“I'm not a child,” Keith whispered.  
  
Shiro laughed weakly, his face was sweaty and pale but he was still smiling somehow, “Yeah, sure you're not.”  
  
“I'm eighteen.” Keith blinked at Shiro who frowned.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I'm eighteen.” Keith repeated, “Eighteen earth years,”  
  
“I thought-”

  
“You thought I was younger?” Keith chuckled, the sound odd and half crazed,“What made you think that?”  
  
“I...I dunno, I guess you look kinda young,”  
  
“I wouldn't know. I've never met a human who's my age before.”  
  
Shiro looked away, relief and guilt flooding him. He frowned, “I thought...” He trailed off, shaking his head, “You've been here...a long time...?” He shifted, wincing again and when Keith moved closer to steady him he let him.

 

“Yeah. Zarkon raised me, I didn't get as much special attention as Prince Lotor obviously but he educated me, taught me everything I know.” He smiled softly, averting his eyes, “He's been more than generous.”  
  
Shiro sighed, head hanging low, “Sendak told me...he told me that Zarkon gave you to him. Like a toy.”  
  
Keith shifted, unease settling in his shoulders, “Sendak is a great and fierce warrior. It was an honour-”  
  
“Cut the shit, Keith,” Shiro snapped suddenly, pain making him more short than he intended, “I know what he does. He's a sadist.”  
  
“Shiro, you don't get it. It's...different here. I'm not a free man, I'm a slave. I have to do what I'm told, I have to go where I'm told to go. I've...been given to plenty of soldiers since Zarkon first started to train me.”  
  
“Just because it's normal, doesn't make it right. You deserve freedom, Keith...everyone does.”  
  
Shiro almost toppled over but Keith caught him, hands digging into the muscles of his shoulders, “I'm used to it, Shiro. It's my job.” He said, sighing, “I take pride in that.”  
  
Shiro shook his head, “I'll never get it, Keith. When I get out of here-”  
  
“You won't.” Keith said quietly, desperation clouding his eyes, “You can't leave, don't you get it yet? If you try they'll kill you!”  
  
Shiro grabbed Keith's face with his one free hand while the other he used to hold himself up, “When I get out of here, I'm taking you with me.” He said firmly, frowning in determination.  
  
Keith was silent, looking up into sharp grey eyes, “What if I told you I don't want to leave?” He whispered, “Does it even matter?”  
  
“Does what you want matter here?”  
  
“Shiro-”  
  
“If you stay here you'll die. Someone will kill you, either Zarkon or someone else. They'll go too far, hurt you too much and you'll die.”  
  
“There are worse things than death,” Keith said calmly, “I'm not afraid to die.”  
  
Finally Shiro sighed, he fell sideways into the wall, head low, “You should go now, before someone finds you here.” He said weakly, flinching away when Keith tried to reach for him.  
  
Keith's hand withdrew slowly, eyes big and round and more childlike than ever, “Shiro...Don't...don't leave me too.” He breathed, causing Shiro to look up at him in confusion, “Everyone always leaves me. Don't go.”  
  
“Keith...” Shiro's voice trailed off as Keith rose, “Keith wait.”  
  
“You're right, I'd better go.” He said stiffly, turning away with his shoulders hunched, “I'm sorry.” he glared at his feet as he ignored Shiro and left the cell, the door closing behind him. He cursed to himself, angry he'd let himself be vulnerable even for just a second. Shiro would leave now, leave and forget all about him. Keith's nails dug crescents into the skin of his arm, the sharp sting of pain reminded him he was hurting himself. He forced his arms down by his side, taking a shaky breath as panic threatened to seize him. He couldn't afford to be weak. Shiro hardly knew him, he couldn't understand how hard it was for Keith to form any sort of attachments that weren't between him and Zarkon. He'd never understand just how painfully lonely he was. He hung his head and wondered down the hall, hardly paying attention to where he was going.  
  
His fingers returned to their scratching, digging deep into the flesh of his arm and leaving bright red lines behind. He frowned as he walked, wondering how he could get Shiro to stay with him when he bumped into a solid form. He stepped back, about to throw himself to his knees and apologise but a hand grabbed his upper arm and hauled him up before he could. He looked up to find himself staring up at Thace.  
  
“Yorak,” Thace glanced up and down the corridor before dragging Keith into an empty cell, the doors closed behind them and Keith blinked up at him, “You have the information?”  
  
Keith opened his mouth to ask what before he snapped it shut again, he lifted a hand and pulled out a tiny chip from beneath his nail. He held it out to Thace, “I tried to get everything but...some of it was hidden behind a passcode I don't know.”  
  
“I see.” Thace placed the card beneath his own nail before focussing on Keith with narrowed eyes, “What happened to your arm?”  
  
Keith looked down at it, “Oh.” He took a breath, his hands shaking a little too much, “I...”  
  
“Are you hurting yourself again?”  
  
“I...” Keith blinked, “I have to get more salve for it. If Zarkon sees he'll be angry.” His voice was small, the world was feeling a little distant and Thace's voice sounded worlds away.   
  
“Keith, breathe.” Thace crouched, one hand on Keith's shoulder and looked up into his eyes, “Listen to me, just remember to breathe.”  
  
“Thace...” Keith took a deep, steadying breath and it helped ease the weird static like feeling inside his head, “I'm fine.” He let it out again slowly, eyes closing, “I'll be fine.”  
  
“Good. We received a message from Kolivan-”  
  
Keith's eyes snapped open and he looked down eagerly, “What did he say?”  
  
“He says to make sure you're not pushing yourself too hard,”  
  
Keith nodded quickly, “I can do this, Thace. I'm not a kid anymore.”  
  
Thace smiled indulgently, “Perhaps, we will see. The information you are giving us is vital to the mission, none of us have any desire to lose you. Look after yourself, what you're doing is dangerous.”  
  
“I know.” Keith nodded solemnly, “But I'm not in anymore danger than you or Ulaz.”  
  
“Keith...” Thace sighed, rubbing at his eyes, “If Zarkon finds out what you've been doing he will have no qualms about executing you.”  
  
“He'd never do that. He loves me.” Keith scoffed, his hands rising to scratch at his arms again. Thace noticed and dragged them away, he felt them shaking and tightened his grip.  
  
“Keith.” Keith jerked a little at the sound of his name, meeting Thace's eyes, “What happened?”  
  
“Zarkon needs me.” Keith said, eyes sliding away, “He loves me.”  
  
“Keith, get a hold of yourself.”  
  
Keith's fingers curled and uncurled in Thace's grip, “Did you hear...did you hear from her?” He asked finally, frowning at the floor, “Does she even know I'm alive?”  
  
“We've told you before that alerting her to your presence will put everything in jeopardy. When this is all over you can see her,”  
  
Keith nodded, dragging himself away from Thace, “When she does know...will she come for me?”  
  
“She will.” Thace said with certainty, “She never left you through any personal desire, Keith. She loves you.”  
  
Keith smiled weakly, “I just...I wanna know who she is.”  
  
“I understand, in time you will.” Thace rose slowly, “Make sure you look after yourself, we need you.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Keith nodded, eyes already turning inward as his hands shook.  
  
“Ulaz is worried about you, you left the Druid's before he could make sure you were ready,”  
  
“He's a worry wart.” Keith said vaguely, “I'm fine.”  
  
“Go see him, before Zarkon sees the state of your arms.”  
  
Keith looked down to see blood beneath his nails, when he looked up Thace was gone.

Ulaz was down in the medical facility, bent over a computer. He frowned and muttered to himself, using his hand to push away the screen and move onto the next. Keith watched from the door way, swaying a little. He was feeling light-headed and sick, the Druid's were vicious when they delved into the minds of their victims. They crawled through memories like worms, digging out every tiny thought that had ever passed through before tossing it away. It left the mind reeling. Keith had been sent to them a lot as a child, the affects were mostly easy to hide but sometimes he struggled. He knew distantly that he was regressing, his hands wouldn't stop twitching with the urge to scratch at the feeling of insects crawling beneath his flesh. The Druids were like ants, leaving behind some of their bitter poison whenever they entered a mind. Keith took a few sharp breaths, gazing at a wall lined with jars of dead things and intricate equipment. The sound of Ulaz at the terminal was drowned out by the noises in his head. Somewhere something was whispering, not with words but it was insistent. It was a nagging sensation that almost had him turning away from Ulaz and following the strange voice but before he could leave a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
“Yorak,” Ulaz sighed, “Come here and sit.”  
  
Ulaz guided Keith gently towards a table and sat him down, Keith stared over his shoulder, “Can...can you hear that?” he asked suddenly, frowning and cocking his head to the side.  
  
“Hear what?” Ulaz frowned as he looked up from gathering equipment, “Yorak?”  
  
“That...that sound. It's like...someone's calling me.” Keith whispered breathlessly.  
  
“Yorak...how long did the druids have you?”  
  
“Huh?” Keith looked into Ulaz's concerned yellow eyes, “Oh...hi.”  
  
“Are you feeling ok?” Ulaz frowned as he shone a light into Keith's eyes, causing him to wince.  
  
“Fine. A bit...weird but that always happens after being with the druids.”  
  
“Hm, I will recommend to the emperor that he put you on light duty for a week or so. You need time to recover your wits.”  
  
“Ulaz...” Keith's voice drifted off, he stared into the distance with a frown, “When did they bring the Red Lion here?”  
  
Ulaz froze, “How did you know that?”  
  
“I...I don't know.” Keith shook his head, leaning forward to rub at his temples, “It's just...kinda there. Like something's talking to me.”  
  
“Yorak I...” Ulaz licked his lips and rose, frowning as he paced up and down for a moment, “Ok...ok...I'll have to let Kolivan know. For now, take these they will help steady you.” He handed Keith a packet of tiny pills, “And here's some cream for your wounds. They will need bandaging, you've scratched right through the skin.” He shook his head, picking up Keith's arm and turning it to inspect the damage, “We could heal it but I suspect more quintessence will only worsen your condition-Yorak, are you listening?”  
  
“Oh. Oh yes.” Keith shook himself mentally, “Sorry.” He curled his fingers around the pills as Ulaz got him some cream and bandages. He sat still, letting Ulaz tend to him before sliding off the table when he was done.  
  
“Yorak, promise me you will return if your symptoms persist and whatever you do never mention the red lion to anyone. Do you understand?”  
  
Keith swallowed and nodded, frowning at the wall, “Yeah. Thanks, Ulaz.” He turned away and left, feeling the Galra's eyes boring into his back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I know in canon Sendak has the red lion but for the purposes of this story it's on Central Command.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Shiro! Hooray! It's a tad shorter than others but I hope it's ok. I wanted to also have Shiro open up a little more to Keith so we have some bonding. Enjoy and thank you to everyone who leaves me comments and Kudos, honestly I really appreciate it and read every one of them.

“I have been told that you have visited the infirmary,” Zarkon muttered, running his clawed fingers through Keith's hair. Keith's eyes were heavy with sleep, his body ached pleasantly and if he could he would have been purring.  
  
“They were worried about me, sire,” Keith muttered, stifling a yawn, “The druids were...harsher than usual.”  
  
“I see.” Zarkon's fingers scratched at Keith's scalp and he let himself drift in the weird space between waking and sleep. How could anyone believe that Zarkon was anything but kind to him? Shiro was wrong. Zarkon loved him. He showed it only in private but it was these times Keith lived for. The gentle scratching stopped and Keith frowned, muttering incoherently. Zarkon shifted, pushing him from his lap as he rose. Keith settled into the warm space he had left behind in the bed and listened contentedly to the heavy thud of Zarkon's weight on the floor. Keith let himself relax into the bed and fall asleep.  
  
Shiro lay on his cot, eyes on the ceiling. Dark circles hung beneath his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair messed from the number of times he'd run his fingers through it. It was dark in his cell and he had been alone for an unknown amount of time. The only company he had was his spiralling thoughts, mostly memories he couldn't escape from. His mind stuck on a loop. He could feel the burn from Sendak's teeth, hear his heavy breath and his claws digging into his hips. He hadn't been allowed to leave his cell, not even to use the toilet or shower. He had been left to rot. Trapped in his own memories. The only sound was the constant gentle hum of machinery and his own ragged breaths.   
  
Sometimes panic would seize him unexpectedly, as if a hand squeezed at his lungs and heart. His senses would heighten to painful proportions as he squeezed himself into a corner and searched his room for unseen enemies. His hands would grasp for a weapon he didn't have. The attacks left him exhausted but too scared to sleep because that's when the nightmares came, they would slip in through the cracks and taunt him. Dark shadows lurking on the edges of his vision, silent yet watchful. They formed the shapes of his victims, morphing into twisted monsters that screamed and begged him to stop, _please_ , _please stop_. Shiro woke with a cry on his lips, his Galra arm burning with purple fire against an enemy that didn't exist outside of his dreams.  
  
Shiro's hair had grown longer in his time amongst the Galra, sometimes he found himself tugging at it hard enough to sting. He had to force himself to stop. He tried to keep his mind focussed by doing some basic exercises, doing nothing but feel the burn in his muscles but it left him sweaty and uncomfortable with no way to shower. His hair was greasy to the touch and he was sure he reeked. His clothes remained in tatters, the only thing remotely salvageable was his black under suit but even that was torn and left him feeling exposed and vulnerable. Someone would come during the night to push a metal tray of goo through a hatch in the door, Shiro tried to eat it but the stuff tasted like blood and semen and he only vomited it back up again in the corner he'd designated the 'toilet'. He had been reduced to little more than an animal, slowly weakening from lack of food. Water was, luckily, in plentiful supply. Bottles usually came regularly with the food so Shiro managed to remain hydrated.   
  
Time didn't exist in his cell. The only way he could keep any sort of track was by how often the food arrived and even then it was impossible to tell day from night. For all he knew weeks had passed and he was slowly starving to death.  
  
Shiro paced his cell, feeling the pull of the wounds Sendak had inflicted, every sharp pang, every trickle of fresh blood sent his head spinning. He would fall to the bed, head bent and hands gripping his hair as he shook. All the while Sendak whispered in his ear, reminding him of his crimes, of his twisted desire for a disturbed, confused boy. Keith had been his saving grace, his visits had revitalised him, given him something to hold onto and keep him from the edge. But he hadn't visited in so long. Shiro knew his feelings for Keith were wrong, despite Keith's age he was vulnerable, easily manipulated. He knew it wouldn't take much to seduce him, to get him to climb into his lap and-  
  
Shiro cut that thought off at the root. He heaved in a deep breath and slammed his head back against the wall. The pain gave him a dull headache but it cleared his mind briefly. He had to find a way to escape, to get back to earth. He had to warn everyone of what was coming. He looked down at his shaking hands, at the abomination that had replaced one of them. It glowed dimly, veins of brilliant purple light illuminating the skin of his human hand. He curled his fingers around the metal wrist, wincing as phantom pain set his abused nerves singing. He grit his teeth, blunt, filthy finger nails digging into the metal as if he could rip it free, and with it, all of Sendak's poison. He was unaware of the tears that slipped down his cheeks.  
  
Keith woke to the sound of fearful voices, he frowned but remained where he was. The blankets around him were warm and soft and he wanted nothing more than to lie there forever, however the voices were drawing closer.  
  
“Where are the nearest ships?” Zarkon's voice was low and hard, like iron.  
  
“We are mustering everyone in the vicinity but they're not expected to get there for another five varga's.”  
  
Zarkon's footsteps halted just outside the bedroom doors, “Tell them to try.” He demanded, “We must discover where the attack came from.”  
  
“Yes sire, we are working on it as we speak. I have sent several battle ready sentinels to the location in preparation for the arrival of Commander Zek's forces but sensors indicated no life signs.”  
  
Keith went still, keeping his breath as even as possible. It was unusual for attacks to happen in any of the systems controlled by the Empire. Keith wondered who would have the guts.  
  
“Send word to Prorok, I'm sure he will enjoy having something to do.” Zarkon paused thoughtfully, “An odd choice of target,” He mused, “What was captain Vark doing so far from the designated route? I gave specific orders for all Quintessence to be delivered directly to Central.”  
  
“We discovered a brief transmission just before the attack, according to Vark they had been steered off course during the night. The attack came as they were in the middle of interrogations.”  
  
“A traitor.” Zarkon hissed and Keith felt his fingers go numb and the hair on his body stand on end. His eyes opened slowly, gazing at the opposite wall while the emperor went on, “Alert me as soon as we hear from Zek.”  
  
“Of course, sire,”  
  
Keith listened to the sound of rapid footsteps before the door to the bedroom slid open, he felt Zarkon's eyes on him, “I know you are awake, Yorak,”  
  
Keith stirred and rolled over, worry creasing his brow, “I'm sorry, your majesty, I-”  
  
“Not to worry,” Zarkon moved closer and sat on the bed, Keith crawled eagerly into his lap and pressed his face into his chest.  
  
“Is it...is it really a traitor?” He whispered, feeling Zarkon's hands move to his hips.  
  
“Perhaps. We will find out as soon as Zek's forces arrive at the scene.”  
  
Keith fell quiet, eyes half open as he listened to Zarkon's heavy heart beat.   
  
“Are you afraid?”  
  
“Maybe. I...I don't want anything to happen to you.” He replied carefully, frowning as he looked up at Zarkon, “If it did-”  
  
Zarkon laughed quietly, reaching up to clasp Keith's chin in his fingers, “I am far stronger than any other being in the universe, nothing can harm me.”  
  
Keith swallowed, he knew it was a lie. He had grown up hearing stories of Voltron and it's immense power, if it fell into the hands of rebels before Zarkon could get the red lion to choose a pilot from his own men then it could mean trouble for the Empire. Guilt sat heavily in his stomach as Zarkon slipped his hands into his robes, pushing them from his shoulders. Keith let Zarkon explore his body while he stared at a point on the wall, barely even wincing when sharp fingers invaded him.  
  
“You would never betray me, would you pet?” Zarkon whispered into Keith's ear, causing him to shudder, “This body belongs to me.” Zarkon dug his nails into the skin of Keith's hip, causing him to gasp, “Your _mind_ belongs to me.” Keith nodded, eyes closing as Zarkon spread his fingers inside him, “I made you, Yorak. I made it so that you are incapable of deceit.”  
  
“Y-yes, sire,” Keith whispered, allowing the emperor to lift him up and toss him back onto the bed. His legs fell open in invitation and he watched placidly as Zarkon crawled up between his knees.  
  
Shiro lay curled up in a tangled nest of filthy blankets when the door to his cell opened. He didn't bother looking up. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched back. The hand withdrew just as quickly before the person sighed.  
  
“It stinks in here.”   
  
Shiro's eyes opened at the sound of that familiar voice, slowly he turned, blinking as light streamed into his cell from the corridor. He saw a dark silhouette, stood before the light with it's arms folded across it's chest and it's hip cocked.   
  
“I've been given orders to help get you cleaned up,”  
  
Shiro ran his tongue over teeth that felt disgusting, “K-Keith?” He rasped, his voice weak.  
“Yeah, it's me.” Keith moved closer, his face coming into focus and his eyes searching Shiro's face, “You look gross,”  
  
Shiro managed a short laugh, more of a quiet huff really, “Thanks, nice to see you too,” He muttered.  
  
Keith offered him a small smile, purple eyes shining with a painful softness, “Can you stand up? I wanna get you checked out.”  
  
Shiro lifted himself up onto one hand before sitting up, his head spun a bit but he managed to breathe through it. Finally he rose to his feet, stumbling a little into the wall. He leaned against it and hung his head. Keith watched him, fiddling with one of his golden bangles, watching Shiro with obvious concern, “How...” Shiro swallowed, “How long was I in here for?”  
  
“Oh...a few weeks.” Keith replied, “You're gonna need to be checked out in the infirmary,”  
  
Shiro winced, “No druids.”  
  
“No. They...they don't heal. I know someone down there, he's ok.”  
  
Shiro looked into Keith's wide, honest eyes before he nodded reluctantly, “Lead the way then,”   
  
Keith stepped out into the corridor, two sentinels moving to stand guard over them as Shiro followed him out. He was too weak to worry about his lack of clothing but Keith picked up a fresh robe for him and helped him put it on. It was a godsend, the cloth was smooth and light and he felt a little more human, “Thanks,” He offered Keith a weak little smile.  
  
Keith's cheeks flushed and he returned it, “That's ok. I know what it's like to...” He trailed off and looked away, “You know,”  
  
As they were escorted down the corridor towards the elevators Shiro found himself reaching out to place a hand on Keith's shoulder, he squeezed it as if to assure himself that Keith was real. Keith glanced back at him once, eyes wide but he didn't comment. At the end of the hall the wall dropped away to reveal the vast expanse of space. Shiro came to a halt, forcing Keith to do the same. He stared, eyes widening as he watched a metal ring slide slowly past. Ships drifted back and forth, carrying supplies and whatever else it was the Galra needed to survive. He found himself walking over to the glass, pressing his hands against it. He was close enough that his breath fogged the scene. Keith moved silently to his side and followed his gaze.  
  
“Where...where are we?” Shiro heard himself ask, his voice shaking.  
  
“Central Command,” Keith answered, frowning and cocking his head to the side.  
  
“No...I mean...How are we away from earth?”  
  
“Oh. I'm...not sure.” Keith watched a small cargo ship pass them by, lights flickering as it made it's way to the docking bays, “I get punished for asking about earth, I stopped when I was six.”  
  
Shiro blinked at him, mouth twisting, “I'm sorry,”  
  
“What for?”  
  
Shiro opened his mouth before snapping it shut again with a sigh, he looked back out into space, “Nothing.” They were so far from home Shiro wondered how they'd ever get back again, something inside his chest tightened at the thought of what everyone was doing. Had Iverson managed to finally ask his ex wife if he could return? His friends, Isla and Frankie, he wondered if they'd managed to move in together yet or if they were still dancing around the topic. He smiled bitterly, closing his eyes. With a pang of pain in his heart he realised he'd forgotten what his mother's nabe had tasted like, and the scent of her perfume. He choked, eyes stinging as he hung his head. His hand curled into a tight fist. Would she even recognise him if he returned? He didn't even know who he was anymore. He had scars now, emotional ones and physical. He looked at his Galra prosthetic and fought the urge to smash his fist into the glass.  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
Shiro sucked in a deep breath and dragged himself back from the edge, he shook his head and turned to Keith. It was easy to force a smile to ease the small frown marring Keith's face, “I'm fine. Let's go.”  
  
Keith stepped back and motioned towards the elevator doors, when Shiro went inside Keith followed and leaned back against the wall as they started to descend, “Do...do you have family back on earth?” He asked uncertainly.  
  
Shiro frowned, “Yeah.” He looked to Keith who was watching him, “My mom...She...” He sighed, “She's all I've got left now, my dad passed away a few years back.”  
  
“Oh. I'm...I'm sorry.” Keith looked down at his feet, “I shouldn't have asked.”  
  
“It's ok.” Shiro watched lights flash down a panel by the doors, “Adam was my fiancé,” He said abruptly, causing Keith to look up at him in surprise, “You...you asked me, a while ago who Adam was. Well...we were gonna get married.”  
  
Keith frowned at that and hung his head, “Oh.” he said quietly.  
  
“But we broke up before I went to Kerberos, where I was...abducted.”  
  
“Broke up?” Keith frowned, he had his arms wrapped around himself as if he were withdrawing.  
  
“Yeah...we ended our relationship. He didn't want me to go on the mission but it was something I had to do, so...he told me he wouldn't be there when I got back.”  
  
“How? How do you end a relationship?” Keith tilted his head, “The Galra mate for life. The only way we can end a relationship is if one of us dies.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened briefly before he shrugged, “Different customs I guess,”  
  
“So...so you don't have a mate?”  
  
Shiro shook his head slowly, looking away from Keith's overly eager face, “No. Not anymore.”  
  
Keith saw the look on Shiro's face and looked away again. They fell silent until the doors opened, “We're here,” Keith said and they followed the sentinels onto the infirmary floor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 am here and I can't sleep so have another chapter! Thanks again to everyone who's commented, kudosed and enjoyed! You give me a reason to keep writing.

The infirmary is a place that makes Shiro's stomach churn, his lungs feel tight and he reaches out instinctively to hold onto Keith's shoulder again. They walk down the hall way, past closed doors before coming to a halt in front of an open one. Keith peers inside, “Hello?”  
  
“Yorak?”  
  
Shiro tenses as a tall, lanky Galra appears in the doorway. His pointed ears and single streak of white hair familiar. The Galra looks from Keith to Shiro and back again.  
  
“Please tell me you didn't break him out,” He sighs, almost as if Keith had done similar things in the past.  
  
“No. I'm here on the Emperor's orders.”  
  
The Galra relaxes minutely before beckoning them in, “You realise I'm no expert on alien anatomy,” He reminds them as he gestures to the single table in the centre of the room, “What the emperor expects me to be able to do I'm not sure,”  
  
“You've helped me more than once, Shiro can't be all that different.”  
  
“Even so, your biology resembles ours enough for me to make educated guesses...this one is a pure human.”  
  
“But there's no one else who can do it.” Keith stepped closer, eyes pleading, “Come on, Ulaz, help us out.”  
  
Ulaz's face twisted, “Fine,” He sighed shaking his head, “Sit down and we will begin an examination,”  
  
Shiro hesitated, eyes moving from Keith to Ulaz to the table. Keith reached out, fingers brushing Shiro's lower arm, “Shiro?”  
  
Shiro took a breath, “I'm fine.” He muttered, frowning in determination as he moved closer to the table and tried to lift himself onto it. He managed it after a few attempts and sat still as Ulaz approached.  
  
Keith remained by his side through it all. He held Shiro's hand, allowing him to squeeze when Ulaz poked and prodded him. He used Keith's physical contact as a way to ground himself in the moment, fighting off the urge to throw himself away from the table and the room and the strange alien medical equipment. The room was cold, Ulaz's fingers even colder as he asked Shiro to strip so he could inspect the wounds on his back.  
  
“ _Uchuk vralik_.” Ulaz muttered, probably some sort of curse if the tone was anything to go by, shaking his head as he eyed the horrific wounds, “These will scar,” he sighed, “Sendak should learn to treat his things with more respect.”  
  
Shiro flinched but said nothing, glaring down at the table between his legs.  
  
“Can you heal them though?”  
  
“I can do my best.” Ulaz turned towards a set of shelves, “I would ordinarily recommend a small dose of quintessence however no one knows how it would affect a human. It's far too risky.”  
  
Keith rubbed at his inner arms, feeling the ridge of scar tissue beneath the pads of his fingers, “His majesty wants him at his fittest,” He said, eyes moving around the room, “He's expecting him back in the arena soon.”  
  
Ulaz made a strange sound in the back of his throat, “Patience was never one of Zarkon's virtues.” He whispered, frowning, “Fine. Bring me one of the vials.” he waved a hand at Keith who moved to a shelf with several sparkling bottles on it, “No. Smaller.” Ulaz instructed as he put on gloves and a black apron, “Yes, that one.”  
  
Keith cradled the vial carefully as he brought it back to Ulaz, it was warm in his hands and he liked the way it glittered as he handed it over. Ulaz nodded his thanks and set to work. He used it like a cream, spreading it over the badly healing wounds on Shiro's back, the skin around them looked red and angry, “If he had been left any longer these would have become infected,”  
  
Shiro tensed, mouth set in a grim line as he endured the pain and the awful sensation of Ulaz's gloved hands on him. He tried not to react but when Ulaz moved up his back to the ones nearer his neck, he jerked away, “S-sorry...” Shiro muttered, taking a shaking breath.  
  
Ulaz didn't comment as he continued to apply the quintessence, Shiro felt a weird tingle spread across his back. It was warm and strangely pleasant. Keith's hand found his, fingers rubbing over his knuckles, it helped him focus. The gentle warmth and tingling soon gave way to sudden, unbearable itchiness. Shiro grit his teeth and squirmed, it was like the healing process had been sped up. Finally Ulaz made a sound of content and moved around to face Shiro, “All healed.” He said, smiling a little, “It worked well, even the scarring isn't as bad as I thought it would be.”  
  
Shiro's shoulders slumped, he suddenly felt exhausted, “Then I guess I owe you my thanks,”  
  
Ulaz shrugged, “I'm merely doing my job,”  
  
“Then the next step is to get you clean,” Kieth smiled up at Shiro, his hand tightening briefly on his, “I have permission for you to use my quarters,”  
  
“Ah, before you go, a word.” Ulaz's face grew serious and Keith lowered his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, sure...”   
  
Ulaz took Keith by the shoulder and drew him away from Shiro, he leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Keith's face remained impassive but something in his eyes darkened. Ulaz's claws dug into Keith's upper arm, Shiro saw the way the claws left indents in his exposed skin. He frowned, wondering what was going on between them before Keith pulled away, turning his head away with a frown. His shoulders hunched and he muttered something, causing Ulaz to squeeze him harder and give him a sharp little shake. Shiro strained his ears, they spoke almost too quietly to hear but he caught some of what was said;

 

“Yes. I still hear it...no, I just...of course not! Why would I...? Ulaz...not stupid...child...”  
  
Shiro tuned the rest out, realising this was something he shouldn't be overhearing, he stared at a large machine covered in little lights that beeped occasionally. Finally Keith walked back to him and tugged on his hand, guiding him off of the table, “Come on, let's go.”  
  
Keith shared one last look with Ulaz, his face inscrutable before he hung his head and led Shiro out of the room.  
  
Keith's room was surprisingly empty, Shiro looked around curiously as Keith drew him inside and the door closed with a whoosh behind them. He led him to the bed and sat him down, “I'll run you a bath,” He offered, “It's...not much but I don't actually get to use it that often.”  
  
“Where do you normally sleep?” Shiro asked without thinking.  
  
Keith arched an eyebrow, “With the emperor.” He said, “I'm his bed slave, remember?”  
  
“Oh...yeah...” Shiro shook his head slowly, “Sorry, guess I'm not thinking straight. I've been getting headaches a lot lately.”  
  
Keith nodded, “I understand.” He moved towards another door, it opened at his touch and he went inside. Shiro listened to him rummage around and then the sound of water, he took in the bare room. It was simple but a lot warmer than the cells and the sheets were good quality beneath Shiro's fingers. He stroked them absently, trying to keep his mind on the present until Keith came out with his sleeves rolled to the elbows, “It's ready,”   
  
Shiro rose and followed Keith into the bathroom, it was simple and clean with a larger bathtub than any he'd seen before. Keith placed several small bottles full of different coloured liquids on the edge of the corner tub and turned to Shiro, he reached up and slid the borrowed robes from Shiro's shoulders. Shiro grabbed his hands and pulled him away, “I can do it.” He said and Keith lowered his eyes, stepping back while Shiro stripped. He hesitated a moment, turning to Keith, “Uhh...Are you going to stay?”  
  
Keith leaned against a sink, “It's what I'm supposed to do.” He replied, “I can help bathe you.”  
  
“I'm sure I can do it myself.” Shiro assured him gently, “I'm not going anywhere-”  
  
“I believe you but the emperor won't be happy if he finds out I left you alone, even for a minute.”  
  
“Oh...ok.” Shiro sighed, and removed the rest of his rags, Keith moved forward and took them from him while he stepped into the tub. The water was warm and bubbly, it soaked into his skin like a soothing balm. He groaned when he sank into it, eyes closing.   
  
“Nice?” Keith moved to the edge and dropped to his knees, leaning on an elbow while he watched Shiro.  
  
“Oh yeah...haven't had a bath in...well, since earth.” He opened an eye and smiled at Keith, “Thanks,”  
  
“It's no problem,” Keith looked away, flushed from the steam and smiled to himself.  
  
The heat eased the tension in his muscles, soothing all the aches and pains he had accumulated. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was back home, Adam would return soon from his class and they would dress and go out for dinner. Shiro would have one too many glasses of wine and Adam would tease him for being a light weight despite his size. He opened his eyes, pushing aside the ache in his heart when he remembered that that was all in the past now. He watched Keith trail his fingers through the water, sending ripples through it before sitting up and reaching for a green bottle, “If you sit up I can wash your hair, it's getting pretty long,”

  
“It's fine, I can do it.” Shiro reached out but Keith shook his head, looking down.  
  
“Let me. Please.”  
  
Shiro frowned, not sure why he'd want to do something like that before he shrugged and sat up so Keith could get at his hair. He heard the squirt of the bottle and then fingers were in his hair, gentle as they massaged his scalp. Shiro realised too late that he was almost melting against the rim of the bath tub, lips parted. It wasn't simple washing, it was a full on massage. A soft groan was wrenched from him and Keith chuckled, pressing into spots Shiro hadn't even been aware of until now. Finally, when Keith was satisfied that Shiro was little more than goo, he started to wash the bubbles free. Shiro sighed when he was done and Keith handed him a bottle of what he said was body wash. It smelt faintly earthy with a sharp overtone that made him think of lemons. He scrubbed himself using a cloth, as thoroughly as he could.  
  
By the time Shiro was done the water was looking a little murky but it was still warm and he was growing tired. Keith hovered close by, but Shiro found he didn't mind his presence. After a moment Keith shifted, “You might wanna get out.” He suggested gently, “If you fall asleep in there you might drown,”  
  
Shiro forced his eyes open and yawned, “Yeah, guess you're right.” He mumbled, heaving himself upright and rising. The water sloshed around him and he realised just how filthy he'd been, the water was grey and gross. Keith helped him out and handed him a fresh set of clothes. Shiro used a towel to dry himself, revelling in its softness. Keith let the water go, all the dirt sucked down the drain. Shiro put the towel over his head while he dressed himself, his hand shaking almost too much for him to pull the tight black prisoner suit up over his thighs. He cursed to himself but soft hands held his still, he looked down to see Keith looking up at him from his knees. Shiro felt heat burn his cheeks when Keith pushed his hands away and started to help pull the cloth up, he kept his hands away from Shiro's cock but it twitched in interest when hot breath brushed his skin. Shiro bit back a noise that wanted to escape before pushing Keith back gently, “Don't.” He whispered hoarsely, “I can do it.”  
  
Keith's eyes were heavily lidded, darker than normal and he was looking at Shiro's cock. When Shiro spoke he blinked himself out of his daze and looked up, “Yeah, sorry. It's...habit.”  
  
Shiro offered him a warm smile, “You don't have to do that kinda stuff for me, you know. I'm...I'm in the same boat as you, remember?”  
  
Keith rose smoothly, a gesture that looked so practised it made him look like a puppet with strings attached, “Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, “I don't mind though, it gives me something to do other than stand here.”  
  
“Yeah but...you do it because you haven't got a choice with others but with me you do.”  
  
Keith cocked his head to one side, “I do have a choice. I could always refuse and I used to, I used to fight back...” Keith's eyes took on a strange glazed look as he stared over Shiro's shoulder, “I did everything I could to escape but I was always caught in the end. Caught and punished. In the end, there didn't seem to be much point in it anymore. The first time the emperor gave me to someone else I screamed, bit and scratched but it didn't matter. He was too big and too strong. At least when I finally got too tired to fight it made it a bit less painful.”  
  
Shiro winced, face paling at the cold tone Keith used, “Keith...”  
  
“I know what you think of us, what you probably think of me but...” He hesitated before going on, “But I've been here for most of my life now, my memories of earth are fuzzy. I...I can't even remember the sound of my father's voice any more. I realised years ago that my past doesn't matter, what does is the emperor. He's brought so much to the galaxy, he's given us lives worth living. Countless planets now have steady sources of power using quintessence, they've got plenty of food and resources all thanks to Zarkon. He's spared millions of planets from destruction, planets that would otherwise have been wiped out due to some solar flares or some other natural disasters. You don't understand yet because you've never seen it but Zarkon isn't what you think he is.”  
  
Shiro grabbed Keith by the shoulders, holding him steady, “Keith, listen to me; anyone who's willing to enslave people is not good. You've watched the arena fights, you've seen what they make me do. They've tortured and killed. I spoke to the other prisoners when I first arrived here, they're from various planets all over the universe and they all have terrible stories to tell. Zarkon's forces have ripped apart families, they've murdered entire civilizations, destroyed entire solar systems...don't you get it yet? Zarkon is _evil_.”  
  
“He...he's not...I...” Keith struggled to get free, his face pale and unable to meet Shiro's eyes.   
  
“He's given you to other people as if you're not a living, breathing person. Keith...he's been raping you.”  
  
“No! No he hasn't!” Keith shouted suddenly, eyes lighting up with fiery anger. He ripped himself free from Shiro's grasp, chest heaving as he bared his teeth, “I want it. I want to be useful. I like it. Why is that so hard for you to understand? He never hurts me.”  
  
“Have you ever tried denying him?” Shiro asked, his eyes wide and earnest, “Keith?”  
  
Keith twitched, hands clenching and unclenching as he turned away, head low, “I...” He took a sharp breath, “No,” he whispered finally.  
  
“And why's that?”  
  
Keith pressed his lips together, shaking his head, “Because I'm his slave. It's...It's my job to please him.”  
  
“Because you can't say no. Because he's taken that from you through fear and brainwashing.”  
  
“No. _No_.” Keith shook his head violently.  
  
“Would he ever stop if you told him to?”  
  
Keith looked up at Shiro, eyes wide and pleading, “Shiro, _don't_ -”  
  
“Keith, have you ever wanted him to stop?”  
  
Keith shuddered, “I...I...”  
  
“There's a huge difference between can't and won't.” Shiro reached out but Keith flinched away, he let his hand fall back to his side, “There's no shame in-”  
  
“And you'd know, huh?” Keith snapped, his voice hoarse with pain. He looked up into Shiro's eyes, fury burning there.  
  
Shiro took it without flinching, “Yeah. I'd know.” He agreed, clenching his shaking human hand into a fist. He watched Keith warily as he withdrew into himself, eyes darkening and arms crossing his chest. He hunched himself inward, walls and barriers snapping up and locking Shiro out again.  
  
“You should get dressed, champion.” Keith muttered, the fingers on his left hand digging deep into the skin of his right arm. He scratched, too numb to really feel the sting as he broke the skin, “You're due in the arena soon.”  
  
Shiro watched Keith walk out the bathroom door and cursed himself for pushing so suddenly, Keith was in too deep to accept the truth at least not yet and especially not from someone who was basically a stranger to him. He ran his fingers through his hair again, wondering if he could get a hair cut soon. He felt ill and there was a headache starting behind his eyes, perhaps it was stress or something else. He stared at his shaking hands a moment, losing himself in thought before wrenching his mind away and setting into the familiar tasks of dressing himself.  
  
When Shiro was done he stepped out into Keith's room to find him sat on his bed with a knife in his hands, he was turning it over absently and watching the light play off of the shiny metal, “I thought you weren't allowed a weapon?”  
  
Keith didn't look up as he ran his thumb over an unusual purple symbol etched into the hilt, “I'm not.” He replied, glancing up when Shiro drew closer, “At least it's not common knowledge, anyway. Zarkon allowed me to keep this to protect myself if anything happened.”  
  
“Oh, can you use it?”  
  
Keith lifted an eyebrow, “Yeah, I can.”  
  
“You any good?”  
  
“I'd say so,” A small smile curled the corner of his mouth and Shiro returned it, sitting down at his side.  
  
“May I?”

 

Keith handed it over without any hesitation, surprising Shiro for a moment. As he did so his sleeve pulled back to reveal fresh bandages around his arms. Keith saw Shiro staring and he covered them over quickly, turning away, “The blade, it...belonged to my mother.”  
  
“It's pretty nice, what's it made from?”  
  
“Luxite, a rare metal that was only ever found daibazaal the Galran home world.”   
  
Shiro turned the blade in his hand slowly, watching it flash in the light, “It's a good weapon,”  
  
Keith took it back and sheathed it in a well hidden sheath at the base of his spine under his robes, Shiro wanted to ask about the bandages but he didn't want Keith to clam up again. He had an idea that it was self inflicted but he didn't want to push him away. They sat there a moment before there was a hiss, Keith's bedroom door opened to reveal the imposing figure of Zarkon himself. Keith leapt to his feet in surprise before falling to the floor in a deep bow, forehead touching the rug beneath him. Shiro remained where he was.  
  
“Champion, enjoying Yorak's company?” Zarkon said, sweeping into the room so that the doors could close behind him. He seemed unaffected by Shiro's lack of respect as he reached down and touched the top of Keith's head. Keith lifted it, the hand curled down the side of his face and he nuzzled the gloved palm like a pet. Zarkon smiled as he straightened up and returned his intense yellow gaze to Shiro, “Yorak gets lonely, I thought he would appreciate some company.” He said, as if Shiro had asked a question, “I also thought that you would enjoy a tour.”  
  
That shocked Shiro into speech, “A tour?” He frowned, glancing down at Keith who looked equally surprised.  
  
“Yes. You've been here for a long time now, champion and you have proven your worth in battle. Consider this a reward for your exploits within the arena.”  
  
“Like I've got a choice?” Shiro scoffed, frowning.  
  
Zarkon shrugged, “Of course you do, you are welcome to return to your cell.”  
  
The arrogance of the emperor astounded Shiro, he fell silent before nodding reluctantly. Whatever he had planned he knew that escape while under those watchful golden eyes would be impossible. Zarkon could snap his neck with a single flick of his wrist if he wanted to. Slowly Shiro rose and Zarkon's smile widened.  
  
They were guided through Central Command by Zarkon, surrounded by guards. Keith kept close to the emperor, occasionally looking up at him with something in his eyes that Shiro could only describe as worship. The expression made him sick, his headache was slowly growing worse with every step but he had no choice but to try and keep up with the emperor's long strides. He showed them mostly unimportant places, some with stunning views of space others with screens that took up entire walls and showed images of strange alien worlds Shiro had only ever dreamt of as a child. It brought back memories of his childhood bedroom, decorated with a myriad of haphazard posters of space exploration. Pictures of Saturn's rings, of the sun rising on Mars and a huge picture of a rocket being launched. It reminded him of the models he'd built with eager, glue-covered fingers while his father looked on from his bedroom doorway fondly, of his mother calling him in from outside for dinner after hours spent pretending to be an astronaut. It made the ache in his chest worse, made him more homesick than he'd ever been before. He missed his mother, he missed Iverson's dry sense of humour and Sam Holt's fatherly affection. He missed Adam. He frowned, pushing away the feelings as they moved on.  
  
They went down several floors in the elevator, when they stepped out it was into a hangar far bigger than Shiro had ever seen before. He watched as Galra scuttled around, pumping fuel into smaller craft, calling out orders and poking at computer terminals. It was like a hive of very busy wasps. Shiro turned around to get a good look at all the different ships, each one varying in size and shape. Some were obviously fighters; gleaming black metal with red accents. Others freighters, massive and imposing and crawling with teams of Galra as they readied for departure. Then Shiro's eyes landed on the one thing that stood out as an oddity, “What the hell is _that_?” He asked out loud before his mind caught up with him. He walked over to it, gazing up in awe at the massive beast. It was a metal lion, what it's purpose was Shiro could never guess. It was surrounded by a shield of some sort that buzzed under his hand when he touched it. He looked up into it's face and felt...something. A tiny, almost imperceptible nudge somewhere in the recesses of his mind. It was as if someone was trying to call him from very, very far away.   
  
He blinked when someone stepped up to his side, glancing sideways to find Keith gazing up at the strange lion with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.   
  
“That is one of the lions of Voltron,” Zarkon explained, “You have not heard of it on your planet,” He stated it like a fact and Shiro didn't see the point in denying it, “It was a powerful weapon that was created long ago. A huge humanoid robot formed from five of these lions.” He placed his hand upon the barrier, looking up at the lion who remained immobile, “Unfortunately the other four are lost to us.”  
  
“It's a robot?” Shiro asked, his curiosity piqued the longer he stared.  
  
“Of a kind, yes. The five lions are actually ships,”  
  
“This...this is a space ship?” Shiro frowned, “It's not a very...streamlined design.”  
  
Zarkon chuckled, “No, I suppose not. The man who created them was...” He fell quiet and the smile slid from his face, “Never mind. We are currently working towards finding the other four, if a weapon of this magnitude were to fall into enemy hands well...it would be very difficult to destroy.”  
  
Zarkon made to move away but Keith didn't move. He looked frozen to the spot, blind and deaf to the world around him. Shiro frowned, reaching out to touch him but Keith's hand rose suddenly and he pressed it against the red barrier. Zarkon turned just as it faded and the lion...the lion moved. Shiro gasped, jerking back. Almost falling over his own feet as the thing came to life. People started crying out, a cacophony of sound. The lion let loose an ear splitting roar, forcing Shiro to place his hands over his ears with a wince. It bent it's head low, it's now golden eyes seemingly fixed on Keith's tiny figure. They seemed to commune with each other a moment before the red lion parted it's jaws to reveal a rounded corridor that led into it's interior. It remained that way, crouched like it was about to pounce, as if waiting for Keith to respond.   
  
People surrounded them all now, eyes wide and disbelieving. Mutters swept through the hangar, people whispering behind their hands. Shiro could only assume that there was some importance to what had just happened. Zarkon confirmed this, “Yorak,” He moved closer to the slave who turned his head to look at him. Keith had a dazed expression on his face, uncertainty mixing badly with terror.  
  
“I...I'm sorry...I didn't...I couldn't...” He stuttered himself into silence as Zarkon approached before throwing himself to the floor again, “I'm sorry!”  
  
“We have spent a long time searching for a suitable paladin for the red lion,” Zarkon mused, “I have shown it countless men in the hopes of tempting it to respond...but the answer was right before me all this time.” He looked down at Keith, “Rise,” Keith did so hurriedly, almost falling back down in his haste, Zarkon turned to face his men, “The red lion has chosen her new paladin!” He declared to cheers from the gathered men, “Our search for the others must continue,”  
  
Keith looked faint, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. Only Zarkon's huge hand on his shoulder kept him from bolting. He absorbed the praise, unable to feel particularly good about any of it. He'd always wanted to be a pilot, but he'd never, ever thought he'd be worthy to fly a lion of Voltron let alone the right arm. He wished he could go back to his room and sleep.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I am tired and don't have enough energy to write much more. The next one should be a tad longer. As always thank you for reading and I really appreciate all your comments, even if I'm terrible at replying to most of them.

“An interesting development, sire,” Haggar's voice was strained, her eyes hidden from view but Keith could feel her watching him from where he stood at the emperor's side. He kept his eyes froward, hands behind his back and tried to avoid fidgeting.   
  
“I could not have asked for a better outcome,” Zarkon said, reaching out to place a hand in Keith's hair, the gesture warmed him and eased some of his nerves, “Yorak may not be a soldier but his loyalty is without question,”  
  
Haggar was quiet a moment, “Are you quite certain?”  
  
“What do you mean? You've searched his mind,”  
  
“Indeed we have, we could find no sign of deceit...however...” Haggar seemed to deliberate before sighing, “His mind is strange, sire. There are twists and turns and secret passageways we have yet to find a way into.”  
  
Keith didn't allow anything to show on his face but his shoulders tensed, he continued to stand still as a statue even as Zarkon's hand moved to his shoulder. Claws dug deep into the muscle and squeezed.   
  
“And what secrets can a slave possibly dare keep from his emperor?” Keith swallowed, his throat felt raw, painful but he didn't flinch when Zarkon's claws moved to his face and tilted his head to face him, “Well?”  
  
“Nothing sire.” He responded, voice coming out far weaker than he'd wanted, “I don't have any secrets.”  
  
“Perhaps we could subject him to more interrogation, it is essential that the one chosen to be your right hand has no plans to seek to oppose you.”  
  
Keith let out a slow breath as Zarkon considered the proposal, “What do you think, Yorak?”

  
“You should do whatever it is you need to, Sire. I'm yours to command.” He said, eyes wide as he looked up into the emperor's eyes.  
  
“You play at innocence so well,” Zarkon smiled as he ran a claw over Keith's lower lip, “Haggar is right, we must be certain.” His hand fell away and he motioned to the druids stood at Haggar's sides, they moved forward and Keith let them guide him away.  
  
Shiro remained where he was, watching uncertainly while the druids led Keith away. He had the urge to run after him, protect him but he couldn't. Zarkon had given him a present, a cuff similar to Keith's that prevented him from doing anything he wasn't supposed to. It gave him the illusion of freedom but it was little more than a fancy chain, impossible to remove without the right equipment and set to give him a painful shock as punishment or even kill him if ramped up high enough.   
  
“Champion, you look agitated,” Zarkon's voice brought Shiro back to his present predicament, he looked up at the emperor as he stood at the foot of his throne. The room was empty except for the two of them, Shiro's fingers twitched as he wondered if he was fast enough to take him out, “I admire your daring, but your face betrays you.”  
  
Shiro realised he'd been glaring and smoothed his expression, he looked away, staring out the picture window, “Will he be ok?” He asked warily, glancing back at Zarkon.  
  
“That is dependant upon whether he's hiding something,” Zarkon mused, moving to stand at Shiro's side, “I have trained him well, we shall see if it was too well.”  
  
Shiro put his arms behind his back, frowning. He wasn't comfortable being in such close proximity to the emperor, it made his hackles rise and a pit form in his stomach. There was something monstrous about him, something Shiro's mind couldn't comprehend. He was...wrong. Twisted. Almost as bad as Haggar. He shivered unconsciously, and felt Zarkon eyeing him.  
  
“If you really feel the need to you may go keep an eye on him, Haggar will not damage him too much.”  
  
Shiro hesitated, “I thought I was a prisoner?” He asked finally, “I've been locked up for so long now, what changed?”  
  
“Oh you will never stop being my prisoner nor Sendak's slave but I believe you are more than ready to learn what it is to live amongst us. You could become a useful tool.”  
  
“Tool? That doesn't fill me with confidence.” Shiro replied bitterly, head falling so he stared down at his own feet, “When I get a chance I'll drive a blade into your back, you know that.”  
  
Zarkon smiled, “Of course you will, it is why Sendak has been so drawn to you. An emperor can never afford to grow complacent. I've been betrayed before and brought the traitors swift retribution. I even considered the man my friend, once.”  
  
“You murdered a friend?” Shiro's eyes widened in horror, “What kind of monster-” His voice was cut off as a massive hand curled around his throat, cutting off his air.  
  
“Your confidence does you credit, human. However, do not underestimate me.” Zarkon released him, Shiro dropped to his knees, hand rubbing at his bruised throat. He coughed and sputtered, heaving in great gasps as Zarkon calmly returned to staring out of the window, “You are free to wonder the halls of the centre of my empire but it is an illusion. You will never be free again. Yorak needs a play thing and that is what you will become when Sendak isn't using you.”  
  
Shiro felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, he swallowed, lifting himself back to his feet, “You treat him like a pet.” He rasped, sure he was signing his own death warrant but beyond caring, “You've corrupted him. Turned him into a puppet.”  
  
“You speak as if you know anything about him. Have you actually ever listened to what he has to say? He enjoys being my puppet as you call him yet he is so much more useful than a mere trinket. You cannot presume to understand him when you've known him for such a small amount of time. He's trained directly under me since he was six earth years old, I have given him an education that rivals any native Galra's. He has an intimate understanding of our galactic politics and can rival many of my men in battle. He is young but I have made him strong.”  
  
Shiro regained his breath, head low, “But you don't trust him?”  
  
“Only a fool would trust so blindly,” Zarkon moved away, “Go see him, he will need someone to be close by when the druids have done their work.”  
  
Shiro waited for Zarkon to leave before following his footsteps, he wanted to see Keith, to make sure he was ok.

 

Keith was pushed roughly back against the table, strong, furred fingers strapping him into place. He tugged experimentally at the restraints, he knew there wasn't any point in trying but instinct kept him from just giving up right away. The druids stepped aside as Haggar moved forward, her glowing eyes seeking his, his robes fell open to reveal his bare chest. She ignored the sight and lifted her hand, pressing her palm directly against his forehead. He closed his eyes.  
  
Images swirled past his eyelids. Strange, warped pictures of half-formed memories. He saw his father standing at the door of the shack, turning to him with a broad grin before dropping to one knee and opening his arms. He saw endless blue skies, red and orange rocks and sand. He saw eyes the colour of a storm, gleaming. Strong, firm hands on his shoulders, lips parting on a silent question. A broad, strong body and fingers in his hair.   
  
His body shuddered, eyes rolled up into the back of his head, mouth open. His chest rose and fell rapidly, fingers twitching as the witch pushed deeper.  
  
He saw a brief flash of Ulaz, standing before him with sympathy on his face. He saw Thace, squeezing his shoulder, trying to comfort. He saw Zarkon, bared to the waist, hands tearing at his clothes, baring him to the eyes of others in the room. He was hard and aching as Zarkon took him in his hand...  
  
He was twelve, sitting at a table surrounded by books. He was fourteen, watching with wide eyes and parted lips as two Galra's on screen did things to each other he'd never even dreamed of. Sixteen and scared. Naked and trembling as warm hands glided up his sides. He was ten, feeling firm lips against his own, heart tripping over itself against his ribs. He was seven, standing alone in the centre of a room, cold, blood smeared across his face and eyes dark as he hung in chains. He was seventeen, ducking a punch from Thace, rolling as he hit the floor. Eighteen and watching as Shiro rammed his blade deep into a monsters guts, green blood spattering the arena floor.   
  
Keith sucked in a shuddering breath, eyelids flickering and body jerking as once again Haggar dived into his mind.   
  
He was chained to the bed, terror ripping a hole in his heart. Sendak's shadow falling over him as light glinted from his sharp teeth. He tried to scream but fingers closed over his throat, choking it off before it could escape. He struggled, breathless, chains clanking but Sendak only tightened his grip...  
  
He was in the throne room, on all fours, surrounded by unfamiliar faces as they groped at him. Someone stroking at his cock, curious fingers parting his ass cheeks. Someone shoved fingers into his mouth, opening it and looking at his teeth. His head swam, his body trembled and he tried not to cry. Weakness wasn't to be tolerated, it only brought him more pain.  
  
He saw his face. A gentle half smile, a firm hand in his hair. A name; _Kolivan_. Whispered to him in secretive tones. He was kind. He understood, he crouched to Keith's level, taking his small hands in his own and, 'I know where she is. She's loved you since the day you were born, child. You will see her again.'  
  
 _Mother._  
  
Dark, smoke-like claws reached for these memories before they could pass into the maelstrom of others and disappear. They snatched at them, drawing them back to be inspected.  
  
'Keith, your real name is Keith. Remember it.'  
'I cannot stay, but we will be watching over you. There will come a time when you are bigger, stronger and can help us'  
  
'She'll come for you as soon as she knows you're here, we cannot take that risk.'  
  
'Not yet, soon'  
  
Kolivan's face was brought up again, the image clear. Haggar tossed it aside again and moved deeper.  
  
Keith was assaulted by emotions; pain, hatred, loss, loneliness, anger. Negativity spewed forth like pus from an infected wound, it seeped into him until he was writhing against his restraints. He couldn't hear his own screams as he fought. And then a bright, burning pair of yellow eyes stared into his own. Everything around him calmed, he looked up into the red lion's face. It crouched before him, tail swishing back and forth, a great rumble vibrating the very air around them. She moved forward until he was safely between her massive paws.   
  
Shiro found the Druid's in the infirmary, he could already hear Keith's screams and ran forward but as he found the room he froze. He watched in surprise as Keith went still, silence filling the space left behind by his pain. Haggar stood before him, hand on his forehead. He couldn't see her face but he watched as she stiffened, a low mutter of something incomprehensible coming from her before her entire body jerked and she fell backwards. Her druids rushed to her aid, but she pushed them off.   
  
“It was the lion.” She gasped, panting heavily as she climbed to her feet, “The lion is protecting him,”  
  
Shiro ignored the druids and went straight to Keith's side, he reached up and used his Galra hand to tear the straps from his wrists. Keith slumped forward and Shiro caught him, lowering him gently to the floor, “Keith? Keith wake up.”  
  
Keith's eyes were half open, the purple dull and his gaze empty. His chest rose and fell, slowing now that the pain had passed. He was limp in Shiro's arms, unresponsive to his voice. He reached up and touched his face, running his fingers over his cheek bone. “Keith, it's me. C'mon, wake up.”  
  
Haggar narrowed her eyes, “Leave him, champion. This is none of your concern.” She demanded.  
  
“He won't wake up! What did you do to him?!” Shiro snarled, turning on the witch.  
  
“I did nothing. The lion keeps his mind safe, we cannot touch him.”  
  
Shiro blinked in surprise, “The ship?”  
  
“They are so much more than mere ships.” Haggar drifted forward, reaching out to cup Shiro's face in her hand, “They are sentient,”  
  
Shiro flinched back from her, drawing Keith close to his chest, “Don't touch me.” He snapped when she moved to do it again.  
  
Haggar laughed under her breath but didn't move to touch him again, “Fine. Take the half breed, his mind has given us all it could.”

  
Shiro rose with Keith's limp body, moving towards the door.  
  
“Champion? Do not forget your place here.” Haggar reminded him, “I'm sure Sendak wouldn't mind if we borrowed you for a time.”  
  
Shiro hid his shudder and walked away. He carried Keith's dead weight easily, he was much lighter than he'd expected. Holding him close he stepped into the elevator, trying to remember which button had been pressed to return to the floor where Keith slept. It took a while, Keith continued to be unresponsive, his head resting against Shiro's chest above his heart. He gripped him tightly, carrying him like a groom carried their bride. When the doors finally opened Shiro swept through, ignoring the strange looks he got as he passed a few Galra on his way. He found Keith's room and adjusted him to free his prosthetic hand, he hesitated briefly before pressing his palm against the screen. The door beeped and hissed open. Shiro went inside and lay Keith down gently on the bed. His hands went straight to Keith's face, cupping it gently as he knelt beside the bed, he stroked thick black hair from Keith's face, “Keith? Keith, can you hear me? It's Shiro. You're safe now...you can come back.”  
  
Shiro sighed when he got no response and let his head fall against Keith's chest, he closed his eyes. As he sat there he felt a change in his breathing, it was so subtle he almost missed it. Keith stirred, shifting a little against the weight of Shiro's forehead. A hand found the back of his head, it shook but the fingers curled into it. Shiro lifted his head and smiled weakly, “Hey,” He said.  
  
“What happened?” Keith asked weakly.  
  
“Haggar-”  
  
“Oh.” Keith sighed and closed his eyes, “The lion protected me.” He muttered.  
  
“Haggar said the same thing. How? How did it protect you?”  
  
“I'm...not sure. I think it sealed off my mind from her.”  
  
“That's good isn't it?”

  
Keith shrugged, “I don't know.” Slowly he sat up, bringing his face very close to Shiro's. Their eyes met, Keith opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut again. Shiro's flesh hand lingered on Keith's leg, he could feel it trembling against him. His prosthetic pressed against the mattress, effectively pinning Keith's lower body to the bed. He could feel Shiro's breath against his cheek. His eyes slid down to Shiro's lips as his tongue slid out to wet them, a shiver travelled down his spine and before he could talk himself out of it he was moving forward.   
  
Shiro froze when Keith's lips met his own, eyes wide. His hands rose, hovering in the air as he couldn't decide what to do with them. Keith pressed himself closer, the position was awkward but he made it work. After a second or two Keith pulled away, cheeks flushed as much as Shiro's as he caught his breath. “What...what was that?” Shiro asked warily.  
  
“A...thank you...I guess...” Keith averted his eyes, “For helping me out.”  
  
“I...well...it was...unexpected.” Shiro muttered, frowning down at his hand. He realised he was squeezing Keith's thigh and withdrew it, he ran it down the side of his face, “I'm glad you're ok.”  
  
“So am I.” Keith smiled, eyes filling with warmth. Shiro's stomach did a weird sort of back flip, he wondered if he'd eaten something funny.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been aaaagesss. I am so sorry, I have so many ideas for so many fics that sometimes it's hard to keep up with the ones I am in the middle of writing! I hope this new chapter makes up for the wait. Please enjoy.

Shiro opened his eyes. His body felt leaden, his eyesight blurry. He blinked several times before his vision slowly came back into focus, he turned his head to find himself staring across a small room with shelves filled with familiar vials of quintessence.   
  
“Ah, finally awake?”  
  
Shiro tilted his head down to see Ulaz sat on a chair by his thigh. He could see blood covering his exposed skin, a thin thread and needle in Ulaz's hand, “What...what happened?” Shiro asked hoarsely.  
  
“Sendak brought you to me.” Ulaz replied, his golden eyes narrowing in obvious distaste, “What did you do to make him so angry?”  
  
Shiro let his head fall back to the table and stared up at the ceiling, “I...” He couldn't remember much but he remembered a lot of blood, his own screams echoing in his head. He licked his dry lips, “I don't know.”  
  
Ulaz made a soft sound of dissatisfaction before plunging the needle back through Shiro's flesh, he was numb in that area so at least Ulaz had given him that. “Well, either way I have been given orders to prevent your death.”  
  
“Great.” Shiro closed his eyes.  
  
“Some would show more gratitude.”  
  
Shiro snorted humourlessly, “Not got a lot to be thankful for.” He rasped, realising how thirsty he was and how sore his throat was, “Where's Keith?” He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
“You mean Yorak? He's with the druids.”  
  
“Again?” Shiro frowned, feeling the pressure from Ulaz's needle.  
  
“He goes every week. Zarkon wishes his slaves to be as compliant as possible.”  
  
Shiro's stomach turned over, “Are...are they brainwashing him?” He whispered.  
  
Ulaz remained silent, even when Shiro opened his eyes and looked at him. He saw the tightness of his lips and knew Ulaz liked it less than Shiro, “I am merely a doctor. I cannot possibly comment on what the druids do.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “Will he be ok?”

  
“He will need to rest for three days afterwards.” Ulaz cut the thread and dropped the needle into a nearby dish, “All done.” He said, turning to his console and typing something, “You may wait here for Sendak's return.”  
  
Shiro forced himself upright, ignoring the dizziness, “I wanna see Keith,” He muttered thickly, rubbing at his eyes, “Need to-”  
“You are not fit to be moving anywhere on your own.”  
  
“I can't just...let him go through this alone...”  
  
“He's been going through it alone for his entire life, what makes you think he needs you?”  
  
Shiro opened his mouth before snapping it shut again, he turned to see Ulaz watching him intently, “Haven't you looked in his eyes lately?” He whispered, “He's dead inside.”  
  
Ulaz tapped his claws on the desk, appraising Shiro with an odd kind of intensity. After a moment his eyes flicked up to the corner of the room, “Come with me,” He said and rose. Shiro tried to follow but his leg almost gave way beneath him, Ulaz caught him under the arm and steadied him. Slowly Ulaz guided him into a smaller room that seemed to be used for storage, he set Shiro down on a box and shut the door. The room was dimly lit and Shiro could only see a deep shadow where Ulaz stood.  
  
“Many years ago,” Ulaz began slowly, folding his arms across his chest, “Before Zarkon and the destruction of our planet, there was an order of warrior monks. Their duty was to protect scriptures and honour ancient rites. After Zarkon's rise to power there was a shift from religion to science and the monks were rendered useless. Despite this they remained loyal to the Empire, assuming that Zarkon had the good of the Galra and universe in mind as he expanded the empire. Unfortunately their trust proved baseless, they were betrayed and forced to flee.”  
  
“What's with the history lesson?” Shiro frowned, “I need to see Keith.”  
  
“If you wish to see him you must listen to what it is I am about to tell you,” Ulaz snapped, Shiro nodded, “The monks soon decided to do whatever it takes to bring an end to the horrors the empire has committed. They became an unknown thorn in Zarkon's side. They were known as the Blade of Marmora.”  
  
“And...you're one of them?” Shiro's eyes widened as his voice dropped.  
  
“Yes. We are a rebel faction, working from within Zarkon's very own military to undermine him.”  
  
“But what does this have to do with Keith?”  
  
Ulaz sighed, “His mother is one of us. Zarkon is unaware of our presence and so unaware of Keith's connection to us. If he were to find out Keith would be executed, this cannot leave this room.” Shiro nodded. “Good. Now, we have a very serious problem that perhaps you could help us with.” Ulaz crouched down so he was level with Shiro, “The fact that Keith has become the red paladin means that Zarkon is one step closer to achieving his ultimate goal of overtaking the universe.”  
  
“What...what is this lion? Why is it so important?”  
  
Ulaz frowned, seeming to look off into the distance as he considered his next words, “Thousands of years ago the Galra had an alliance with Altea, a race of beings bearing a similar resemblance to humans. Together we fought to protect the innocents of the universe, putting an end to most wars and joining together planets with the end goal of working together. Sadly it was not to last,” Ulaz sighed and plucked absently at his leather apron, “A comet crashed into Daibazaal, our planet. Zarkon and the Altean King Alfor sought to study it's strange material. They made incredible head way, bringing us all into a new age of science. From this meteor King Alfor created five ships shaped like lions, these lions had a form of sentience that not even Alfor's scientific knowledge could explain. They each chose a paladin from among the leaders of the various allied planets including Zarkon and Alfor.”   
  
Ulaz went on to explain how the five lions could merge to form a giant humanoid warrior, how they used it to bring peace to the universe until tragedy struck and Zarkon manipulated the other paladins to take him into the rift created by the comet. When they emerged Zarkon was dead. The rift soon spread, forcing Alfor to evacuate Daibazaal and destroy it in an attempt to close it. And then Zarkon rose from the dead a different creature. Whatever had been beyond the rift had corrupted him and he went on to destroy the Altean home world and eradicate the entire race.  
  
Shiro released a soft breath, blinking in the darkness, “So...the red lion is part of that Voltron thing?”  
  


“Yes.” Ulaz sounded exhausted after recounting the tale, his shoulders slumped heavily as if the story physically weighed him down. Shiro felt a wave of pity for him, he reached out and put a hand on Ulaz's shoulder, “If Zarkon gets his hands on the rest of the lions it would spell disaster for the universe. He would be unbeatable.”  
  
Shiro let his hand fall back to his side, “So...what do you expect me to do?”

 

“We need you to return to your planet,”  
  
Shiro frowned, “How's that supposed to help?”  
  
“Before Altea's destruction King Alfor sent the lions away. He hid them in the hopes that Zarkon would never find them. Unfortunately he has managed to discover the red lion...the blue lion is hidden on Earth and they have discovered it's exact location.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened, “You mean...they're going to earth?” He asked, despite already knowing the answer.  
  
“Yes. They must be warned. Your race is primitive but perhaps you can find some way to protect the blue lion. Zarkon must not be able to form Voltron, if he does the entire universe is doomed.”  
  
“But I'm trapped here, how can I warn earth?”  
  
“The Blade of Marmora will help you.” Ulaz assured him, “I must contact my friends and then we will begin plans for your escape, for now rest Shiro.”  
  
Shiro rose but hesitated, his leg was beginning to throb and he had to hold onto the wall to keep himself steady, “What about Keith?” He asked, looking up into Ulaz's glowing eyes.  
  
“Take him with you,” Ulaz whispered, eyes narrowing and his voice taking on a tone of urgency, “Even if he fights, he must leave this place before it kills him.”  
  
Shiro nodded slowly, his face grave, “Yeah. I'll...try.”  
  
“Thank you, Shiro.”  
  
XXX  
  
Keith lay on his side, tangled in soft blankets. Strong, familiar hands roamed his body, claws brushing a nipple before descending back down to his hip again. A thick, heavy cock thrust slowly between his cheeks, causing him to groan quietly into the pillow at his head. One thickly muscled arm slid beneath his thigh, lifting his leg higher so his partner could thrust deeper. Keith gasped, throwing his head back against a shoulder, “Thace...” He muttered, smiling when he got a low growl as an answer.   
  
“Back for five days and you still have an attitude,” Thace mumbled into Keith's hair, allowing Keith to feel the brief sting of fangs against his throat. Keith tensed around him, humming contently as he curled his fingers around Thace's wrist.  
  
“Back for five...mm, five days and you've already been promoted.” Keith retorted, pushing back just as Thace thrust into him again. Thace cursed under his breath, using the hand trapped beneath Keith's body to rub circles around his nipple, “Yeah that feels good,”  
  
“I was promoted but only because my superior was executed.” Thace reminded Keith, enjoying the stuttering of his breath.  
  
“A promotion's a promotion, I guess...nn yeah, keep going.” Keith pushed back, turning his head so he could catch a glimpse of Thace's dimly lit profile, “You always know how to make me come,” He whispered, reaching back to push his fingers into Thace's fur, “Fuck me like you mean it, sir.”  
  
Thace chuckled under his breath, rolling Keith onto his front and hiking up his hips, “You should learn to treat your elders with more respect, Yorak.”   
  
Keith could only moan when Thace pushed back in, his eyes fluttering closed as he set a punishing pace. For a while the talk trailed off into soft moans, occasional gasps and the sound of flesh against flesh. Keith let himself sink into sensation, biting on his lower lip as thick fingers tangled in his hair, the touch was gentle but firm and held him in place easily, “Thace...faster...” He groaned, pushing back eagerly, listening to Thace's breathless chuckle.  
  
“Such a demanding little slave, aren't we.” Thace growled, pressing deeper and responding to Keith's request.  
  
Keith turned his head, peering at Thace over one shoulder, he licked at his dry lips and smirked, “Wouldn't need to be so demanding if you'd put some effort into it, sir.” He purred and Thace laughed loudly at that, grinning broadly. His ears twitched but he didn't say anything as he acquiesced.

 

Before Thace came he dragged Keith up onto his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around him and burying his forehead against Keith's shoulder. Keith closed his eyes, feeling Thace's hot breath against his flushed skin.   
  
“ _Keith_...” Thace whispered, his voice hitching as he held him tight and came with a long, drawn out groan. The use of Keith's real name pushed him abruptly over the edge, it was unexpected, usually Thace never used his true name unless he was trying to make a point. Keith came with a gasp, jerking against Thace's overheated body as his vision blurred.   
  
Afterwards they both collapsed back to the bed, panting and satisfied. Keith curled up against Thace, face pressed into his chest while he traced random patterns over Thace's soft fur. He hummed and closed his eyes, Thace's claws scratching his scalp gently. He could have fallen asleep, had done in the past but Thace's communicator began beeping and he huffed an irritated sigh before rolling towards his bedside table and picking it up, “It's...the Emperor.” Thace said uncertainly, glancing at Keith who was watching him from bright, heavily lidded eyes.  
  
“Well, you'd better go see what his majesty wants. Zarkon's not that patient.”  
  
Thace's brows creased, his eyes brightened their eerie yellow glow, “Keith...”

 

Keith sat up, hair messed from Thace's fingers and the sheets falling around his hips, “What?”  
  
“Keith...if something happens...if I'm-”  
  
Keith pressed his fingers against Thace's lips, “Nothing'll happen,” He said firmly, “He probably just wants an update on something.”  
  
Thace looked at him long and hard, his expression hard to read, finally he sighed and sat up too. Keith leaned in and kissed his cheek, pressing his forehead firmly against his neck, he breathed in Thace's scent, “Yorak, I must go.”  
  
Finally Keith withdrew, watching while Thace untangled himself from the blankets and rose. While Thace dressed Keith sighed and dragged himself out of bed, he gathered up his own clothes and started putting them on.   
  
“I'm going back to my rooms to take a shower,” Keith said, smiling at Thace who offered a weak one of his own. Thace stepped close and stroked Keith's cheek, then he stepped back.  
  
“Be careful...Keith.” He said and nodded his head before leaving his rooms, Keith hesitated briefly before following.  
  
Keith was stepping out of the shower in his rooms when he was greeted by two grave looking guards, they stood at the door and watched him draw closer. Keith was naked but nudity had never bothered him, “What's wrong?” he asked uncertainly.  
  
“His Majesty requests your presence in the throne room,” One of them said, Keith recognised his face vaguely. He had likely been rewarded, Keith knew most of the soldiers stationed on Central Command.  
  
“I...I should get dressed.” Keith waved a hand at his dresser and the guards nodded before turning and leaving him to it. Keith took a breath, nerves fluttering in his belly as he wondered what Zarkon could possibly want him for.  
  
He dressed quickly, pulling on his red robes and settling them about his waist with a cord. Once done he sheathed his knife in a hidden sheath at the base of his spine before moving to his door. It opened at his touch and he found the two guards awaiting him, “Is...is there anything I should know before I go to the Emperor?”

 

The two guards exchanged wary looks before one shrugged, “I'm sure his majesty will explain everything when you get there.”  
  
Keith frowned but nodded and followed them down the corridor, towards the elevator.  
  
Shiro stood at Sendak's shoulder, peering curiously around the echoing throne room. Commanders stood around the walls, leaving a gap in the centre where a soldier was stood. He was tall, well-built with a strong jaw and determined frown. Shiro listened as the emperor spoke to him.  
  
“Thace,”  
  
Thace bowed, “Your majesty,”  
  
“It has come to our attention that there is a spy amongst us.” Zarkon sighed as if he were simply at a boring meeting about logistics, his eyes, however, were sharp.  
  
“That is...most surprising...” Thace said, eyes widening as he looked around the room at the others, Shiro watched his throat work as he swallowed and his gut turned cold.  
  
“Indeed. I did wonder who would dare to risk my wrath,” Zarkon sat forward, eyes narrowing dangerously, “We now know who the traitor is, commander.”  
  
Thace's shoulders straightened, “Then I will do everything I can to see them brought to justice, sire.”  
  
“Will you indeed?”

  
“Of course-”  
  
Thace was cut off as the doors opened to reveal Keith, Shiro's stomach plummeted. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Ulaz, how Keith had connections to the Blade's. He tried not to move, not to give away any of his growing anxiety as Keith looked around the room with a vague, confused sort of expression. His eyes held a weird sort of haze, a golden film that made them glow weirdly whenever the light hit them right. Finally Keith fixed his gaze on Zarkon and he dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead to the cold ground, “Your majesty,” He breathed, as if the title was a prayer, “You sent for me.”  
  
“I did,” Zarkon resettled himself in his throne and tapped the arm rest, Keith leapt to his feet and walked swiftly to his side. Once there he knelt at Zarkon's feet eagerly. Zarkon smiled, reaching out to pet his dark hair, Keith leaned into the touch and sighed with heart rending longing, “I have a task for you, paladin.”  
  
Keith flinched at the title but when Zarkon lifted his head to meet his gaze he let himself grow languid, “Yes, sire. I'll do anything.” He whispered breathlessly, the words were low and intimate but they echoed around the hall like a clarion bell. Shiro fought back the urge to wince.   
  
“We have found our traitor.”  
  
Keith's shoulders stiffened, eyes going wide. He licked his lips, “Who?” He asked.  
  
“Someone who I recently rewarded for his dutiful work,” Zarkon released Keith and made a slow spinning motion with one clawed finger, Keith glanced up at him warily before turning on the spot. He took a sharp, painful breath when he saw Thace standing there.  
  
“Th-Thace?” Keith hissed, he turned wild eyes on Zarkon, “Sire...? It...it can't be. He wouldn't-” Keith snapped his mouth shut when Zarkon's face darkened with a scowl, he bowed his head low and said nothing more.  
  
Shiro glanced back at Thace who held his head high as guards moved in on him, he lifted his hands to show that he was unarmed as he was grabbed and they were yanked roughly behind him. They forced him to his knees and he lowered his head, frowning down at the floor. Shiro tore his eyes away and looked back to Keith, his face was twisted in turmoil, eyes darting between Zarkon and Thace and back again.  
  
“Yorak,” Keith started, eyes widening, “You will do the honours,” Zarkon waved a lazy hand and Sendak stepped forward, exposing Shiro to the room. No one paid him any mind though as they stared on in enraptured silence. Keith flinched back as Sendak moved towards him but Sendak didn't touch him. Instead he smirked and lifted his hand to reveal a shining silver blade. It was curved and vicious looking. Keith stared at it in horror, mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to find his voice. “It is your duty as my Red Paladin to do my bidding in all things, Yorak. Execute the criminal.”  
  
Keith lifted a hand but withdrew it again before he could touch the blade, he fell back a step, “I...” he bit back the rest of his sentence, turning wild, terrified eyes on Thace, “I...”   
  
“Yorak, prove your loyalty to me.”  
  
Keith swallowed, eyes darting around the room as if hoping someone would save him. Shiro almost stepped forward but knew that if he did he would die. He grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists at his sides and when Keith's fearful, pained expression landed on him he could only stare back in equal horror. Keith looked back to Thace who looked up at him, his expression oddly calm. Keith wrenched his gaze away, his stomach twisting painfully as he took the weapon from Sendak with a shaking hand.  
  
Zarkon smiled, “Good boy,” He watched Keith close his eyes and shudder at the low tone of his voice, “Now do it.”  
  
Keith stepped back, hand shaking violently as he turned to Thace. He stepped closer and hesitated, he remembered the first time he'd met Thace. He had been a young officer, intelligent, brave, everything Keith had wanted to be. Thace had smiled, taken Keith under his wing. He had helped him learn to read and write and as he got older he had developed a small crush that had turned into warm affection. Keith felt something burn in his eyes, he blinked rapidly to clear his vision as he moved closer. Thace simply watched him, his face as kind as ever and Keith's heart broke. There was a lump in his throat and he couldn't breathe. He lifted the blade and gripped it with both hands, it would be impossible for him to do it one handed.   
  
The crowd watched greedily as Keith swung the blade up. Shiro saw light reflect off of a single tear as it fell down his face, falling to the floor before Keith brought the blade down with a strangled cry. Shiro flinched, closing his eyes as there was a sickening thud.   
  
The silence was broken only by the sound of the sword falling from Keith's fingers, he stumbled backwards and turned his eyes away from the corpse. He stumbled towards Zarkon, his limbs tingling, his throat burning. He almost tripped at the foot of the dais but caught himself. His chest heaved but he couldn't seem to suck in an entire breath. His eyes were wide, dazed and his vision was turning sort of grey around the edges. He swayed where he was, licking his lips and tasting the salt and copper of Thace's blood. Zarkon nodded once in a satisfied way before turning his attention to the guards who bent and gathered Thace's body up.  
  
“Dispose of the traitor,” Zarkon said, leaning back into his throne, “You are dismissed,” When everyone began busying themselves to leave and the guards had removed Thace's body, Sendak went to retrieve his sword.   
  
Shiro watched Zarkon rise, he reached down and cupped Keith's face in his massive hand. Keith turned into it, shaking from head to toe and staring blindly into nothing. He breathed heavily across Zarkon's palm, “Attend to me in my rooms,” Zarkon bid him and walked down the hall towards the doors, Haggar following at his heels. Keith swayed, stumbling back into the throne. He bent over it, wheezing and staring down at the floor where Thace's blood pooled. Shiro went to him, ignoring the searing look Sendak gave him.   
  
Keith almost cried out when Shiro touched his arm gently, he flinched back, one hand slamming over his mouth as if he were trying not to puke. Shiro withdrew his hand quickly, “Keith? Keith, it's me. It's just Shiro.” Keith gazed at him for a long time before he managed a jerky little nod, “Thace was...important to you?” He asked, keeping his voice low but he knew Sendak could hear them anyway.  
  
“I...knew...him...” Keith whispered, eyes turning distant. He tilted his head, staring over Shiro's shoulder, “I have to go now.”  
  
“Keith.”

  
“I serve the emperor in everything, I must go now.”  
  
Shiro grabbed at his upper arm, pulling him back, “Keith,” He said again, shaking him by the shoulder.  
  
“I must go now.” Keith repeated breathlessly, “His majesty wants me. I-I must go now. I serve...I live to s-serve...the emperor...Zarkon.”  
  
Shiro finally let him go when Sendak moved towards them, watching Keith with sadistic amusement as he stumbled past him. Shiro winced when Keith hit the wall with his shoulder, as if he misjudged the opening of the door way. Sendak clamped a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to his current predicament sharply. He looked up at Sendak and fixed him with a furious glare.  
  
“I'm in the mood for some entertainment,” Sendak growled, curling his fingers around the back of Shiro's neck. Slowly he started to guide him towards the exit but Shiro shook him off.  
  
“I know the way,” Shiro replied curtly, frowning ahead of him as he strode forward. Sendak's soft chuckle followed him.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith let Zarkon strip him of his clothes and toss them on the floor, he stared ahead of himself as Zarkon's hands roamed his body, touching places that Thace had been only hours before. When Zarkon pushed him face down onto the bed, he went. When Zarkon lifted his hips and pushed fingers inside him, Keith bit down on his knuckles, eyes shutting tightly.  
  
Zarkon fucked him while he was still covered in Thace's blood.  
  
That night Keith lay awake, listening to Zarkon's soft breaths and trying not to think about the sound the sword had made as it carved through Thace's neck.   
  
A week passed and Shiro saw no sign of Keith. He returned to his cell after a round of battles in the arena and would find himself escorted straight to the med bay. Ulaz awaited him there, face oddly blank as he tended Shiro's wounds. When Shiro asked questions Ulaz replied with one word answers, Shiro noted that Ulaz wore a strange new patch sewn into his clothes.  
  
“What's that patch mean?”   
  
Ulaz paused while swabbing a nasty graze on Shiro's elbow, his hand shook a little as he rose and set aside his equipment, “A long time ago the Galra worshipped several gods. One of life, one of the sands, one of death and one of war. Before the New Age we prayed to these gods, one whom was the god of war Marmora.” Shiro nodded slowly, watching as Ulaz turned to his desk and picked up a small vial, “The death god has no name. She is worshipped still by many, we wear her insignia whenever we lose someone close to us.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened as he looked up into Ulaz's eyes, “Thace,” He whispered.  
  
Ulaz turned away, “The mission is more important than any single man,”   
  
“But...he was your friend.”  
  
“He was, and I will honour his memory the same way I have all the other brothers and sisters we have lost for our cause.”  
  
Shiro tilted his head thoughtfully as Ulaz returned to his work, “Back where I come from there are gods that are still worshipped. One of them...Hachiman, he's our god of war.” He looked at Ulaz and watched him clean his other wounds.  
  
“Do you pray to this god?”  
  
Shiro smiled and shrugged one shoulder, “No. Lately though...I've been thinking about him a lot.” Shiro took a slow breath, “Have you seen Keith recently?”  
  
Ulaz stilled, eyes narrowing, “I have.” He said slowly, raising his head to meet Shiro's gaze, “I tended to him after Thace's death.”  
  
“How is he?” Shiro winced, it was a stupid question but he wasn't sure what else to ask.  
  
“He is...as well as can be under the circumstances. He and Thace were very close, to learn that he was a traitor and be forced to take his life is not something so easily recovered from.”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“My friends have been made aware of Thace's...demise. They will soon contact me about where to proceed next. We may be forced to use Keith's skills more often.”  
  
“You've been using Keith?!” Shiro's eyes widened.  
  
“Keith has been helping us, yes.”  
  
“Does he know about you?”  
  
“To an extent,” Ulaz sighed and screwed the cap back onto the bottle in his hands, he set it aside and pulled off his gloves, “He is aware that we have been working with a faction that...disagrees with Zarkon's way of doing things. We have not given him the entire truth, if he finds out what he has been doing for us and how it will be used it could potentially destroy the mission.”  
  
“But...that's not fair! You're using him because he's close to Zarkon, you can't keep the truth from him.”  
  
“The mission is more important than a single life, Shiro.” Ulaz replied irritably, “Where we will do our utmost to protect Keith's well being as best we can, we are limited in what we can do. If we tell Keith the truth he will tell Zarkon and we cannot afford discovery.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “It just seems cruel.”  
  
“Sometimes we must make cruel decisions to ensure the success of the mission. We must bring down the empire, we must destroy Zarkon, for the good of the universe.”  
  
Shiro thought back to Earth, full of innocent people with no idea what was going on beyond the milky way. He shivered, suddenly feeling cold.  
  
“I am done here, you may return to your cell. When I next see Keith I will let him know you were asking after him.”  
  
Shiro nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” He slid from the table and walked to the door, he hesitated, glancing back over his shoulder but Ulaz had his back turned to him with his head in his hands. Shiro turned away, leaving him in peace.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry about that but very tired rn and not 100% well. Hope it's ok though! It does contain sex where one of the participants are intoxicated, if this bothers you then skip it.

Back in Shiro's cell he sat on the floor, watching the purple lights flicker and buzz while boots tramped back and forth outside his cell. Absently he tapped his fingers against the floor, counting out the beats of their foot falls, his hair fell in front of his eyes but he was lost in counting and barely noticed. After several minutes a new set of footsteps made him lift his head, he blinked out of the strange fugue that had settled over his mind and watched the door as the steps came to an uncertain halt. He waited with baited breath and finally the door swished open to reveal a shadow figure. Shiro squinted as the figure moved closer and the door shut behind them, cutting off the source of too-bright light from the hall way.   
  
“Keith?” Shiro asked in surprise as the figure's features came into focus.  
  
Keith's eyes lifted to him and he nodded jerkily before moving to sit down at his side, he put his hands between his knees and squeezed them as he stared at the wall. His breath was rapid, as if he'd run to Shiro's cell but after a moment it calmed. He let his head fall forward so his hair hid his face, Shiro could only see the splash of violet light highlighting his chin and lips.  
  
“Keith...are you ok?” Shiro almost winced at the question, it was stupid. Obviously Keith was far from ok.  
  
Keith shivered before he moved, he twisted and climbed into Shiro's lap. Shiro let out a soft noise of surprise as strong fingers found his neck and pulled him close. He had a glimpse of Keith's eyes before his lips were claimed. Shiro huffed air through his nose, hands rising to Keith's shoulders in an attempt to push him back but Keith surged closer instead. He tilted his head, running his tongue between the small gap between Shiro's lips and forcing them open. Keith's fingers trembled as they found the back of Shiro's head, pushing through the roughly shorn bristles at the base of his neck. Keith breathed against him, pushing down with his hips and causing Shiro to grunt. “K-Keith...Keith-mmm-”  
Shiro's hands slid to Keith's waist as Keith ground against him, panting wetly against his mouth. He groaned, his hips shifting, pressing upwards against his will. He squeezed Keith's hips, his metal fingers likely leaving bruises but Keith merely tipped his head back to expose his throat.  
  
“Keith, wait.” Shiro panted, pressing his face against Keith's throat with a frown, his hands shook as he lifted them away from Keith's body and he had to swallow hard to get his mind out of the gutter, “What's going on?” He cupped Keith's face with his hand and moved his face so they were looking at each other.  
  
Keith's eyes were dark, heavily lidded, “I wanna fuck.” He whispered hoarsely, “No one's around, Sendak's off base and Zarkon's not around either.” He grabbed Shiro's wrists and dragged his hand down to his clothed cock, he sucked on his lower lip as Shiro's fingers touched him.  
  
“Keith, stop.” Shiro pulled his hands away gently, face flushing, “I...I can't do this. Not here.”  
  
“Why? You've got a bed don't you?”  
  
Shiro sighed, “Are you on something?” He asked, noticing how Keith's voice was slightly slurred and when he finally met Shiro's gaze his pupils were dilated.  
  
Keith huffed, “Maybe. Why?”  
  
“Because you're not fully in control-”  
  
“What's that got to do with anything? Look, I can give you the best fuck of your life if you'd just let me. No one else cares if I'm high or drunk, you shouldn't either.” Keith tried to kiss him again but Shiro pushed him back firmly.  
  
“I said no, Keith.”  
  
“You don't want me? I thought...” Keith sucked in a breath and turned away, climbing off of Shiro, “Fine. I'll go find someone else.” He made to stand but Shiro grabbed his arm and tugged him back down.  
  
“It's not that I don't want to...” Shiro hissed, moving so he could push Keith's hair from his face and hold him steady, “It's just that you're in no position to consent right now. You're...suffering from trauma and you're vulnerable and just looking for someone to make you feel something.”  
  
Keith swallowed, confusion crinkling his brow, “I'm not traumatised, Shiro.”   
  
“Keith, you just killed someone...a friend.”  
  
Keith looked away, trying to squirm from Shiro's touch, “No. It's ok. He was...he was a traitor. I serve Zarkon in all things. I...I didn't...I don't...it's not like that. Just-l-let me...let go. I need...”  
  
“Keith, look at me.” Shiro tugged him gently back into his lap and held him steady, he could feel Keith shivering, his skin was icy cold to the touch, “It's ok. I get it. I...I really do.” He ran his thumb gently over Keith's cheek bones as his eyes went hazy and he stared off into the corner of the room.  
  
Keith blinked at him, vaguely aware of how hard Shiro's fingers dug into the tops of his arms, “I'm fine.” He said at last and Shiro sighed heavily.  
  
Shiro let Keith go and leaned in, he pushed his fingers deep into Keith's hair, tugging his head gently to the side. His robes had fallen off of one shoulder, Shiro admired the pale skin there a moment, allowing his lips to brush across it. Then he moved up, pressing a soft kiss just behind Keith's ear before manoeuvring him so their lips met again. This time he took control, feeling a slight thrill at that as he pulled Keith closer with his free hand. Their lips met, tentative at first, slow and hesitant. Keith parted his lips, hands rising to Shiro's shoulders with a breathy sort of moan. Shiro plunged his tongue into his mouth, stealing the breath from his lungs. Keith shuddered, fingers twitching against Shiro's shirt, curling into the rough fabric as his world condensed to the feel of Shiro's chapped lips against his own.   
  
Finally Shiro drew away only enough so that their foreheads touched, he panted a little and smiled. Keith caught his own breath, licking Shiro's taste from his skin before he spoke, “if you fuck half as good as you kiss I'm in for a real treat.” He breathed, his lips twitching up into a small, nervous smile.  
  
“Not yet,” Shiro replied, pressing another kiss to the side of Keith's jaw, “When you've sobered up a bit.”  
  


Keith sighed but grabbed Shiro's face with both hands, looking up into his eyes. Shiro kept one hand curled around his hip, fingers digging firmly into his flesh as if he were trying to burn it's imprint into his skin. Keith shivered, running his thumb slowly back and forth over Shiro's cheek before lifting himself up and pressing his lips against Shiro's again. The kiss was soft and gentle, he let his eyes fall closed and they shared a few breaths, “It's ok. You can do whatever you want to me.” He muttered, frowning a little but still not opening his eyes, “Even if...if you wanted to imagine I'm someone else. I don't care.”  
  
“Keith...”

  
Keith opened his eyes finally and licked his lips, “You don't get it do you? I'm used to this. You can let go, I can take it.”  
  
Shiro's breath stuttered, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and pressed his forehead against Keith's, “Don't. You're worth...so much more than a cheap fuck on a dirty cell floor.”  
  
Keith shifted, his robes falling half way down his arms, “Shiro-”  
  
“Listen to me; we'll get out of here. I promise. I'll take you away, we can be free.”  
  
Keith's breath caught in his throat and he frowned, turning away but Shiro held him close. “Shiro...”  
  
“Keith,” Shiro insisted, taking Keith by his upper arms and shaking him a little, “I want you. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life but...Sendak...”  
  
“He's not here.” Keith met Shiro's gaze again and pushed his hands back into his hair, “No Sendak...no Zarkon. It's just me and you, old timer.”  
  
Shiro snorted at that, “Old timer?”  
  
“Yeah, you're older than me.”  
  
“Hey, I'm only in my twenties.”  
  
Keith smirked, sitting upright and pushing himself into Shiro's space so he was pressed back against the wall, “Maybe but considering how long human's live, you may as well be ancient.”  
  
“How long do Galra live?”  
  
“Hundreds of deca-pheobs, generally.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened, “Oh. Then you must be-”  
  
“I'm old enough to know what I want, Shiro and right now that's you.” Keith kissed him again, small, gentle little pecks as he reached between them with his free hand and cupped Shiro's cock, “Show me what's hiding under here...”  
  
“Keith...” Shiro shivered and sighed, allowing Keith's fingers to work their magic. After a few moments Shiro grabbed Keith under his thighs, he pulled him tight against his body and surged to his feet. Keith gasped and his eyes widened as he was thrown onto the small bed, Shiro stripped himself of his t-shirt and let it fall to the floor before unzipping his under suit. Keith watched with avid attention, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips as he watched Shiro strip down to his hips. A soft, barely audible moan escaped him as Shiro crawled over him, pinning him with his hard, molten silver gaze, “You sure you wanna do this?” He croaked, sliding his hand up the inside of Keith's thigh as they fell open to accommodate him.  
  
Keith wrapped both his arms around Shiro's shoulders and pulled him down, “Yeah. I want you, Champion.” He breathed against his ear.  
  
Shiro closed his eyes briefly before sliding his hands beneath Keith's robes and slipping them from his shoulders, “Keith.” He muttered, leaning down to capture Keith's lips, swallowing his moan.  
  
XXX  
  
“Sir, I have the coordin-”  
  
“Leave me.” Sendak didn't bother turning away from the screen he was watching, his ear twitched as he heard the messenger make a rapid exit. Dismissing him he watched the feed from his slave's cell. A smirk curled the corner of his lips as he watched Shiro pin one Yorak's hands above his head, their fingers entwining. Shiro lifted Yorak's other leg with his free hand as he pushed himself inside Yorak's body. Sendak tapped clawed fingers against his desk as Yorak's head fell back, exposing the line of his throat. Shiro started biting and kissing his way up it, nipping at his jaw before claiming his lips, “So, this is your weakness. This is how I break you.” Sendak laughed.  
  
XXX  
  
Keith gasped into Shiro's mouth, eyebrows drawn into a tight frown and his eyes screwed shut. Shiro moved slow and deep, muscles shifting smoothly beneath his scarred skin. Keith's cock ached, his body flushed and damp with sweat. Time had ceased to exist for him the second Shiro had finished preparing his body with the lube Keith had brought. The first slide of Shiro's cock inside him had been heaven, Keith's little gasps and stuttered pleas causing Shiro to smile and kiss them away. There was something intoxicating about feeling smooth skin beneath his fingers as he dragged them up Shiro's back, something wonderful about the way Shiro whispered his name like it was somehow important.

 

Keith groaned when Shiro sat back on his thighs and dragged Keith with him. The change of angle made Keith curse, biting down on his bottom lip. Shiro grabbed two handfuls of his backside, grinding up into him as painfully slow as before. Keith wrapped his arms around him and dragged his nails up his back, leaving jagged, bloody lines.   
  
“Fuck, feel so good.” Shiro panted into Keith's mouth, he grabbed a handful of Keith's hair and yanked his head back roughly, biting at his throat and leaving marks behind.   
  
“Harder,” Keith hissed, trying to move his hips but Shiro had him thoroughly wrapped up in his thick arms, “Sh-shiro.. _.harder_...”  
  
Shiro bit down on his bottom lip in retaliation, smirking when Keith clawed at his shoulders, “Just a bit longer, baby...hold on for me, 'kay?”  
  
“Mm, fuck Shiro...” Keith's toes curled, eyes fluttering closed and mouth falling open.  
  
They moved against each other, flesh sticky with sweat, Keith's cock smearing pre-come across Shiro's abs. The cell was too hot, Keith's hair stuck to his face, trapped between his lips as he met Shiro's eyes. He watched a bead of sweat trickle down the side of Shiro's neck and leaned forward to lick it up, turning his lick into a sharp bite. Shiro's hips stuttered, lips parting as he sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, “Oh...” He whispered, abruptly pulling Keith up and off his cock. Before Keith could protest he was tossed back onto the bed, head down and ass up. Shiro pushed himself back inside, fingers digging bruises into his hips as he really started to move. Keith smiled into the crook of his elbow as Shiro left a trail of kisses down his spine. He hissed his name into the thin mattress, spreading his legs further to let Shiro in deeper. They moved together like that until Shiro grabbed Keith's hair and yanked him back, turning his head for an awkward, wet kiss. It was mostly tongues and teeth but it sent heat whip-lashing through Keith's body. The pain in his scalp, the feel of Shiro's cock inside him, it all made him dizzy.  
  
“Sh-Shiro...Shiro I-ahhh-”  
  
“Me too. Me too Keith.” Shiro bit down on Keith's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, his human hand dug deep into Keith's abdomen, leaving several red lines across his pale flesh. The knot inside him clenched until it was almost painful, he muffled his hiss into Keith's shoulder as he came hard.  
  


Together they collapsed onto Shiro's bed, Keith groaning as he landed in his own mess. Shiro tugged him close, panting heavily against his shoulder as he pressed his forehead between his shoulder blades. A soft, comfortable silence descended where both of them lay drifting half in and half out of sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I admit, I'm not a fan of this chapter but it needed to be written to move the story forward. I have a chest infection and feel like crap so it's not my best work. Either way I hope you enjoy.

Shiro woke with a start at the hiss of the door opening. It took him too long to understand why his arm was numb and why there was a weight nestled against his side. Just as he forced his eyes open enough to see a head of wavy dark hair a purple hand shot out from the gloom and tangled in it. Keith made a startled yelp as he was dragged forcefully out of bed and tossed into a corner. Shiro bolted upright, arm glowing as he searched for the enemies but before he could move the same hand grabbed him by the throat. He was lifted, slammed against the wall as several guards moved in on Keith. Shiro kicked at Sendak's shins but he may as well have been trying to escape a brick wall. The guards lifted Keith up and dragged him roughly from the room, when he was gone Sendak dropped Shiro with a low growl.   
  
“Up.” He demanded, watching with narrowed eyes and a pointed sneer.   
  
Shiro gasped, rubbing at his bruised throat and baring his teeth. Slowly he rose, unable to do anything else, “What are you going to do with him?”   
  
“The slave will face punishment,” Sendak smiled, golden eyes flashing, “And so will you. Come.”  
  
Shiro's wrist was grabbed, arm yanked up his back until a pained a grunt escaped his lips. He was pushed forward and stumbled but Sendak kept him upright. Naked and vulnerable, he was led down the hallway towards the elevator.   
  
Keith found himself at Zarkon's feet, his knees ached from where he had been thrown but he kept his head low and didn't dare to look up. Zarkon's eyes bored holes in the back of his head and he could feel the presence of other witnesses. The throne room was cold, the metal sapping whatever warmth Shiro had managed to leave behind. Keith sat in silence until the doors opened again, slowly he turned to see a naked Shiro being pushed into the massive room by Sendak who wore a smug grin. Keith's eyes widened, “Shiro!” He cried thoughtlessly, he moved to rise but a forceful hand on his neck shoved him forward until his forehead was pressed into the floor.  
  
“Silence!” Zarkon's gravelly voice echoed around the hall, quelling the sounds of Shiro's futile struggles and the soft whispers.  
  
Keith kept still and listened to Zarkon's boots as he descended the stairs and came to a halt before him. He stood over him, casting an impossibly long shadow as the guards backed off, his eyes remained glued to Keith for a long, tense moment. Then clawed fingers found his abused hair and his head was yanked roughly backwards so that he had no choice but to stare up into Zarkon's face.   
  
“So, you sought to defy me?”  
  
“N-No sire-I-” Keith cut himself off with a sharp cry when Zarkon shook him, his hands flew to his hair and tears of pain stung his eyes. He hissed air through his teeth and winced, “Please, sire, I-I-I didn't mean to-”  
  
“Excuses.” Zarkon dropped him, looking down at him with a sneer, “You have his stench all over you.”

 

Keith's jaw snapped shut and he lowered his head, “I'm sorry,” He breathed, closing his eyes.  
  
“I have deliberated on how best to punish you, boy.” Zarkon's cloak was inches from Keith's hand, he curled his fingers into fists to resist the urge to touch it and beg for Shiro's life.  
  
“Sire, perhaps we could offer our services-”  
  
“No.” Zarkon didn't remove his eyes from Keith when he spoke over Haggar, “This is something I must do myself. I have been much too lenient of late,”  
  
Keith looked up as two guards moved to pin him down, Zarkon stepped around so he was stood behind him. Keith's body tensed and he locked his jaw tight as he heard the crack of a familiar whip, the colour drained from his face and his eyes met Shiro's.  
  
“No. No you can't do this!” Shiro tried to break free from Sendak's grasp but the Galra had too tight a hold. He struggled, becoming increasingly more violent as he watched Zarkon bring the whip up. “Keith! Keith!”  
  
Keith took a breath and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.  
  
The first lash sent fiery agony across his skin as it ripped through his flesh, deep into muscle. Keith tried to stifle his cry but it escaped anyway. He almost dropped forward but the guards held him steady.   
  
Shiro jerked forward when the lash sliced through Keith's flesh, splattering blood across his pale skin. Sendak gripped him tightly, curling one arm around his waist and laughing quietly into his ear. He struggled, lashing out with feet and fists but to no avail. Sendak was solid and Shiro was unable to use his prosthetic arm as it was pinned tightly to his side. Shiro had no choice but to watch in horror as Zarkon whipped Keith until he had fallen silent, head lolling on his neck as consciousness faded. He handed off the weapon to one of his subordinates before grabbing Keith by the chin and tilting his head to peer into his white face, a string of bloodied drool dripped down Keith's chin from where he had bitten his lip.   
  
Zarkon stared at him for a long moment before releasing him, “Take him away.” He ordered and Keith was lifted into the air and carried away. Then he turned his attention to Shiro, “Champion, you have defiled what is mine without my permission,”  
  
Shiro's face twisted in fury, he once again tried to break free of Sendak's hold but failed, instead he spat at the floor between them, “You _bastard_!”   
  
“Sendak, you may punish him as you see fit but make sure he is able to fight in the arena tomorrow,”   
  
“Vrepit sa,” Sendak purred, reaching between Shiro's legs, giving his cock a squeeze that bordered on painful. Shiro jerked against him, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.   
  
Keith drifted in and out of consciousness as he was carried through the ship until they reached a single, well fortified cell emblazoned with Zarkon's sigil. He blinked sluggishly up at it, recognition dawning much too slowly. The doors opened to reveal a tiny, empty room and he was pushed inside. The guards followed, snatching at his arms and legs and chaining him to both the ceiling and floor so he had no choice but to hang. He didn't have the energy to so much as raise his head and his ruined back burned too much for him to move. The guards tightened the cuffs and backed out of the room. The doors closed behind them and the last thing Keith heard was the beep of the lock as he was plunged into total darkness.  
  
+++  
  
Sendak tossed Shiro into his quarters, causing him to hit the bed. He fell with a grunt, smashing his left elbow on the metal post. He winced, drawing it close to rub at it while Sendak watched him from burning yellow eyes. Sendak approached, his lips stretching into a broad smirk that revealed his fangs, his shadow fell ominously across Shiro as he struggled into a sitting position. His face twisted as hatred and fury engulfed him. His prosthetic activated, flashing an angry purple as he leapt to his feet and lunged at Sendak with a guttural cry. Sendak stepped aside, reaching out to grab Shiro by the throat. He lifted him, slamming him back to the floor hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Shiro tried to gasp in a breath, both hands grabbing at Sendak's wrists as he pressed harder against his throat. Shiro's foot lashed out, slamming into Sendak's inner thigh as he crouched above him. His lungs burned, his vision growing hazy as his arm powered down without his permission. He jerked, twisting but Sendak's grip was firm. Just as Shiro's vision was turning grey and weakness entered his limbs, Sendak's grip slackened. Shiro gasped in a half lungful of air, choking and retching against Sendak's fist. He glared up at him, baring his teeth before bringing his arm up, fingers curled into a fist. He smashed it into Sendak's cheek, causing him to reel back with a low curse. His grip loosened enough for Shiro to roll aside, dragging himself onto his hands and knees. Sendak laughed, spitting blood before grabbing Shiro's hair and dragging him back.  
  
“There is no escape, human. Just accept your place.”  
  
Shiro wrenched himself free again, feeling hair part from his scalp. He hit the floor and rolled away before Sendak could snatch him back again. Somehow he got shakily to his feet, air wheezing through his bruised throat as he grabbed the nearest heavy object on Sendak's desk. It was some sort of crystal like rock that was being used as a paperweight. Shiro met Sendak's eyes, half crouched before the desk in nothing but his own skin but ready to fight to the death.  
  
“You and I are very much alike, Champion.” Sendak growled, stalking closer heedless of Shiro's pathetic weapon.   
  
“I'm nothing like you!” Shiro spat, lunging forward again. Sendak stepped aside smoothly, tripping Shiro up so he was sent sprawling back to the floor. The rock slid from his fingers and skittered across the rug. Sendak loomed over him, slamming a boot between his shoulder blades and pinning him like a butterfly.  
  
“You fight well in the arena, champion but you have never faced me.” He ground the heel of his boot into Shiro's back, causing him to cry out as he tried to throw him off again. “Your bloodlust is equal to mine. I've seen you fight.” Sendak let up enough to roll Shiro onto his back and crouch over him, one hand on the floor by his head and the other sliding between his legs. Shiro bit back another cry as claws dug into the meat of his inner thigh, much too close to his balls for comfort. “It is what drew me to you in the first place. You enjoy having power over the weak, it was why you find Yorak so interesting. I understand that. His screams are beautiful.” Sendak pushed Shiro's legs open while Shiro stared up at him in horror, grey eyes wide in his white face.   
  
“No.” Shiro gasped finally, moving so suddenly Sendak was taken off guard for a moment. His right fist smashed into the Galra's face, causing blood to spray from his lips. Shiro wasted no time, he slid from under him and stumbled towards the door. He was inches away when Sendak grabbed him again, dragging him back away from freedom. He was spun, slammed into the wall once more and Sendak's massive fist met his own cheek. Teeth sliced through his tongue as bone cracked beneath the weight of it. Shiro screamed, blood flying from his lips. Sendak laughed then grabbed Shiro's human hand, singling out a finger as he pressed his weight against him. Shiro watched, his head spinning, eye sight blurring as Sendak snapped his middle finger like a twig. Shiro was almost sick as pain lanced all the way up his arm into his shoulder.  
  
“You touched the Emperor's favourite toy, Champion.” Sendak reminded him, lips curled and eyes glowing eagerly. Shiro's legs were too weak to hold him, his head was lolling as agony rolled over him in waves. Sendak snapped another finger. Shiro's stomach lurched as he felt the bone break, a gasp escaping lips that felt too numb. Then he felt hands in his hair as his hand was finally released, his head was brought forward and then smashed back against the wall. Once, twice. The third time Shiro collapsed. Sendak stepped back, watching him fall on his face. He smiled down at him, grabbing his prosthetic and dragging him into the centre of the room. He knelt behind him, feeling Shiro's full bodied shudder as he ran his claws down his sides. He parted Shiro's thighs and undid his armour, removing it until he could free his aching cock.  
  
Shiro was barely conscious, unable to fight back when Sendak's cock breached him. He groaned as agony lanced up his spine. Unpleasant heat curled in his gut, sweat beading on his temples. He wished fervently he could pass out and not have to feel every inch of that alien dick. His hips were lifted off the ground, forcing weight onto his broken hand, he whimpered, the sound forced from his lips as Sendak thrust into him. Shiro closed his eyes, the fingers of his Galra arm curling into the rug beneath his face. He pressed his face into it, willing himself to lose consciousness. Sweat beaded on the base of his spine, sliding down his hips that were turning red where Sendak dug his claws into the skin. Shiro jerked, gasping, tearing at the rug while his arm sputtered purple in the gloom. A hand came down on the back of his neck, claws biting into his skin. Shiro's eyes fluttered closed as he went limp, body giving out completely as exhaustion crept deep into his soul.  
  
+++  
  
Ulaz looked up from his computer as the door to the infirmary burst open. He blinked as Sendak's massive form appeared and he strode forward. Ulaz rose, mouth opening to ask what was happening when Sendak dumped the Champion on his table like a sack of meat. Ulaz looked down at him, taking in the bruises, the cuts and the broken fingers. He watched as Shiro curled in on himself, turning his head away, sweaty hair clinging to his forehead as his shoulders shook. “Commander-”  
  
“Heal him.” Sendak growled, “And send him back to his cell.”  
  
“Commander, wait!” Ulaz watched as Sendak turned away and left them there, the door swishing closed behind him. Ulaz cursed in thick Galran, leaning over his patient and gently smoothing hair from his forehead. Shiro flinched away, growling and trembling.  
  
“Don't touch.” He rasped, “Just...l-leave me alone...”  
  
“Unfortunately I have little choice. I must tend to your wounds, Shiro.”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Shiro gasped, blinking his eyes open and curling further into himself on the freezing metal table, “Please just let me...let me be alone f-for a minute...”  
  
Ulaz contemplated him a moment before sighing, he backed away and turned back to his computer, “I cannot leave you but I can give you some quiet.” He said quietly, “You have until I finish this report.”  
  
Shiro swallowed thick blood that had congealed in the back of his throat, he coughed and closed his eyes again, pressing his face into the cool metal. He wrapped his prosthetic around his stomach as if he could hold back the twisting urge to vomit. He grit his teeth and tried to still his racing heart. It was over. He was alive. He was _alive_.  
  
Ulaz stared at the screen with a frown, mouth twisted in distaste before he took a breath, “You must leave as soon as you can.” He whispered, eyes still glued to the screen, “Where is Yorak?”  
  
Shiro shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut, “I don't know.” He rasped, his voice thick and slurred as pain blurred his thoughts. His face throbbed, his fingers felt as if he'd stuck them in a mincer. His hips and lower back ached and his ass felt raw. He groaned, twitching as he held onto the edge of the table with his Galran hand and held on. He felt like the world was drifting away from him, his thoughts fuzzy and incoherent. His body hardly felt like his own.   
  
Ulaz hissed, “What did you do?”  
  
“I...” Shiro shivered, he was too cold, “I slept with him.”  
  
Ulaz took a moment to try to understand the phrase, “You shared a bed?” He frowned.  
  
“No. We...fucked. We had sex.”  
  
Ulaz froze. Fingers lingering over his terminal, “Oh Shiro no.” He whispered, rubbing at his temples, “I've never heard anything more foolish. Yorak belongs to the Emperor and no one touches his property without his express permission!”  
  
“Keith...doesn't belong to anyone.” Shiro snapped, his words punctuated by the scream of bending metal as his prosthetic squashed the edge of the table into a shapeless mess, “What the hell...is wrong with you all? Slavery...is...sick. It's...wrong...” He gasped in air, hissing it back out as agony washed over him again.   
  
“We understand that better than you would know,” Ulaz replied coldly, “You cannot hope to comprehend our culture or our values. The core beliefs of the Galra have not changed that much since Zarkon's reign, only his laws have changed and many do not take slaves. You have no right to tar us all with the same brush.”  
  
Shiro hesitated before sighing, “I'm sorry,” He whispered, “I didn't mean that.”  
  
“You are in pain, allow me to heal you.”  
  
Shiro swallowed before closing his eyes again and sighing, “Yeah, ok.” He whispered weakly.  
  
+++  
  
The darkness had quickly become a physical weight. It pressed in on him like walls, suffocating him as it sucked the air from his rasping lungs. It was cold in the cell, the type of cold that seeped into your veins and made every touch painful. Keith's breath was ragged, he hung in the chains, head down and stared unseeing into the darkness. He could feel whisper soft touches against his legs and arms, they burned but when he tried to shy away agony flared through his unhealed wounds. He groaned, trying not to move even though he thought he could feel tiny little legs dancing across his skin. Insects? Or something more sinister? He shivered, gasping as the scabs on his back stretched and fresh blood dribbled down the backs of his thighs. Every sound was much too loud. Even his own breath rang into the silence around him like a clarion bell. Time was totally meaningless, he could've been there for vargas or phoebs, he'd never know. The only thing he had to keep himself company was the memory of Shiro's hands on his body, of his lips against his skin. He closed his eyes and focussed on the memory, he wasn't sure if Shiro was even still alive. Not many people would live after laying hands on him.   
  
“It's all my fault.” Keith whispered hoarsely into the darkness but it sounded like a shout and he winced, licking at painfully dry lips as he hung from aching arms. His knees had gone numb long ago but his thighs burned. His fingers were freezing, his back much too hot. He coughed, trembling as he doubled over and spat something to the floor.   
  
_Keith? Keith my boy.  
  
_ Keith's body went still, the breath catching in his throat. His eyes widened, as if there was any light they could suck in and see the owner of that voice. “D-Dad?” He mumbled, head snapping around as he swore he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
 _Hey there kiddo, sorry I'm late.  
  
_ Keith blinked blearily ahead of him as boots moved closer, a strange shuffling gait that set his heart racing, “Dad? What're...you doin' here?” He slurred, trying so desperately to see through the darkness but it was too thick.   
  
_Just got off shift, you know that Keith. Hey, how about later we go up on the hill and have a picnic? You can look at the stars.  
  
_ Tears burned Keith's eyes, he sucked in a breath and let it out in a sob. He gasped, the tears hurt as they trailed down his face but it was just one small pain in a whole ocean of it. “I-It hurts. It hurts so bad.”  
  
 _Shh, it's ok kiddo. I'm here now. You're gonna be fine._  
  
Keith closed his eyes and he thought he felt a strong, calloused hand brush the tears from his cheeks. He flinched back, a startled cry ripping free from his chest. He felt the skin on his lips split and his tongue felt thick and much too heavy. The strength in his neck left him and he let it fall forwards. He closed his eyes, head lolling against his shoulder as he gave himself up to unconsciousness.  
  
+++  
  
Shiro heard the roar of the crowd. He felt their excitement thrum through his body, causing his heart rate to spike almost painfully. He rose from his seat as the Galra on the entrance waved him over, a sword was shoved roughly against his chest and he was pushed into the arena. Shiro stumbled, blinking up at the stands, he saw the emperor's box and noticed Sendak watching him. Shiro forced his eyes away and licked his lips, fingers curling around the blade in his hand as he dropped into a fighters crouch. His opponent was a large creature with thick, ape-like arms and a squashed face. It screamed at him, bouncing on large feet as it slammed it's fists into the ground, spraying sand everywhere. It was strong with short little legs and ashy grey skin that was mottled like stone. Shiro looked down at the rusted sword before tossing it away and activating his prosthetic. Purple light flared brilliantly around him and he took his stance, waiting for the creature to make the first move.   
  
The beast screamed again and leapt at him. Shiro ducked, bringing his arm up to slice into the things side. His Galra arm buzzed, sliding into flesh like butter. The creature cried out, crashing into the arena wall and splashing blood across the sand. Shiro flicked blood from his fingers and curled both hands into fists, the sound of the crowd faded and his vision narrowed down to his enemy. He fixed a snarl on his face as the creature shook itself off and rose, stumbling towards him with a growl. Shiro smashed his right fist into it's jaw, hearing a satisfying crack as bone shattered on impact. He ducked a swat of the beasts huge paw and rolled to the side. He kept his weight on his toes, the distant sound of his old instructor shouting in the back of his mind. He licked his dry lips and dodged back as the creature lunged. He managed to get a hit in on it's ribs, falling back out of the creatures range and leading it further into the centre of the ring.   
  
The creature was swaying, blood dribbling down his face, it's eyes full of rage. It launched itself at him, almost getting under his guard as Shiro was forced backwards. He ducked, dodged and tried to swipe it's feet from under it but the creature jumped over him. Shiro was slammed into the sand as thick fingers wrapped around his leg and dragged him into the air. The beast screamed and slammed him back down, Shiro's teeth sliced through his tongue but he spat the blood to the floor and rolled away, getting back on his feet as he shook the ringing from his ears. He leapt forward, Galra hand blazing as he smashed it into the creatures chest. There was the crunch of cartilage and bone, a spray of hot yellow blood splashed Shiro's face as he gave a desperate cry and twisted his fist into the creatures chest. The beast screamed, jerking before finally it went limp. Shiro tore his fist free and shook it, he turned, panting as the crowd roared and chanted.  
  
The noise filtered back in slowly, like someone was tuning a radio in his head. Shiro stumbled, catching himself against a nearby pillar and taking a few steadying breaths. He closed his eyes, head bowed. It had been nearly a week since he'd last seen Keith, Sendak refused to tell him anything and Ulaz was growing more and agitated the longer time went on. Shiro spent most of his time tied to Sendak's bed, exposed and on display, ready to be used whenever Sendak wished. It rankled. It made something dark and dangerous rise in the back of his mind. A nebulous fury born of terror and pain and uncertainty. He wanted, more than ever, to go home. The Garrison waited for him, he could see it in his minds eye every time he closed his eyes. He saw his mothers face, eyes warm and kind as she stroked hair from his face. He saw the faces of his friends. Even Iverson. Shiro's knees buckled, pain lancing down his side, he must have bruised some ribs when the creature has smashed him into the ground. He groaned, taking a few harsh breaths while the crowd quieted around him. He wiped sweat from his brow and blood from his lips before forcing himself to stand again. He turned towards the gates at the opposite end and watched as two Galra infantry dragged the corpse of the beast away.   
  
He had to survive. If he had any chance of getting home and rescuing Keith, he had to live.  
  
+++  
  
When the doors finally hissed open and intense, painful light slipped into the room Keith squinted as several tall figures stood in the door way. One moved forward, he felt the familiar touch of a cloak against his bare skin and felt a gasp echo through the room. Their boots were painfully loud and when they removed the manacles on his wrists and ankles he realised he was sobbing. Hands grabbed him, hauling him up where he swayed. He blinked sluggishly, his eyes were dry, painfully so as he fell forward against a massive chest. He closed his eyes tightly against the light and inhaled the familiar scent of Zarkon. He was shivering as he was lifted up into strong arms and carried towards the light, he buried his face into Zarkon's armour and started muttering apologies. His voice was cracked and broken, his throat painfully dry and his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth. His lips split with every word, blood sliding down his chin but he couldn't stop. He was begging. Desperation driving him as he tried for forgiveness. Keith's back screamed in agony whenever he was jostled but all he could do was grunt until it became too much and he let himself sink into darkness, safe against the swell of Zarkon's chest.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my bestie because they love Shiro pain so here's some of that. This fic is drawing slowly to it's end. I apologise for the long wait I wasn't very well and have only now recovered enough to write something decent. Enjoy. :) Oh and thank you all for your lovely comments, I appreciate them all.

Shiro groaned, blinking heavily as he shed sleep with difficulty. His mouth was dry but nothing he couldn't handle as he cracked open an eye and peered blearily around himself. Last thing he remembered was plunging his hand straight through the chest of one of his fellow prisoners, he could still feel adrenaline pumping through his body and when he swallowed he could taste blood. He curled his hands into fists, turning his head to see a familiar wall. A desk was pressed up against it, a terminal flickering with violet light. He groaned again, forcing his eyes open fully and wincing as pain shot through his head. He realised, a tad belatedly, his arms were chained high above his head and something was wrapped securely around his prosthetic. Some sort of band that prevented him from activating it.   
  
“Ah good, you're awake.”  
  
Shiro snapped his attention to the bed where Sendak's familiar hulking form was, he was smirking broadly at him as he lounged with his boots crossed and long legs stretched out before him. Shadows surrounded him, sinking deep into the eye socket where his false eye was. His smile widened as someone knocked at the door, “Looks like our guest is here,” Sendak unfolded himself from the bed and rose, striding over to the door and opening it. Shiro tried to look but Sendak's bulk blocked everything from view.   
  
“The Emperor reminds you not to do too much damage,”  
  
Sendak inclined his head, “I understand.” He reached out and dragged a small form into the room and closed the door behind him, “Champion, I suggested to the emperor that we remind you who Yorak truly belongs to.” He turned, dragging Yorak with him and pushing him into the centre of the room. Yorak dropped to his knees, head bowed while Sendak's claws curled into his hair. “You see, in your numerous victories you appear to have forgotten your place,” He stroked through Yorak's hair and tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat. Shiro sucked in a breath, eyes widening as he saw bruises surrounding his neck like a collar. His eyes flicked up to Keith's and dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Keith's eyes were dark and blank, his face slack and lips parted as if he wasn't truly with them. Shiro struggled uselessly against his chains, face twisting in desperation.  
  
“Please, you don't have to do this. Punish me, it's my fault-” Shiro gasped when Sendak slapped Keith across the face with the back of one hand. Keith dropped to the floor like a puppet with his strings cut. Shiro blinked down at him, watching as he struggled back up onto his knees. There was a vicious red mark cutting across his cheek. Keith hung his head and refused to meet Shiro's gaze.  
  
“Every time you seek to disobey me I will hurt him.” Sendak growled, “Every time you speak out of turn I will make him scream, is that clear?”  
  
Shiro grit his teeth and nodded, “Y-yeah...”  
  
“Yes, _what_?” Sendak's claws curled deep into Keith's hair and he yanked Keith's head back, Shiro watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Shiro gasped, eyes wide and desperate as he leaned forward unconsciously, “ _Please-_ ”  
  
Sendak growled, cutting Shiro off as he tightened his grip and shook Keith by the hair. Shiro swallowed and snapped his mouth shut. “Good, perhaps you can be trained.” Sendak ran a claw lightly down Keith's neck, causing his breath to hitch. Keith closed his eyes and let himself be shoved forward, face pressed into the rug. Sendak dropped to his knees behind him, “I want you to watch. Learn how to be a true slave.” He ran his prosthetic claws up Keith's spine, rucking up his robes to expose his backside. Keith parted his legs invitingly, fingers curling on the rug, nails digging crescents into his skin. “See how quiet he is?” Sendak muttered, absently petting Keith like one would a cat. Shiro recoiled, not wanting to see but unable to look away when Sendak's hand slid between Keith's thighs and started stroking his cock. Keith grunted, eyelids fluttering closed as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth. Shiro's own breath caught in his throat as a soft moan escaped Keith's mouth. “Good boy,” Sendak muttered, leaning down and pressing his fingers into the horrendous scars across Keith's back. They were fresh and pink, still sensitive and healing despite the quintessence he'd been given. Keith grunted in pain, back arching away from the touch and causing Sendak to laugh.  
  
Shiro bit down on the side of his tongue, desperate to reach out and stop it. He wanted to hold Keith close, protect him but he was useless. Bound like a pig ready for slaughter. Shiro's breath hitched helplessly as Sendak plunged two fingers between Keith's ass cheeks, without any preparation that Shiro could see. Shiro winced but Keith lifted his head, moaning heavily. “Mm, you prepared yourself before you came? Or was it the emperor?”  
  
Keith opened his mouth, eyes fixed on some far away point, “Emperor Zarkon...used me before...” He muttered thickly, shoulders trembling as Sendak growled happily.   
  
“Makes my job far easier,” He grabbed his own clothing and pulled it down to expose his heavy cock. He licked his lips and bared his fangs at Shiro who was pressing his lips together, face pale and eyes wide and scared. Sendak grinned broadly, slapping Keith's ass and laughing at his yelp of surprise, “Suck him off,” He ordered and Keith lifted his head, eyes hazy and sclera shining faintly gold as he crawled forward on hands and knees. Shiro flinched back, stomach plunging.  
  
“No! No I-” Shiro watched as Sendak moved, he reached with his prosthetic and grabbed Keith's thigh, plunging his dagger-like claws into muscle. Keith screamed, eyes filling with tears he didn't let fall.  
  
“I warned you, Champion.” Sendak spat, fury lacing every syllable, “What did I say?”  
  
Shiro swallowed, breath shaky, hands curled into fists above his head, “T-To not...not speak unless given permission.” He whispered hoarsely, despising every word out of his mouth, “Sir,”  
  
“Need I remind you again?”  
  
Shiro shook his head, causing white hair to fall into his eyes, “No, sir,” He whispered.

 

Sendak laughed, bringing his bloody claws to his mouth and licking them clean. Keith moved again, glancing back as if asking permission, Sendak slapped his ass again, smearing blood across the pale skin. Keith shuffled closer to Shiro, eyes averted as his hands moved over Shiro's bare thighs. Shiro shivered, letting his head fall back and his eyes to close. He didn't want this. He wanted Keith but not if he was forced into it. He grunted when Keith's tongue lapped at his length, causing it to twitch in interest. Shiro silently cursed his bodies betrayal and sucked in air when Keith took him in hand. Shiro's hips moved without his consent and he forced his body to still even as he parted his lips on a shaky exhale as Keith slid his hand down his length and leaned forward to lap at the head of his cock. Shiro yanked on his restraints, face flushing as he met Sendak's eager gaze. He bit down hard on his tongue as Keith took him into his mouth, sucking hard. A strangled, almost pained noise escaped him as he threw his head back and tried not to thrust forward deeper into tight, wet heat.  
  
Keith let his mind wander, let his body take over as he felt Sendak shift behind him and something hard, hot and heavy press against him. He closed his eyes, focussing on Shiro's soft, helpless little moans. His mind was nothing but static. He couldn't think or feel much, even as Sendak pushed his thick cock inside him. He jerked and groaned around Shiro, sucking harder and causing Shiro's hips to stutter. Keith imagined Shiro's hands in his hair, gripping tightly and thrusting with abandon. He frowned as the image faded from his mind. Sendak grunted, claws digging into his hips as Shiro whispered something above him. Keith moaned again, pushing back even as he met with resistance. He spread his legs further, as wide as he could without discomfort and urged Sendak faster.   
  
It didn't take long before Shiro could feel the familiar wash of heat and the tightening in his groin. He moaned, head falling back as he squeezed his eyes shut. Just as he tipped over the edge Keith's mouth was pulled from him. Shiro gasped, eyes snapping open as he looked down in time to see his own come splash Keith's face. Keith winced as the white liquid splashed his lips, his cheeks and forehead. Some landed in his hair and Sendak laughed as he dragged Keith up by his hair. Keith groaned as Sendak's cock pushed deeper inside him. His eyelids fluttered closed and he let his head loll against Sendak's shoulder as he was lifted up and down roughly. Sendak's growls and the sharp sting of his teeth against his throat were all distant. Keith closed his eyes when Sendak came. He was limp and plaint even as Sendak pulled him off his cock and dropped him to the floor. He lay there in a pile of limbs, eyes on the wall across the room as Sendak rose and undid Shiro's restraints. He heard a thud as Shiro hit his knees and a groan.   
  
“Have you learnt your lesson, Champion?” Sendak asked, nudging Shiro with his foot.  
  
“Y-Yes...yes sir,” Shiro muttered, head hanging low as he rubbed at his aching arm and shoulders.  
  
“Good.” Sendak went to the door and it opened to allow the guards back in, they went straight to Keith and dragged him up off the floor. Keith let them manhandle him out of the room again. Shiro could only stare helplessly at Keith's retreating back.  
  
XXX  
  
Sand crunched underneath Shiro's boots as he adjusted his stance, arm out, palm flat. He watched the huge Galra wave it's sword around dramatically for the cheering audience. They chanted, demanding blood and entertainment. The Galra grinned, fixing his gaze on Shiro as he charged. Shiro took a breath and held it. His mind flashed back to the previous night of being spread open on Sendak's cock. His own muffled cries echoing in the dark room as he yanked on his restraints. A sudden thought came to him; he could let this creature kill him. He hesitated, eyes wide, face slack as he imagined it. Escape. A final, perfect end. Shiro let his arm drop. _Please, please please. Do it._  
  
The Galra's sword swept towards him and Shiro turned his head as the crowd held it's collective breath, he saw Keith sat at the emperor's feet. His eyes glazed but fixed on Shiro. He gasped, freezing cold metal burrowing into his side. Agony seared his body and startled a cry from his lips. He stumbled back a few steps, the sword tugging at his flesh. No. He couldn't die. Not like this. Not before he got Keith out of here. Shiro wrapped his fingers around the blade, the edge cutting deep. Blood squelched between his fingers as he screamed in rage. A fire flooding him like an inferno, he forgot his pain and curled his Galra hand into a fist. He held the Galra close with his sword still embedded into his side and swung. His fist connected with the Galra's jaw with sickening crack. His jaw shattered beneath the strength of Shiro's arm. The Galra fell back, taking the sword with him. Shiro's blood spilled to the floor but he paid it no mind as he leapt on his opponent.  
  
He couldn't die. Not yet. He would survive. He had to live. He punched the Galra in the face over and over, teeth bared in a furious snarl. Blood smeared his face, dripping down his side and soaking his prisoner uniform. He felt no pain. He only had one thing on his mind; save Keith.  
  
Shiro must have blacked out. He opened his eyes to two soldiers dragging him from the arena, he glanced back to see the defeated Galra lying in a pool of his own blood, face little more than minced flesh. Shiro's head fell forward and he dragged in a pained breath.  
  
Shiro opened his eyes again to find himself half-blinded by intense light. He groaned and winced, his entire body feeling as if it was on fire.  
  
“Ah you're awake.”  
  
Shiro managed to turn his head to see Ulaz standing nearby, he licked his lips and tasted blood. “What...what's the damage?” He rasped, voice thick as blood congealed at the back of his throat.  
  
“I managed to suture your wound but it will leave a deep scar.”

  
Shiro sighed and let his body relax. “I got plenty already. One more won't make a difference.”  
  
Ulaz tilted his head, watching Shiro curiously before he moved close, pretending to inspect the wounds, “I have a ship prepared for you.” He whispered, lips close to Shiro's ear. “You can use it to get out of here and take Keith with you.”  
  
Shiro turned to look at him, determination setting his mouth in a line, “How do we get him away from Zarkon?”  
  
“Let me do that. Just worry about yourself for now. Three days from now Sendak is due to leave central command to help put an end to a rebellion on one of the Empire's planets. When he leaves I will come for you.”  
  
Shiro nodded, sighing as he closed his eyes. He would be free again. He would be able to go home.   
  
XXX  
  
Zarkon loomed above Keith, his cock stretching him wide. His hips already ached but he arched his back and grabbed the headboard as Zarkon thrust into him roughly. Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the hot puffs of air against his neck as Zarkon ran his claws down his sides. He was rough but Keith knew it was just how he was. He loved it when Zarkon took him instead of handing him out like a prize. He belonged in bed with him. It was where he was safest. He moaned, wrapping his legs firmly around Zarkon's waist, mouth open as he dragged in air. Zarkon met his gaze when he opened his eyes and Keith felt a shock of something go through him, a clawed hand curled around his throat when Keith bared his neck in invitation. When it tightened, cutting off his airway he closed his eyes again and let Zarkon fuck him to completion.   
  
When he was finished Zarkon pushed Keith out of his bed, “Dress yourself.” He demanded as he rose and redid his own clothing. Keith knelt at his feet, looking up at him blearily. He hadn't even come, his cock standing out hard and aching. Zarkon turned away and Keith stumbled to his feet, moving to the pile of his clothes while Zarkon's come slid down his thighs. He wanted to reach down and touch it, push his fingers back inside himself but he didn't dare. When he was redressed Zarkon bid him to follow so he trailed after him towards the throne room. Keith took his place at Zarkon's feet and watched the meeting take place. He could feel Zarkon's men watching him, they could probably smell the sex on his skin. He shivered, nipples hard against the fabric of his robes. He waited as best he could, fidgeting as he his cock refused to go down. It stood out, tenting his robes and whenever he moved the Galra around him watched him eagerly. Absently he scratched at his inner wrists, leaving behind red lines over the thick scars.  
  
Keith looked around through a strange yellow haze and spotted a familiar figure. Shiro knelt by Sendak's feet, head bowed and arms chained behind his back. Keith licked his lips, watching the strain of his muscles beneath the tight black suit. He remembered all too well how it felt to be held by those arms, to look into deep grey eyes full of a kindness Keith wasn't used to. He was so distracted that he almost missed it when Shiro was dragged to the table in the centre of the room. He was held down and Zarkon turned to Keith, “My men have done well, why don't you reward them with a show?”  
  
Keith understood what he meant and rose, walking slowly over to the table and lifting himself onto it. He lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling, spreading his legs so the commanders could see his leaking hole. Then he slid his hand down his chest, brushing his nipples before coming to rest under his balls. He closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure wash over him with slowly increasing intensity.  
  
Shiro looked away, staring at a nearby chair. He could hear Keith's breathy moans, the noise of his fingers in his ass. He couldn't help the twitch of his own cock but he could ignore it. Sendak petted his head, growling quietly in the back of his throat. Shiro felt his claws curl around the back of his neck and knew what he was supposed to do. Sendak dragged his face to his crotch and Shiro took a deep breath, taking in the musky scent of a Galra's arousal. He had little choice but to start mouthing at Sendak's clothed cock, the usual disgust rolled through him but if he focussed hard enough on Keith's own pleasure he could ignore the humiliation.  
  
Shiro knew that they'd been keeping Keith drugged nearly senseless. It was obvious in the way walked, the way he was so quiet and pliant. He frowned as he pressed his tongue against Sendak's still-clothed cock and was pulled away momentarily. He listened to Keith's moans as Sendak, one hand still gripping Shiro's hair, unbuckled his uniform. Something soft and wet brushed his lips and he took a deep breath before mechanically opening his mouth. Sendak's pleased rumble echoed through him as he pushed himself between Shiro's lips. Shiro couldn't help but gag, it was impossible to fit Sendak's entire length inside his mouth but it certainly felt like he was giving it a good try. Shiro curled his hands into fists where they rested at the base of his spine, the manacles digging into his skin.  
  
Sendak came much faster than Shiro was expecting, he had little time to swallow and ended up choking. Sendak yanked his head away with a hand in his hair and a few drops hit his cheeks and lips. Shiro doubled over, coughing and sputtering until a boot hit him between the shoulder blades and he was forced forward until his face was pressed against the cold metal floor.   
  
“You are dismissed,”  
  
Zarkon's cool voice broke the strange, tense silence and Shiro listened as everyone shuffled out the doors. Sendak pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and he managed to catch a glance of Keith who was curled up on the table, arms covering his face. His wrists were spotted with blood.  
  
XXX  
  
Shiro lay on his back on the floor of his cell, he stared up at the ceiling and listened to the sound of the sentries passing his cell. He tapped his finger tips against the floor, lips moving soundlessly. He had just completed his exercises for the day and now all he had to do was wait until he next match. A new set of steps interrupted his counting and Shiro pushed himself up to his knees, he watched the door open to reveal two guards. Shiro rose to his feet and let them lead him out of his cell and down the corridor, towards the arena.  
  
It was a short walk to the holding area and Shiro was pushed roughly past a small queue of unfortunate prisoners who all stared at him like he was about to tear their throats out with his teeth, he snarled at one who got a little too close and watched them squeak and back away. Shiro turned his attention to the arena and took a breath, setting his face into a frown as the crowds screamed.  
  


Shiro stepped out of the holding area and onto sand. He strode purposefully into the centre of the ring and waited, around him people screamed and chanted his title. He put on his persona like a well worn coat and glared at the doors opposite as he waited for the latest fool who thought they could beat him. As was his usual ritual he turned to glance up at the stands to search for Keith. His stomach jolted when he saw the Emperor's box was empty of him. Zarkon sat in his seat, head resting on one fist while another creature sat at his feet. Shiro blinked and turned away with a frown, confused but maybe Keith was elsewhere. He heard the doors opposite open and turned back, preparing himself to size his enemy up. The doors opened to reveal two guards dragging someone small into the ring, he struggled and cried out but the sentries dropped him before Shiro and walked away. Shiro felt his heart leap into his throat, his eyes widened as he saw a head of pitch black hair. They lifted their head slowly, pushing themselves to their feet. “Keith...” Shiro breathed, eyes wide as he turned to the Emperor's box. Zarkon was watching them, unmoved by the fact that his slave was in the arena and dressed in the rags of a gladiator.   
  
Keith swallowed, a knife gripped in his hand as he stared at Shiro, his eyes wide. Shiro stepped back, shaking his head, “No.” He said, taking another step back. “No.” The arena was silent. All eyes staring avidly at them. Keith lifted his blade and it glowed, elongating into a short sword.   
  
Zarkon had abandoned him. Keith stared at Shiro's horrified face, his expression reflecting only half of the terror and confusion that tore at his own heart. He was going to make them kill each other. He closed his eyes, wanting to disappear, for the world to just...end.   
  
_“You did well, Yorak.”_  
  
“Thank you,” Keith looked up from his knees at his Emperor, eyes wide and full of worship. Zarkon reached down and cupped his face, he turned his head and nuzzled his palm.  
  
“You are my red paladin.”  
  
“Yes. Yes yours.” Keith muttered into the warmth of the hand, eyes closed in quiet ecstasy. Zarkon moved the hand away and Keith fought the the urge to follow. He leaned back in his throne, staring down at the boy at his feet. He was still covered in bruises and his own release. His head was respectfully low and his hair was growing long around his ears. Zarkon studied him for a moment, admiring the torn robes and the damaged skin of his arms.  
  
“As my red paladin you must follow all my orders exactly.”  
  
Yorak smiled, nodding his head, “Anything for you.”  
  
“Perhaps...a test.”  
  
“A...a test, your majesty?” Yorak tilted his head in confusion, “I already-”  
  
“Once. And it did not prove to me that you have what it takes to follow my exact orders.”  
  
Keith crawled forward, pressing his face into Zarkon's thigh, “I'll do anything for you your majesty.”  
  
Zarkon smiled, “We will see.”  
  
Keith's eyes burned as he stared at Shiro, surrounded by sand and silence. A silence that rang deep in his bones. He heard Shiro's horrified whisper of denial, watched him shake his head and move back. Keith moved his blade taking a breath, if Shiro wasn't going to start this Keith would. He screamed, face twisting as he dived at him.  
  
Ulaz stood in the corridor that led to the Arena seats, he heard the screams of the crowd and the sudden clash of swords. He had to hurry. He slipped past the guards who didn't spare him a second glance as he ran down the hall and turned left, he dived into a small room with a terminal and locked the door. Quickly, fingers dancing across the screen he sent an encrypted message. When he was done he stripped off his doctors apron and gear, underneath was a black skin tight suit with glowing lines. He pressed a button on the neck of the suit and a mask covered his face. Ulaz took a breath, curling his fingers as the familiar suit warmed him. Then he pulled a handful of small devices from his pocket, sticking them to the underside of the terminal before exiting the room and sneaking further down. He set them at regular intervals until his hands were empty and then he fled.  
  
Shiro stumbled back, hand rising only just in time to save his neck as Keith swung at him with all the fury of a mad man. He fell back, ducking another blow from Keith's blade. He slipped sideways and caught Keith's sword in his hand, “Keith!” He cried, eyes widening at the look on Keith's face, “Keith...don't-” Keith shoulder barged Shiro, forcing him to fall onto his ass. He rolled away, getting a face full of sand. He didn't understand why this was happening, why Keith was obviously trying to kill him. Keith's face was twisted like he was in pain, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. Yet his eyes were glassy, almost empty. Shiro fell back again as Keith's blade sliced through the air just in front of his face. Shiro spun aside, grabbing Keith's blade in his hands and yanking him forward. He grunted when Keith's knee rose and slammed into his stomach. Shiro released the weapon and sucked in a gasp. Keith's fist smashed across his jaw and he fell back against a nearby pillar, head spinning and blood trickling down his chin.  
  
Keith fell on Shiro, panting heavily, face twisted in pain as he lifted his sword and aimed it at Shiro's chest. He sat there, knees on either side of Shiro's hips as Shiro stared up at him in horror. Keith blinked and a single tear slid down his cheek, landing on Shiro's face like a drop of rain. Shiro sucked in a breath and let his eyes close as he waited for the inevitable. He couldn't hurt Keith. He wouldn't.   
  
Keith lifted his blade but before he could move to drive it into Shiro's heart the floor rumbled beneath him. There was a shudder and a screech, the world was torn asunder as flames burst through the doors of the arena. Keith gasped, eyes wide as he looked up at Zarkon who was on his feet and shouting orders. People screamed, scrabbling towards the exits like ants. Sharp, agonising pain shot through Keith's head and he collapsed forward on top of Shiro. Darkness claimed him.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I am uncertain about this chapter, however, I can't do much else to it as I'm tired so *throws it at readers* take it. I hope you enjoy and as always thanks for all the wonderful comments and Kudos, it's really appreciated.

Keith's eyes flickered open slowly, he groaned and winced as his head started to throb alongside his own heart beat. He lifted a hand and rubbed at his forehead before trying to shift into a sitting position. A hand landed on his shoulder and helped ease him up.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
Keith blinked golden fog from his vision and turned to see Shiro looking at him with soft eyes, “I...what happened?” He whispered hoarsely.  
  
“Zarkon sent you to fight in the arena...” Shiro swallowed and looked away, “You tried to kill me.”  
  
Keith processed that, licking at dry lips, “Yeah.”  
  
“So, you really were?”  
  
“Zarkon ordered me to. If I want to become his Red Paladin then I have to do what he says.”  
  
Shiro's mouth twisted and he moved away, “Well, either way we're stuck here until they find out who planted those bombs and I-uh...I'm sorry for knocking you out.”  
  
“It's ok I guess.” Keith pulled his knees towards himself and looked around the small holding cell, “I'm sorry for trying to kill you but if I disobey-”  
  
“It's fine.” Shiro moved to sit at his side, “Can't say I blame you.”  
  
Keith curled his hands into fists as he fought the urge to gouge red lines into his wrists. Warily he shifted closer to Shiro's side, letting his head fall onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his own muscles relaxed. “I sleep better beside you.” He admitted, hot breath brushing the tiny hairs on Shiro's neck and causing him to shiver.

 

Shiro moved, pushing one arm behind Keith and wrapping it firmly around his waist, “Yeah, me too.” He whispered into Keith's hair.  
  
Keith opened his eyes and looked into Shiro's for a long moment, Shiro's hand slid down his side and pressed firmly into muscle. He moved forward without thinking, feeling Shiro's other hand move to his face. Cool metal fingers dug into his cheek and under his jaw as Shiro adjusted his head and slotted their mouths together, Keith breathed through his nose. His hands curled into Shiro's shirt and he gripped it tightly. Shiro's tongue slid between his lips and he accepted it eagerly. Keith squeezed his eyes shut so tightly galaxies exploded across the inside of his lids, he nipped on Shiro's lower lip, eagerly pulling himself closer. Shiro muttered his name into his mouth, hand sliding into his hair and gripping it, they fell to the floor together, Shiro sliding neatly between Keith's thighs. Keith arched his back as Shiro helped him out of his raggedy shirt, it fell from his fingers and was quickly forgotten. Keith mouthed at Shiro's jaw as he slid his hands over Shiro's skin tight suit, gasping quietly in the dim, purple lighting. Stubble scraped Keith's skin but he didn't mind it as his fingers found the zip on Shiro's suit and he pulled it down.   
  
Shiro groaned when Keith shifted his hips, pressing their cocks together. He balanced himself on one hand and helped Keith slide the tight fabric from his body, only pulling it down enough to free his erection. Keith took it in hand, eyes heavily lidded as he pressed sloppy kisses to Shiro's throat and dragged his teeth over his pulse point. Shiro grunted, eyes snapping shut as Keith formed a tight tunnel with his fist. “K-Keith...” He mumbled, licking at Keith's lips as he grabbed his hip with his prosthetic and dug bruises into his skin. “Keith- _fuck._..”  
  
“'s ok.” Keith replied, “I want you.”  
  
Shiro hissed at that, pressing their foreheads together as he removed Keith's hands from him and pinned them to the cold floor, “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Keith's lips curled upwards at the corner, his cheeks were pink and his lips shining with spit. “I want you, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro pulled back a little, using his thumb to stroke Keith's cheek bone, he watched Keith turn his head and suck it into his mouth. “Keith I-”  
  
“I know.” Keith released the digit and bit his lower lip, “It's dangerous. If we're caught...”  
  
Shiro looked deep into his strangely coloured eyes, he could see the purple irises were slowly being eroded by yellow tendrils. He sucked in a sharp breath and pulled back, sitting on his haunches. “Keith, what've they been doing to you?”  
  
Keith sat up too, crawling into Shiro's lap and lifting his hands to place them on his hips, “His Majesty wants me to be as strong as possible. I've been training and the Witch has been helping.” He moved Shiro's hands up his sides, “It's ok. I want this...I want to be as useful to Zarkon as I can be.” He smiled, lips trembling a little, “I'll do anything for the Empire.”  
  
“Keith...” Shiro looked down and saw the knife pressed against his stomach.   
  
“Shiro...” Keith's breath hitched and he choked on the name, “Sorry...I'm...sorry...I...”  
  
Shiro licked his lips and looked up to meet Keith's gaze, “Why do you think you still have to do this? We're not in the arena anymore, Keith.”  
  
“My name...it's Yorak.” Keith whispered, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Shiro's. He clenched his eyes shut, hands shaking on the dagger. “ _Yorak_.”  
  
Shiro felt the sting of the blade against his abdomen and tried to even out his breathing, he stayed very still, “Is this what you really want?” he asked, somehow his voice remained steady, “To kill me?”  
  
“Don't. Don't talk.” Keith sucked in a breath and his eyes flew open, “I love you.” He whispered, voice gaining a frantic edge, “I love you Shiro.” He trembled as he pulled the blade away from Shiro's skin and pressed the hilt into Shiro's hand. “You have to kill me. If you don't I'll hurt you and I...I can't. I can't do it.” He shook his head quickly, hair falling into his eyes as he forced Shiro's hand and the blade to press against his inner thigh. “Kill me. Please. I'm so...so tired, Shiro. Tired o-of being used. I'll kill more people because he asked me to. I won't be able to stop. I'm begging you; kill me and try and get out of here.”  
  
Shiro's lips parted in shock, Keith lifted his hands and curled them into the back of his hair. He pulled Shiro close and pressed their lips together, “ _Please_ ,” He begged.  
  
“No.” Shiro pulled his hand away, dropping the blade and pulling Keith close, “I'm not gonna hurt you, Keith. We can escape together, I promise. Just wait.”  
  
Keith shook his head, “No. No you don't...don't get it. I'm-”  
  
Shiro pulled Keith's face into his shoulder and his lips brushed his ear, “Ulaz is gonna get us out.” He breathed, so quietly Keith didn't immediately register what he said.  
  
“U-Ulaz?” Keith pulled back again, “What?”  
  
“He's got a ship ready. He'll help us get out.”  
  
“The bombs...” Keith frowned, “Then it's ready. We can escape?”  
  
“Yeah,” Shiro's smile was pure sweetness, he stroked hair from Keith's face and his eyes were full of warmth, “We can escape.”  
  
Keith stared at him, judging his sincerity before he chewed on his lower lip and frowned at the floor. He was quiet until finally he rose, “Get dressed,” He ordered, turning to the door and straightening his back, “We're gonna get out of here, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro scrambled to get back into his suit, confused by the abrupt change of pace but he could feel the slow buzz of excitement just beneath his skin. He had to admit, he didn't mind taking orders from Keith. It made something warm and sticky sit low in his belly, he shook his head and forced himself to focus despite the memory of Keith's mouth and skin against his still too close. He nodded to Keith and set his face in a determined frown, Keith smiled before banging on the door.  
  
“Hey! Anyone out there? Open up!”   
  
The slot above the door slid open and yellow eyes glared in at them, landing on Keith who stood proudly before them, “What?”  
  
“When am I going to get out of here? Surely the Emperor wouldn't want me locked up for long.”  
  
The guard sighed, “I guess not. All I got told was to keep an eye on you until you woke up. Come on,” The door slid open and the guard stepped into the room, “Hey where's the Champi-” He collapsed with a gurgle as Shiro's glowing hand sliced through his throat. He fell at Keith's feet who watched impassively, immune to the bloodshed. Keith reached out and took Shiro's hand in his own, Shiro could feel how much Keith was trembling but they still managed to share a small smile before they slipped out of the cell and into the corridor.  
  
They ran down the corridors, Keith tugging Shiro around a corner and ducking down to avoid a patrol of sentries. Then they moved on, heading towards an elevator. Keith pulled Shiro in and hit a button, forcing the doors to close behind them and shut them inside. Shiro pulled Keith close, leaning down to kiss him. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and sighed, melting against his chest until they were forced apart by the doors opening. Keith gripped his blade as he checked the corridors around them, eyes narrowed and his free hand still gripping Shiro's. Warily they moved out of the elevator and into the hall, Keith leading the way.   
  
Tension sat between Shiro's shoulder blades as he glanced back over his shoulder, half convinced he'd see Zarkon creep out of a nearby door and put an end to their escape. Shiro was distracted enough not to notice Keith come to a halt, he felt hands on his chest and he was shoved roughly through a door into an empty room.   
  
“Yorak?”  
  
Shiro held his breath, hiding behind the wall just to the left of the door, he activated his arm and listened.  
  
“Aren't you supposed to be in your quarters?”  
  
“I have orders, Grek.”  
  
“Oh.” Grek's voice sounded a little weak and Shiro tensed, “Well, if you've got time I was wondering if you'd want to keep me company?” The soldier sounded woefully hopeful, Shiro grimaced at the obvious crush.   
  
“I suppose so,” Keith's voice was low, enticing, “Come in here, it's empty.” He whispered and entered the room, shoving Grek roughly against the wall. The door closed behind them with a hiss and Shiro froze, unable to move as he assumed he'd been caught but poor Grek only had eyes for Keith. Clawed hands curled around Keith's waist and he was yanked roughly forward, Grek leaned down and stole a kiss from Keith's lips. Shiro felt bile and anger push their way up his oesophagus, his arm flickered and trembled but he had no need to worry. Grek grunted and stiffened against Keith and when he pulled away there was blood staining his lips. Keith yanked his knife out of Grek's guts and watched him fall dispassionately. He bent, using Grek's clothes to wipe his blade clean before holstering it again. He turned back to Shiro, wiping blood from his mouth with a trembling hand. “Come on, let's go.” He said and took Shiro's hand once again.  
  
The giant command ship creaked around them as they ran through hallways, Keith making turns that got Shiro hopelessly lost. They dove into corners, into door ways whenever they came across sentries or passing soldiers. Shiro could feel the rapid beat of Keith's pulse in his wrist as they tightened their grip on each other and dashed towards a pair of massive doors. Keith slammed his palm against the reader and they opened with a rush.   
  
They entered the hangar, ships standing ready along either side of a short runway towards the airlock doors. Shiro saw no movement ahead and Keith tugged him forward, they passed the bulk of a freighter and rounded a smaller fighter. At the end of the line was a small passenger ship, incongruous amongst its much larger fellows. Beside it the red lion sat, head held high and empty eyes gazing towards the opposite wall. Keith came to a halt before it and looked up, lips parted and eyes glazed as if he was communicating with it.

  
“Keith?” Shiro hissed, turning to look back the way they'd come. He heard the doors hiss open and the sounds of heavy boots against metal. He tugged on Keith's hand and gained his attention. “We got company.”  
  
Keith blinked and followed Shiro's gaze just as several large ranks of soldiers appeared from around the hull of the nearest ship. Keith tensed, hand moving to his dagger. Shiro released his hand and activated his Galra prosthetic, they both moved a few feet apart to give themselves room. The soldiers came to a halt before them and parted to allow a tall, cloaked figure to walk down the centre. Before Shiro could react Keith stepped in front of him.   
  
“Yorak,” Zarkon's deep bass echoed in the hangar, Keith fought to meet his gaze but he straightened his shoulders and readied himself for whatever the Emperor would throw at him. “You dare betray me? After all I've done for you?”  
  
Keith swallowed, bile rising up in his throat like acid, “Sire,” he whispered, moving froward helplessly, “I-”  
  
“I put far too much faith in you.” Zarkon shook his head, his disappointment like a knife in Keith's chest. “Come.”   
  
Keith moved before he could even think about it. The order was absolute. Shiro tried to pull him back, hissing his name but in that moment Keith ceased to exist. Only Yorak remained. The slave. He took several steps forward, passing close to the passenger ship he was sure Ulaz had chosen as their getaway vehicle. He reached out and brushed his hand over the scanner, the doors opened but Keith walked closer to his Emperor, ignoring the open doors and sweet song of escape. Zarkon reached down to cup his cheek with one clawed hand.   
  
Shiro stood frozen to the spot, he saw the doors to the ship open and waited for Keith to go inside but he walked right past and left them there. With a cold sense of dread Shiro understood. In that moment everything seemed to slow down. His heart felt like lead, his stomach tightened painfully. He was torn. He should move now while everyone was watching Keith, he would be able to get out. He could go home. Instead he hesitated, uncertainty warring with his desire for freedom. He couldn't leave, not without Keith. He'd promised.  
  
Keith looked up into Zarkon's glowing eyes. Zarkon seemed to sigh and the next thing Keith knew was agony. His body jerked as Zarkon's sword manifested through his back. Sound warped, the world spun and colours ran together. Keith opened his lips and blood spilled down his chin. His knife slipped from his grasp and fell with a clatter to the floor. Zarkon yanked his sword free of Keith's stomach, ignoring the human's pitiful screams. He watched his old slave drop like a rag doll, long limbs sprawling as he failed to catch himself. His body made contact with the floor and the entire room erupted into chaos. The red lion roused herself from her slumber and roared, throwing her massive head back and opening her jaws. Then she turned glowing yellow eyes onto the solders who scattered. She swiped at them with her paws; a kitten at play with mice. Bodies flew through the air and Zarkon was forced to back off.   
  
Shiro screamed. He watched Keith fall and _screamed_. He dived forward, rolling beneath a laser blast that hit the wall behind him. He rose and put his glowing Galra arm through the chest of a nearby enemy. They were dead before they hit the floor. Shiro spun, ducking low to avoid more blaster fire just as the lion came to life on it's own. He slid across the floor as her tail smashed into the wall of the hangar and dented it. He skidded to a halt beside Keith and pulled him close, unable to check the wound as he struggled back through the fray towards the safety of the escape ship. He adjusted his grip on Keith's limp body so he was carrying him bridal style, all attention seemed to be fixed on the lion as she raged. Already most of the soldiers were dead, not able to withstand her fury. Something exploded nearby but Shiro kept moving until he reached the open doors. He cast one last look back and watched as the red lion opened her maw and let forth a brilliant white blast of energy. It smashed into the ships side and ripped it open. Air was sucked out of it, dragging everything with it. Shiro stumbled and almost dropped Keith, somehow he managed to toss Keith on board and leap after him as the doors to their ship slammed closed behind them.   
  
“What did you do?!”   
  
The voice startled Shiro, he looked up with wide eyes, “U-Ulaz?”  
  
Ulaz removed his mask and glared down at the human who was covered in blood and clutching a body...a familiar body. “Keith!” Ulaz dropped to his knees, prying Keith from Shiro's arms, “What happened?” He demanded, no time to explain what he was doing on the ship. Shiro explained in a terrified, halting whisper and Ulaz sucked air through his teeth. He lay Keith out and looked down at his wound, pressing the edges before reaching into his small belt pack and withdrawing a vial of golden quintessence.  
  
The ship lurched, metal screeched and Shiro was flung down the length of it and into the pilots chair. Ulaz grabbed onto the seats and held Keith close, he fixed his unwavering stare on Shiro, “Can you fly?” He asked.  
  
“I've never flown anything like this before...” Shiro swallowed, hands shaking as he pushed himself to his feet, “But I can try.” He turned and sat down on the seat, his eyes scanning the controls uncertainly.  
  
“Your prosthetic will be able to unlock the system, we must leave now before they can recover from the red lions attacks.” Ulaz spat the directions as he worked on tearing Keith's clothes away, “I have already programmed in Earth's coordinates so all you have to do is get us out of here.”  
  
Shiro swallowed, his throat felt achingly dry but he pressed his hand against the terminal before him anyway. He tried not to think about what was happening behind him or how he was soaked in Keith's blood. Instead he focused on flying.  
  
As the ship roared to life under his hands Shiro felt a familiar thrill, his skin prickled and excitement swelled. His heart fluttered as he grabbed the cyclic and yanked on it, a vicious grin pulling at his lips that was mostly teeth. He hovered above the floor of the command ship and turned, the controls were much lighter and more sensitive than he was used to but he compensated quickly and put on a burst of speed as they headed for the gaping black wound before them. Shiro was breathless as they passed through the twisted metal and found themselves shooting into open space. His eyes widened as his view screen was filled with stars, unfamiliar constellations and planets that spun and sparkled around them. His jaw dropped, eyes drinking in the sights even as they fled his prison. Panic still prickled at his skin but now he was flying again he found it easier to set it aside. He focused on flying them as steadily as he could given his unfamiliarity of the controls. As they drew further and further away from Central Command Shiro slowly turned around and looked back. He had never had the chance to really see it when he'd first been brought there and now that he could his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It was far larger than anything he'd ever seen before. The command ship itself was surrounded by rings of metal that pierced through a moon and a gas giant. Shiro's breath stuck in his throat as he took in the sight.   
  
“We need to find a neutral planet, we can discuss everything when we get there.” Ulaz's voice snapped Shiro back to reality and he glanced back at him. He had laid Keith on a bunk, stripped him of his bloodied clothes and pulled a blanket up over his mid-section. Shiro could see bandages covering his torso but he could also see his chest rising and falling steadily.   
  
“Where would we find a planet like that?” Shiro asked finally, tearing his gaze away from Keith.  
  
Ulaz rose and moved beside Shiro, he took the co-pilots seat and started tapping in coordinates, “I've set us on route. When we get there I am afraid that we must part ways.”   
  
“What?” Shiro blinked, “But I-”  
  
“I cannot return to earth with you. Your people...they're not ready yet.”  
  
Shiro considered him and then nodded, he could well imagine how it'd look if he came home alongside an alien like Ulaz. “Yeah I understand.”  
  
Ulaz eyed him and then a small smile curled his lips, “You fly well,” He said, patting Shiro on the shoulder.  
  
“Thanks.” Shiro smiled weakly at the praise before he slid from the pilots chair and went back to check on Keith. He lowered himself to the floor and stared into his white face, watching his breath stir his hair. Gently he brushed it from his face and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he slipped into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end. I hope you enjoyed this fic and I have been considering doing a second part but as of yet I'm not entirely sure if I will or not. Either way, thanks to everyone who's read and commented and kudos'd!

“Ulaz, what happened? We're hearing reports of an escaped prisoner.”  
  
Ulaz looked at the screen that displayed Kolivan's face and sighed, shoulders slumping, “I was forced to abandon my post, sir. Unfortunately Keith got it into his head to attempt escape a little earlier than I had anticipated. My plans had to change.”  
  
“Report.” Kolivan said warily, eyes narrowing.  
  


Ulaz explained what had happened in short detail and then turned his head to look back over his shoulder, he returned his gaze to Kolivan, “Kolivan...Keith was terribly injured during the escape. Zarkon very nearly took his life.”  
  
He watched Kolivan's jaw tense, “Show me.”  
  
Ulaz nodded and moved the screen onto a projector on his wrist, he turned and showed Kolivan the scene before him. Keith was lying on his back, dark hair covering his face and the fingers of his left hand wrapped around Shiro's who was laying curled up at his side. Ulaz's lips quirked up in amusement as he heard Kolivan utter a low, protective growl. He moved back to the pilots chair and settled himself down again, “Keith's injuries have been treated but it may take a few days for him to recover completely.”  
  
“Who is that with him?”  
  
“That is the human named Shiro. He was the champion in the arena.”  
  
“I see. Are they close?”

 

Ulaz glanced back, “I believe so, Kolivan. Keith is certainly enamoured.”  
  
Kolivan growled again, “Fine. Just...try to avoid telling his mother I'm uncertain how she will react and the very last thing I need is an agent going awol.”  
  
Ulaz laughed softly, “Of course,”  
  
“Will the human return to earth?”  
  
“Yes sir, I believe so. He must warn them, perhaps they can protect the blue lion.”  
  
“And what of red?”  
  
“Well...” Ulaz looked out of his view screen where the lion circled them aimlessly. “It is following us...it appears to be shadowing her new master.”

 

“Then he's truly a paladin of Voltron?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kolivan shook his head slowly, “This could be good news for us, Ulaz.”  
  
“It could be good news for the universe.”  
  
Kolivan looked at Ulaz in silence for a while before he sighed, “Come back safe.” He said with uncharacteristic softness before shutting off the transmission.  
  
Shiro woke some time later with a heavy groan. His eyes felt sticky, he was filthy and his mouth tasted like ash and blood. He rubbed at his face, feeling stubble and dried blood flaking from his skin. Slowly he forced his eyes open and found himself looking at Keith's peaceful face. Shiro reached up and pressed his finger tips to Keith's cheek, tilting his head towards him so he could press a small kiss between his eyes.   
  
“You should eat,”  
  
Shiro jerked back and turned to see Ulaz sitting at the controls with a steaming mug clasped in long fingered hands. “Oh...I guess I should.” He mumbled, forcing himself upright with a wince as bruises ached and muscles protested.   
  
“How are you feeling? Were you injured?”  
  
“No. Just a bit bruised.” Shiro glanced back down at Keith before shifting off the small bed and sitting upright, “But that's all thanks to Keith. I...I think he tried to sacrifice himself for me.”  
  
Ulaz nodded slowly, “He's always been that way. He puts others before himself more often than is healthy.” He set aside his mug and picked up a cannister, pouring out a second mug and handing it to Shiro. “He never used to make friends easily but when he does he will do anything to ensure their safety, even at the cost of his own.”  
  
“Yeah,” Shiro sighed, wrapping his fingers around the mug and blowing steam away. It smelt savoury, like soup or stew and when he took a sip a salty, rich flavour hit his tongue. He moaned and sighed, “This is good.”  
  
“Hm, a simple stew of fermented juk juk meat, Balmeran cave bugs and roots.”  
  
Shiro almost spat out his mouthful, somehow he managed to swallow and force a smile on his face, “It's...nice. Thanks.”  
  
“It's good for the skin.” Ulaz set his cup aside and moved to inspect Keith, he pulled back his bandages and hummed to himself, “He's healing and the quintessence has helped immensely but I worry about his state of mind. Zarkon tried to kill him and he was devoted to him, I would be wary for a while and watch him for any signs of distress.”  
  
Shiro nodded solemnly and lifted his gaze to the view screen, he watched, awe-struck, as planets passed them by. He could see a billion stars stretching out before him like tiny diamonds scattered on a black mantel. He recognised none of them. He swallowed, feeling a tiny flutter of panic but pushed it down. He was going home, he would see the milky way soon. He would finally be able to show Keith Earth, the place he had forgotten. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame him, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly and looked down at his hands as they shook violently around his stew.   
  
“Are you certain you're well, Shiro?”  
  
“I...I will be. It's just...I've never been this far away from home before and I guess now that I'm not wondering whether the next fight will be my last it's just hit me.” Shiro tried to smile but it felt stiff and awkward on his face. “Ulaz...I...I'm not sure I wanna go home.” He whispered, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders as his trembling worsened. “I'm not the same man that left for Kerberos...I barely even remember my own mothers face. How long have I even been gone? Will I fit back in? I've seen so much...done...awful things and I-”  
  
“You must return, Shiro.” Ulaz said quietly, watching him, “You must return to warn them of the impending arrival of the Galra. They will come, Shiro, they will come and destroy your planet. The blue lion is like a beacon and unless your people are warned you will end up with no home to return to.”  
  
“I know. I know it's just...I don't belong with them anymore. I don't know where I belong.”   
  
Ulaz hummed, “I was born long after the destruction of Diabazaal and I suppose it is hard to miss a planet you never saw but somehow I do. I've seen many images, recordings but I have never felt the red sand between my fingers nor felt the hot western breeze on my face. These things only a few of my people remember, my leader one of them. However, when we became a star faring race after our planet's demise we came together and worked hard to re-establish some kind of structure, until Zarkon resurrected of course. Many of us who survived those first few terrible pheobs were lost, just as you are now, however we found our community again despite Zarkon's push in the wrong direction. One day, Shiro, you will find yours too.”  
  
Shiro blinked away the burning sensation in his eyes and cleared his throat, his leg bounced a little as he took a sip of the stew just for something to do with his hands, “Thanks Ulaz.”  
  
Silence fell as Ulaz took his mug and returned to his seat to watch the stars pass by. Shiro slumped back against Keith's bed and tipped his head back, gazing up at the ceiling. His hands continued to shake and deep down he knew they likely always would. Now that he was away from his prison, now that he was resting and safe he could feel the panic starting to swell. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing but it stuttered in his chest, sticking like molasses to his lungs. He shuddered and grit his teeth, body tensing as if readying for a fight but there was no fight. Not here. He was safe, finally. He was going home. But the thought still filled him with undeniable terror.

 

Shiro shifted, turning to look at Keith's pale, bruised face behind him. He watched him breathe, his fingers twitching in his sleep. His heart rate slowed and he felt his muscles relax. Here was his sole reason for continuing to live. Here was his heart and soul. The only thing that kept him sane through his turmoil. “Keith,” He muttered, voice low and soft as he reached out and cupped his cheek, “I love you too.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to those lips, drawing away only when Keith made a quiet little noise.   
  


A few cycles passed in relative peace, Ulaz was a quiet companion and he spent most of his time relaying reports of their progress and checking Keith's wounds. He spoke with Shiro on occasion but Shiro was finding more and more that he would lose himself inside his own head. Anxiety weighed him down, the closer they got to their final destination the more tense his shoulders became. Ulaz made sure he ate and drank and he fed Keith water carefully. Keith didn't regain real consciousness for days, although his eyes did flicker open sometimes and he mumbled somewhat incoherently while Ulaz made him drink.  
  
When Keith finally did wake they made land fall on a neutral planet. Ulaz guided their ship down onto a grassy hill and behind them the red lion followed. Keith was sat up when Shiro turned in his seat, a smile curling his lips as he stood up and went to his side. “Keith,” He took Keith's hand while Ulaz buzzed around and made sure he was well enough to stand and walk.   
  
“What happened?” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes and looking around, “I...” His face paled and he swallowed, eyes widening as he turned them on Shiro, “Where are we?” He demanded.  
  
“Calm yourself, Keith,” Ulaz put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from bolting away. “You were badly wounded during our escape, you will need time to rest and heal.”  
  
Keith shook his head, “ _Escape_?! I wasn't supposed to go with you! I have to go...I have to go back...” He tried to struggle free but Ulaz held firm.  
  
“Keith, if you go back Zarkon will kill you.”  
  
“I'm his slave, Shiro! If he wants me dead then I should be dead!” Keith growled, struggling against Ulaz's firm grip.  
  
“Keith,” Shiro's eyes widened and his hands curled against the blankets as Keith shifted.  
  
“Keith you cannot return, not now. What about your mother?” Ulaz's words snapped Keith out of his panic, he stilled and took a sharp breath. “You want to meet her, yes?”  
  
“I...”  
  
“She's on a mission right now but as soon as it is finished we will alert her to your whereabouts.”   
  
Keith bit down on his lower lip before finally nodding, “Yeah...ok.”  
  
“Good. For now heal and rest, you both have a long journey back to earth.”  
  
“You're not coming with us?” Shiro asked suddenly, watching as Ulaz drew away.  
  
“No. I must return to the Blades. Our leader will have a new assignment for me.”  
  
“I want to go with you.” Keith demanded, moving too suddenly and causing pain to shoot down his side. He winced and grabbed his bandaged stomach.  
  
“No.” Ulaz frowned, “You would be better off returning to earth with Shiro.”  
  
“But...I can help! I can-”  
  
“Keith, listen. Thace trained you well but we cannot give you the proper care you need to heal fully. We do not have the time. The Blade of Marmora will welcome you when you are well enough but until then you must help Shiro.”  
  
“Ulaz, please.”  
  
“I said no. You will be a liability.” Ulaz turned away and began preparing supplies for Shiro and Keith.  
  
Keith snapped his mouth shut and glared at Ulaz's back, Shiro put his hand over Keith's and gently ran his thumb over his knuckles. “Hey?” Keith turned and blinked at him, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I'm fine.” Keith muttered, frowning at their hands, “I...I just...” He sighed and shook his head, “I don't know. I feel kinda...numb.”  
  
Shiro offered him a lopsided smile, “Yeah, me too.” He moved to sit at Keith's side and wrapped him in his arms, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Don't worry, we'll get through this.”  
  
Ulaz left them after ensuring they had the coordinates to Earth and enough supplies for the journey. Keith stood at Shiro's side and watched as Ulaz's ship broke the atmosphere. He leaned against Shiro's side and let his arm curl around his waist. He sighed as the wind picked up strands of his hair and blew them away from his face.

“Are you ready to go?” Shiro asked, looking down at Keith.

  
Keith met his eyes, “If you are.”  
  
Shiro smiled, brushing hair from Keith's eyes, he leaned down and captured his lips, “I don't think I'll ever be ready but...”

  
“It needs to happen,” Keith replied against Shiro's lips, he swallowed back his fear and nodded his head, “Then lets go.”  
  
And so Keith pulled away and turned to the red lion, he moved towards it and it opened its jaws. Shiro watched with mild trepidation as it bowed its mighty head and waited. Keith looked up at him and swallowed, gripping his hand tightly. Then, together, they entered the ship.

 


End file.
